Pleasure Control
by RagDollCat
Summary: G!P... Rachel y Quinn intentan descubrir un supresor de la libido para ayudar a los adictos al sexo. La labor de Quinn es provocar a Rachel para comprobar si el supresor actúa correctamente. Pero el experimento no funciona como esperaban y la libido de ambas se dispara. Rachel y Quinn se pasan las noches en el laboratorio intentándolo una y otra vez. ¡Todo sea por la ciencia!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

Resumen.

Quinn Fabray es una sesuda y responsable científica, pero bajo su inmaculado uniforme blanco su cuerpo desea ser satisfecho. Es difícil mantener la concentración en el experimento y no en el cuerpo bien formado de Rachel, su compañera de laboratorio.

Quinn y Rachel intentan descubrir un supresor de la libido para ayudar a los adictos al sexo. La labor de Quinn es provocar a Rachel para comprobar si el supresor actúa correctamente. Pero el experimento no funciona como esperaban y la libido de ambas se dispara.

Rachel y Quinn se pasan las noches en el laboratorio intentándolo una y otra vez.

¡Todo sea por la ciencia!

* * *

1

¿Cómo era posible que tantas mujeres quisieran apaciguar el apetito sexual de sus parejas?

Quinn Fabray se hacía esta misma pregunta mientras apagaba el quemador de Bunsen y cerraba los dedos alrededor de la probeta que contenía su futuro. Agitó el vial número veinticuatro entre las palmas de sus manos y levantó una ceja en dirección a su compañera de laboratorio, Rachel Berry.

— ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres que lo haga yo?

Rachel se pasó los dedos por el pelo, café oscuro. Sus labios, tan sensuales se curvaron hacia abajo.

—El inhibidor de la libido que estamos preparando queda perfecto para mí, Quinn —Sus ojos se deslizaron por las curvas de la rubia mientras cambiaba de postura—. Créeme, no eres apta para este experimento ni por asomo. Y de todas formas, el consejo directivo que nos subvenciona se ocupará de acabar con tu carrera, y también con la mía, si no les presentamos algo concreto antes de finales de la semana que viene.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, como solía hacer cuando se sentía frustrada. Era evidente que Rachel tenía razón. No habían pasado los últimos meses trabajando cada día hasta tarde en el laboratorio para que ahora el consejo detuviera de pronto el proyecto.

Se sentó en un taburete y apoyó los codos sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa de trabajo.

—Pero aún no conocemos todos los efectos secundarios.

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y cerró sus manos alrededor de las de Quinn. Sus ojos se encontraron y las angulosas líneas del rostro de Rachel parecieron suavizarse por un instante.

—Y no los conoceremos a menos que me preste a ser nuestro conejillo de indias.

Apretó los dedos de Quinn y acarició su piel con el pulgar. El gesto era inocente, sin duda, pero aún así unas intensas pulsaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Quinn. Los cálidos escalofríos del deseo se propagaron desbocados hasta los dedos de los pies. El laboratorio, que era pequeño, pareció cerrarse aún más a su alrededor.

A pesar de que el contacto con Rachel Berry provocaba una misteriosa alquimia en su libido, Quinn sabía que a Rachel no le iban las chicas de ciencias estudiosas y aplicadas como ella. Durante los últimos tres años había visto a suficientes jóvenes adorándole como para saber que la _señorita_ Una-Mujer-Diferente-Cada-Día sentía un apetito voraz por las morenas altas, con aspecto de niñas abandonadas, que lucían atractivas sonrisas que al final siempre acababan siendo lo más brillante que había en ellas. Ella era, en cambio, una mujer inteligente, rubia y estatura promedio, lo cual venía siendo la antítesis del prototipo hacia el que Rachel se sentía atraída.

Sinceramente, ¿es que acaso Rachel era incapaz de darse cuenta de que las cosas buenas siempre vienen en el envoltorio más pequeño? Bajó la mirada hasta detenerse justo unos centímetros por debajo de la cintura de Rachel. Bueno, puede que no todas las cosas.

La calidez del pulgar de Rachel acariciando distraídamente su piel devolvió a Quinn de nuevo a la realidad. Se puso de pie de un salto y cogió una jeringuilla.

—Bueno, pues si estás lista, acabemos con esto de una vez. Siéntate —mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en el taburete que había junto a ella, preparó el suero.

Introdujo la dosis en la jeringuilla por la aguja, eliminó el aire sobrante y miro a Rachel fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Lista?

—Adelante, Quinn.

Quinn abrió el envoltorio de un algodón impregnado de alcohol y lo restregó por su bíceps. ¡Virgen santa, y menudo bíceps que era aquel!

—Pero ten cuidado. Conozco tu estilo de pinchado —ladeó la cabeza a un lado con un gesto cargado de erotismo y Quinn perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Tenemos suerte de no haber tenido ninguna baja hasta la fecha —su voz desprendía un cierto tono de broma, que se deslizó por la espalda de Quinn como si se tratara de un potente afrodisíaco.

Ignorando el suave cosquilleo que corría por sus venas, disimuló una sonrisa juguetona, miró a Rachel con evidente fastidió y levantó la jeringuilla.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Rachel se inclinó sobre Quinn y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Quinn le ordenó que se callara con un simple gesto del dedo antes de que pudiera replicar con alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios.

Levantó una ceja a modo de aviso.

—Pórtate bien o haré que esto sea un proceso doloroso.

¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que todas esas bromas y pullas amistosas que compartían dejaran de moverle las entrañas? Trabajar los tres últimos años junto a Rachel no siempre había sido fácil. A veces estaba convencida de que arrancarse una muela de raíz hubiera sido menos doloroso que aquello que compartían. Cada vez que Rachel le obsequiaba una de sus sonrisas, sensuales y despreocupadas, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos unirse al de la morena, lo cual hacía bastante difícil conseguir un estado mínimo de concentración. Afortunadamente, apenas pasaban tiempo juntas fuera del laboratorio. Semejante exposición prolongada a Rachel Berry, también conocida como _La Fiera_, quemaría su cuerpo más que una semana entera bajo un sol abrasador de verano sin llevar protector solar. Y es que alguien debería ocuparse de que aquella mujer llevara siempre una advertencia sobre la piel.

Debían, sin embargo, hacer acto de presencia en la sesión mensual a la que todos los empleados debían acudir por deseo expreso del director, Reginald Smith, quien siempre solía decir: «Al relacionarnos fuera del trabajo, abrimos las puertas para que la felicidad y la armonía entren a nuestras vidas.» ¡Dios santo! Hazte a un lado, iluminado.

Después de inyectar el espeso menjurje en el músculo, Quinn cubrió la pequeña herida con una tirita y tomó asiento de nuevo en su taburete.

—Y ahora a esperar —se centró en su cuaderno y empezó a anotar la fecha.

— ¿A esperar qué? —preguntó Rachel en voz baja. Quinn levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues ver —alargó el sonido de la última palabra y señaló con un gesto de la cabeza hacia su entrepierna —si tú Pequeño Rae despierta o no.

— ¿Pequeño Rae? —En sus labios se formó una sonrisa juguetona—. Más bien el no-tan-pequeño-Rae. Y además, ¿no crees que deberíamos ponerle a prueba?

Quinn miró por encima de su hombro.

—Tiene que haber alguna revista por aquí que seguro te será de ayuda con ese pequeño problema—respondió Quinn, provocativa.

Rachel cruzó los brazos, desafiante, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—No creo.

—Tal vez deberías llamar a alguna de tus numerosas amiguitas —lo que había querido aparentar ser un comentario profesional había acabado sonando bastante sarcástico e incluso fruto de los celos. Maldición.

Rachel se acercó aún más a Quinn. Lo suficiente como para colapsarle los sentidos con su hipnótico aroma. Rachel la miró fijamente a los ojos con una intensidad tal que sobre la piel de Quinn danzaron ondas de placer puramente sensual.

— ¿Has olvidado que este proyecto es _top secret_, Quinn? Si el Pequeño Rae, como muy amablemente le has bautizado, cuelga el cartelito de «no molestar» mientras estoy en plena faena, ¿no crees que mi posible cita podría sospechar algo?

Vale, al parecer nunca antes había sufrido un ataque de impotencia, lo cual, en realidad, no sorprendía a Quinn. ¿Emocionarla? Sí. ¿Sorprenderla? No. Lástima que el último tío con el que había salido no hubiera podido hacer suya esa gesta. Aquella relación había acabado siendo una comedia romántica, sólo que sin romance alguno. En toda su vida sólo había salido en serio con dos personas: un chico y una chica y lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de satisfacerla sexualmente. Al tipo de personas a las que Quinn solía atraer sólo parecía importarles su propio placer y siempre la dejaban en tal estado que tenía que ocuparse de todo con sus propias manos. Literalmente. Ahora se limitaba a evitar salir con alguien. ¿Por qué preocuparse por el intermediario cuando podía pasar directamente al éxtasis con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, que funcionaba a pilas?

La pierna de Rachel se movió de sitio para rozarse con la de ella. Un imperceptible temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn al reaccionar al contacto. ¡Piedad!

Tal vez debería parar a comprar pilas de recambio de camino a casa.

Nunca había practicado sexo con alguien que no fuera su pareja, pero si era cierto que Rachel le estaba ofreciendo sus servicios, tal vez fuera hora de reconsiderar su postura. Porque, a juzgar por el número de mujeres que habían llamado al laboratorio después de pasar la noche con Rachel, era evidente que no era esa clase de mujer que dejaba a una mujer compuesta y sin pareja.

Excitada, mojada y satisfecha, sí; a media faena, nunca.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de concentrarse.

—Eres una tía con recursos. Si te deshinchas, invéntate la primera excusa que te venga a la cabeza.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza. Sus labios, cálidos y sedosos, se detuvieron a tan sólo unos centímetros de los de ella. Aquella total falta de consideración por su espacio le pareció excitante, tanto que empezó a temblar en las partes más secretas de su anatomía.

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor —dijo Rachel.

Quinn se sintió intrigada por el calor que desprendían aquellos ojos.

— ¿En serio? — ¿Acaso aquella idea incluía sus cuerpos desnudos y un bote de sirope de chocolate? Dios sabía que ella siempre estaba abierta a posibilidades que incluyeran chocolate, o sirope, o a ellas dos desnudas.

—Si una idea genial —el pelo de Rachel rozó su nuca y Quinn sintió una oleada de exquisito placer recorriéndole el cuerpo. Con los ojos fijos en los de Quinn, Rachel puso un dedo sobre la bata blanca de laboratorio de Quinn, siempre prístina e impoluta—. Creo que deberías sacarte esto, irte a casa y tomar un baño caliente, largo y relajante.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Rachel le quitó la pinza con la que sujetaba el moño que coronaba su cabeza y su largo cabello rubio se precipitó sobre sus hombros.

Sin detenerse, continuó con la explicación.

—Luego quiero que te pongas la lencería más fina que tengas.

Aquello era broma, ¿verdad? Jamás se había molestado en mirarla dos veces seguidas. Si ni siquiera era su tipo.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó—. ¿Te apuntas?

¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella estaría deseando ponerse su conjunto más provocativo para la investigación? ¿Para _La Fiera_?

Vale, en realidad si que lo estaba deseando. Pero de ninguna forma pensaba admitir hasta qué punto. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquel pensamiento. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones, probablemente uno de los efectos secundarios derivados de trabajar con el supresor. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en el rostro atractivo de Rachel.

—Si no me excito, entonces sabremos sin lugar a dudas que la dosis ha funcionado.

Pues parecía que no estaba bromeando.

Tratando de aparentar que aquellas palabras no habían tenido efecto alguno en ella, Quinn levantó la barbilla para mirar a Rachel directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y si te excitas?

Un brillo juguetón danzó en los ojos de su compañera de laboratorio mientras paseaba la mirada lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Cuando Rachel alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, un calor tórrido se filtró a través de los poros de su piel. Quinn se humedeció los labios y trató de ignorar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

La mirada de chica mala de Rachel se posó sobre su boca.

—Cariño, si me excito, las posibilidades son ilimitadas.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, como ven si me animé y les estoy dejando aquí el primer capítulo de está increíble historia, la cual en realidad, no contiene nada de drama, así que les va a encantar, o por lo menos eso espero. Como veréis y para no complicarme tanto, Quinn ya sabe sobre la condición de Rachel._

_Al final ustedes deciden ¿La sigo? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

2

Rachel se metió la botella de vino tinto bajo el brazo y subió rápidamente los escalones que llevaban al departamento de Quinn. En todo el día no había pensado en nada que no fuera el aspecto que tendría el cuerpo de su compañera, sus sensuales curvas cubiertas únicamente por un juego fino de lencería de seda. Sintió como su erección se hacía más evidente con solo imaginarlo. La expectación de lo que estaba por venir hizo que su carne se lubricara a cada paso que daba y que le acercaba más y más a la puerta.

La idea de ver a Quinn semidesnuda sólo con fines científicos era una gilipollez y lo sabía. Aunque eso sí, tenía que admitir que hacerlo en nombre de la ciencia le otorgaba un punto más erótico a todo aquel asunto.

Había algo en Quinn Fabray que la atraía físicamente de una forma en que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho jamás. Era una combinación letal de inteligencia, inocencia y sensualidad.

La tenía totalmente cautivada, tanto que le hacía sentir una calidez como si acabara de tomar un trago de brandy. Le gustaba, y mucho. Lo suficiente, de hecho, como para que durante los últimos dos meses ni siquiera hubiera tenido ganas de quedar con otra mujer. El dolor que solían presenciar sus manos daban fe de ello. El sexo fortuito al que estaba acostumbrada había perdido todo su interés desde que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto deseaba poder acariciar cada centímetro de la piel de aquella mujer, tan suave y tan sinuosa, tan dulce y sensual al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que la atracción física que sentía por Quinn era abrumadora, no quería desarrollar un vínculo emocional más profundo con ella. Al igual que su padre y cada miembro de la familia Berry que le habían precedido, Rachel no estaba hecha para comprometerse de por vida con alguien. Su madre se había ocupado concienzudamente de dejárselo bien en claro. Ni un solo miembro de la familia Berry había mantenido jamás una relación duradera. Después de que su padre las abandonara, su madre comenzó a referirse al clan familiar de su marido como «los Berry de frío corazón».

Rachel sabía que su madre la despreciaba, seguramente porque ella siempre deseo una mujer y no el bicho raro que era ella, lo cual la hacía parecerse más a su padre. De pequeña, siempre le repetía que, cuando creciera, seguiría los pasos de su padre, como una buena Berry. Las únicas personas que habían tenido fe en ella y habían creído que de mayor sería una mujer honrada y respetable habían sido su amigo de la infancia, Noah Puckerman y sus padres, Tony e Isabella. Pasaba más tiempo en el restaurante italiano que regentaban que en su propia casa. Gracias a ellos había podido hacerse a la idea de como vivían y amaban a los demás.

Rachel siempre trataba con respeto a las mujeres con las que salía, pero, puesto que nunca sentía nada especial por ellas, había dado por sentado que su madre estaba en lo cierto y que no era más que la astilla desprendida del viejo palo, una Berry que pensaba con la entrepierna y que era incapaz de sentir un amor profundo y verdadero. Como su padre.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento de Quinn, sus pensamientos se centraron de nuevo en la mujer sensual que esperaba su llegada. Dios, cuánto deseaba sentir el tacto de su piel contra la suya. La forma en que se movía, con una sensualidad a todas luces involuntaria, y el suave aroma a frambuesa que le alborotaba las hormonas la mantenían permanentemente al borde del precipicio. Se moría por averiguar si el sabor de su piel era tan dulce como prometía.

Trabajar cada día hasta tarde con Quinn al lado había acabado siendo un ejercicio de frustración. En el laboratorio era conocida como la Princesa de Hielo, la mujer que solo quería llevar a cabo investigaciones sobre sexo dentro del laboratorio y nunca fuera. Quinn nunca le había dado ni la más remota señal de que estuviera interesada en mantener una relación con ella, ya fuera física o de otra naturaleza distinta. Rachel siempre la había respetado y se esforzaba por mantener las manos quietecitas. Hasta ahora. Hasta que la oportunidad de llevar aquella relación al siguiente nivel de intimidad se había presentado por sí sola.

Dios, si entraba por la puerta y descubría que iba vestida de encaje blanco, tendría que reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedasen para no obligarla a doblarse sobre sí misma y tomar al instante su sensual cuerpo.

Trató de alargar su blusa para cubrir con ella el bulto, cada vez más marcado, que se había formado en sus tejanos. Joder, llevaba meses navegando a medio mástil. Si no domesticaba pronto a la anaconda enfurecida que se escondía entre sus piernas, acabaría reventándose una arteria, por no mencionar todas las probetas que había estado a punto de tumbar mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio. La tenía tan dura como un torpedo y era capaz de acabar con cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su paso.

Era evidente que la dosis aún no había comenzado a hacer efecto. No es que quisiera que no funcionara, por supuesto que no. Sus futuras carreras en el Centro de Investigación de Iowa dependían de ello. Por no mencionar el hecho de que querían perfeccionar el supresor _top secret_ antes que los de AdTech, sus rivales, consiguieran llevar su proyecto a buen término. Sólo quería contener los resultados durante unas horas para poder así persuadir a Quinn para que accediera a satisfacer sus necesidades, sus deseos más secretos. Deseos que Rachel sospechaba que existían, pero que Quinn negaba continuamente.

Aquella noche tenía una misión. El plan era llevar la investigación más allá de las puertas del laboratorio, dentro de las del dormitorio. El objetivo era convertir a la Princesa de Hielo en un charco de chocolate fundido.

* * *

Quinn sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, fruto sin duda de los nervios, mientras recorría ansiosa el pequeño apartamento, esperando la llegada de Rachel. Casi había conseguido abrir un agujero en la alfombra y en las medias blancas con liguero que se había comprado para la ocasión.

Respiró profundamente y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Tenía las palmas tan mojadas que se humedeció el pelo con ellas. Se limpió las manos en la bata que llevaba puesta y dejó que el grueso algodón absorbiera la humedad.

Dios santo, ¿en qué estaría pensando cuando aceptó algo como aquello? El director las pondría de patitas en la calle si descubría que se habían estado probando el suero en ellas mismas, sobre todo porque aún no habían alcanzado resultados positivos con las ratas de laboratorio, que representaban la primera fase en el proceso de análisis. Era evidente que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y que el triángulo empapado en el que se unían sus piernas estaba ahora al mando de todo.

Para ser honestos, Quinn era una mujer tranquila y acostumbrada a acatar las reglas, orientada hacia su carrera profesional y criada en una familia de clase media. Jamás aceptaba riesgos innecesarios y nunca antes había hecho algo tan descabellado.

Tan sucio.

Tan deliciosamente escandaloso.

Miró el reloj por milésima vez y luego avanzó hasta la ventana. Apartó a un lado las delgadas cortinas y escaneó los alrededores del edificio. Arriba, en el cielo, el brillo plateado de las estrellas salpicaba el oscuro lienzo aterciopelado. La luna llena irrumpió a través del dosel de hojas de roble que cubría la entrada e iluminó el camino que conducía hasta la puerta principal del edificio. Reanudó sus pasos, avanzó hasta la puerta del piso y miró a través de la mirilla.

Se detuvo un instante para considerar aquella situación en la que se había metido. En unos minutos, la mujer de la que estaba secretamente encaprichada estaría en su casa, esperando poder verla en la lencería más sensual.

¿Y que posibilidades tenía de que sintiera el tacto de sus labios acariciando los suyos o aquellos habilidosos dedos recorriendo su cálida piel desnuda? Ninguna, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que le había suministrado un supresor de la libido tan sólo unas horas antes.

Se detuvo para no golpearse la frente. Así se hace, Quinn. Eres realmente brillante. Esa ingeniosa maniobra tiene las palabras «Premio» y «Nobel» escrita por todas partes.

Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si finalmente Rachel se excitaba?

«Las posibilidades son infinitas»

Aquellas cuatro palabras llevaban todo el día resonando en su cabeza. Se dio a sí misma un instante, breve pero aún así intenso, para imaginar cómo sería tener el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel encima de ella; su boca describiendo un camino sinuoso en su piel temblorosa hasta llegar al abismo húmedo que se abría entre sus piernas. El suave filo de su lengua abriendo los pliegues de su sexo como si se tratara de una flor, para poder saborear el suave rocío de su excitación, sus labios cerrándose alrededor de ella, embriagándola con su calidez, reclamándola toda suya.

De pronto, su piel cobró vida propia, mientras que una oleada de deseo le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Apartó su mente, hundida en la espesa neblina de la pasión, de aquellos deliciosos derroteros por los que se había adentrado y rehízo sus propios pasos hasta el alféizar de la ventana.

En realidad, si se paraba a pensar en ello, en semejante situación sólo podía hacer dos cosas: ganar o ganar. Si Rachel no se excitaba, significaría que finalmente se habían asegurado los fondos necesarios para continuar con la investigación y, al mismo tiempo, habrían dejado su pequeña muesca en el mundo de la ciencia. Y si se excitaba... Un suave temblor sacudió su cuerpo. Si se excitaba, entonces tal vez podría apagar el fuego que ardía entre sus piernas.

¿Cuál de las dos posibilidades le apetecía más?

Alargó la mano para apartar la cortina a un lado, pero sus dedos se quedaron congelados en el aire cuando un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta y respiro profundamente, mientras sentía el inconfundible latido de su corazón en la garganta.

Dios, estaba hecha un amasijo de nervios. Y es que no todos los días su trabajo le exigía tener que tentar a la chica con la que llevaba fantaseando meses, una chica que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Se ajustó la bata alrededor de la cintura y avanzó lentamente en la dirección a la puerta. Deslizó una mano alrededor del pomo, lo hizo girar muy despacio y observó a la mujer que esperaba tranquilamente bajo el quicio de la puerta.

Se tomó unos instantes para repasar a Rachel de arriba abajo. Llevaba una blusa demasiado ajustada que dejaba ver sus pequeños, pero bien formados pechos, se veía tan bien que lograba tensarla, también se podían observar sus abdominales firmes y algo marcados. Rachel estaba diseñada para satisfacer hasta a la más insaciable de las mujeres.

Vestida con unos téjanos que se ajustaban a su físico en todos los puntos más políticamente incorrectos, aquella chica mala llevaba la palabra «problemas» escrita en la frente.

Se presentó con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

—Hola —le dijo, mientras le entregaba una botella de vino.

—Hola —Quinn retrocedió un paso, dejó el vino sobre una mesita que había junto a la puerta, la saludó con un gesto de la mano y luego le hizo señas para que entrara—. Adelante.

Rachel entró al departamento sin apartar un segundo los ojos de Quinn. Quinn oyó el sonido metálico del cerrojo de la puerta volviendo a su posición inicial y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Maldita sea. Aquella mujer era tan guapa, tan perfecta... Algo distinto, una emoción más profunda, se retorció dentro de ella. Se humedeció los labios y la apartó a un lado. No pensaba enamorarse de Rachel por mucho que la besara, tocara o le hiciera dulcemente el amor durante toda la noche. Era demasiado inteligente como dejarse llenar la cabeza con ideas preconcebidas del amor. Un fin de semana de rebajas en cualquier centro comercial podría durar más que todas las relaciones que había tenido hasta la fecha.

El brillo en los ojos de Rachel, parecido al de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa, hizo que se le acelerara aún más el pulso. Algunas partes de su cuerpo, las más interesantes, empezaron a desprender una calidez agradable y familiar. Se abanicó la cara con la mano y luego abrió las solapas de la bata para refrescarse, de forma que quedó al descubierto el delicado encaje de la camisola que se escondía debajo. ¿Es que acaso alguien había encendido la calefacción?

Adoptando una expresión lo más profesional posible, Quinn dejó a un lado sus deseos más íntimos y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún efecto secundario?

Rachel se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hacia abajo para observar con mayor detenimiento la forma en que el pecho de Quinn se agitaba.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y apartó a un lado las visiones que en aquel momento monopolizaban sus pensamientos.

—Hasta ahora, todo bien. Sigo teniendo el pelo en la cabeza y aún no he empezado a babear —recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Quinn—. Al menos no por el momento — añadió, con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Quinn bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna. Únicamente con fines científicos, se aseguró para sí misma.

— ¿Pasa algo por ahí abajo?

Rachel sonrió.

—Algunos pequeños movimientos involuntarios. Nada que no sea perfectamente normal —sus ojos brillaron, y en ellos había picardía y algo más. Si tenía que fiarse de sus instintos, parecía el brillo propio del que promete algo—. Sabremos más en cuanto lo pongamos a prueba.

Quinn se estremeció con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, mientras no dejaba de juguetear con el cinturón de la bata. No quería parecer demasiado impaciente o ansiosa por empezar las pruebas con el Pequeño Rae, pero la mirada prometedora en los ojos de Rachel no hacía más que incitarla a que diera rienda suelta a la acción. Renovada la concentración, Quinn se cubrió de un aire de profesionalidad y trató por todos los medios de ignorar el trémulo calor que se extendía lentamente por su cuerpo.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir empezando. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto —propuso, casi en voz baja.

Rachel dio un paso al frente mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y toda su anatomía se tensó con el movimiento. Su aroma, vainilla intenso, intoxico los sentidos de Quinn y los puso en alerta.

—Sí, tal vez deberíamos empezar.

Quinn respiró profundamente, tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas y abrió la bata unos centímetros, de forma que reveló una camisola de seda blanca, unas medias rematadas en fino encaje y un liguero a juego.

Un sonido de aprobación, rico y decadente, escapó de las profundidades de la garganta de Rachel. El cuerpo de Quinn tembló en respuesta. Observó cómo la lujuria oscurecía la mirada de hasta entonces su compañera de laboratorio, y cómo sus ojos le acariciaban la piel.

¡Lujuria! ¡En los ojos de Rachel! ¡Mirándola a ella!

¡Santo Dios!

Sus pezones reaccionaron hinchándose ante aquellas pupilas que la devoraban. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban bajo los efectos del calor y del deseo.

Los dedos de Rachel se clavaron en su cadera y luego tiraron de ella con fuerza para atraerla hacia ella. Sus pechos chocaron contra los de Rachel y Quinn sintió que la fiebre se apoderaba de ella.

La voz de Rachel adquirió una tonalidad ronca y sensual.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —sus ojos reflejaban cada una de sus emociones, cada uno de sus deseos.

— ¿Saber qué? —preguntó Quinn.

Con una suavidad extrema, Rachel trazó con las manos la cintura de Quinn.

—Que mi preferido es el encaje blanco —el profundo timbre de su voz la cubrió como si fuera cera caliente.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire para tratar de calmarse.

—Una vez leí que el encaje blanco es capaz de hacer que cualquier persona levante las cejas asombrada. Quise probar contigo.

La turbulencia que reflejaban los ojos de la mujer que tenía frente a ella hizo que su piel se humedeciera y se tensara cada vez más. Rachel hundió los dedos en su cabello y atrajo la boca de Quinn hacia la suya.

—Bueno, sí, aunque lo que quiero levantar aquí no queda precisamente cerca de las cejas.

Quinn tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de gritar a pleno plumón «¡Aleluya!».

* * *

Rachel observó el erótico balanceo del sinuoso trasero de Quinn mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir dos copas de vino. Su larga cabellera se precipitaba como cascada sobre su espalda y se agitaba con cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos. Sonrió. Le gustaba verla con el pelo suelto.

Se quedó allí plantada, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras una esquina del salón. Permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente, mientras una fragancia exótica, sin duda el perfume de Quinn, impregnaba el ambiente. Bueno, inmóvil por completo, no. Había una parte de Rachel que parecía tener vida propia.

Se ajustó los téjanos, tratando de aliviar la incomodidad que sentía. Dios, debería dedicado unos minutos antes de salir de casa a aliviar aquella tensión sexual que la estaba volviendo loca. Un atisbo más de sinuoso cuerpo de la Princesa de Hielo cubierto de encaje blanco y acabaría apagándose más rápidamente que una fuente de fuegos artificiales. Pero había salido de casa con demasiada prisa, como para tener en consideración tales inconvenientes.

Un río de lava, lento pero implacable, le recorrió las venas hasta desembocar entre sus piernas. Nunca antes había reaccionado de esa forma ante una mujer. No lograba entenderlo. Todo en Quinn la excitaba, desde sus felinos ojos verdes hasta su piel inmaculada y su voz profunda y sedosa.

En realidad, le daba igual que llevara puesto. No le importaba si vestía la tosca e informe bata de laboratorio o unos pantalones y una camiseta holgados. De cualquiera de las maneras siempre estaba increíblemente sensual. Pero ahora, tras atisbar su cuerpo cubierto de lencería color blanco, la necesidad de perderse en ella había adquirido tal intensidad que casi era dolorosa. Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no sujetarla, obligarla a que se doblara sobre sí misma y tomarla allí mismo. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para perder el control de aquella manera. Quería hacerlo poco a poco, preparar el cuerpo de Quinn como si fuera un banquete y ella la comensal dispuesta a devorar cada delicioso centímetro de su carne cálida y desnuda.

Ignorando la incomodidad física que sentía, se adentró en el amplio apartamento. Era cálido, acogedor y confortable. La suave luz de una lámpara bañaba el sofá y otorgaba al ambiente un brillo dorado cargado de sensualidad. Rachel sonrió. Aquel sería el lugar escogido, justo allí, tendidas sobre los suaves cojines.

Junto a la ventana abierta se consumía una vela con olor a frambuesa. Su trémula luz dibujaba sombras sobre las paredes color canela y la suave fragancia que emanaba de ella impregnaba el ambiente.

Frambuesa. Su fruta del bosque favorita.

—Mmm... —ronroneó con voz grave.

Encontró el equipo estéreo y puso un poco de música suave para amenizar la velada, del estilo que creaba el ambiente perfecto para la seducción.

Escuchó la voz de Quinn a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su cerebro se detuvo en seco. ¡Dios mío!, ¿era consciente de lo sexy que estaba cuando se mordía el labio inferior de aquella manera? Inspiró profundamente y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron.

Allí estaba, frente a ella, sujetando dos copas de vino y con un suave rubor rosado en el cuello, erótico e incitante al mismo tiempo.

Con un gesto del dedo, Rachel la invitó a que se acercara.

—Ven aquí, Quinn —su voz era suave, persuasiva.

Quinn avanzó tres pasos perfectamente calculados y le entregó una de las copas de vino. Rachel bebió con avidez, la dejó sobre la mesita y se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a tan sólo un suspiro de distancia. Inspiró su olor, tan increíblemente delicioso. La miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que eran una tentación, y con la expresión de su rostro le aseguro que lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba a ser muy bueno. Para las dos.

Acercó una mano a la cara de Quinn y trazó con los dedos la delicada curva de su mandíbula, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior. Era suave y terso como la seda. Luego descendió lentamente hasta rozarle el cuello. Sintió los erráticos latidos de su corazón contra la piel de la mano. Se imaginó a sí misma acariciándola sólo con los labios y la visión hizo que su cuerpo se tensara durante un instante, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Siguió bajando. De pronto Quinn tomó aire, sobresaltada, al sentir la punta de los dedos de Rachel sobre los pálidos montículos de sus pechos. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y su cadera rozó la de Rachel.

Rachel contuvo un gemido y abrió lentamente la gruesa prenda de algodón hasta que pudo ver la delicada camisola cubierta de encaje.

—Me gusta mucho tu bata.

—Gracias.

—Ahora quítatela.

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el segundo ;)_

_Ésta historia contiene doce capítulos más el epílogo. Como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios y también que la marquen en favoritas o alertas. _

_Ahora, algo sumamente importante... No estoy segura de poder actualizar a diario como en la anterior. ¿Motivo? Mi novia regreso de su viaje y, además llegó muy enferma, así que me toca mimarla :3_

_Ok, aún así, trataré de hacer todo lo posible para darme el tiempo y cumplirles con las actualizaciones, que por lo menos deben ser seguidas, ¿no?_

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

3

«Quítatela.»

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de pronto fue totalmente consciente de lo mojadas que tenía las braguitas. Necesitó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y responder al desafío de Rachel.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Yo me desnudo si tú también lo haces. Las dos estamos juntas en este proyecto, así que creo que es lo más justo, ¿no te parece? Además, tendré que ver al Pequeño Rae si es que quiero observar sus reacciones.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Rachel se tensaron y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron. Cogió la copa de Quinn de entre sus dedos y la dejó sobre la mesita, junto a la suya. Luego la rodeó por la cintura, descansó las manos, suaves y cálidas, sobre la piel de su espalda y acercó los labios a su oreja. Su dulce aliento le rozó suavemente la nuca como si fuera la caricia de un amante. Una calidez lánguida se extendió muy despacio por el cuerpo de Quinn y le provocó el más exquisito de los placeres.

—Lo sabía, Quinn. Sabía que bajo la bata de laboratorio se escondía una rebelde —le murmuró al oído con voz seductora.

Quinn se encogió de hombros e ignoró aquel comentario. Sabía que en el trabajo todos la conocían como la Princesa del Hielo. Poco sabían ellos que en su interior ardía un fuego más intenso que el de su quemador de Bunsen. Sólo se necesitaba a la persona adecuada para que contribuyera con la primera chispa.

Rachel sujetó las solapas de la bata con las manos y acarició la tela. Luego la atrajo de nuevo entre sus brazos, mientras de su garganta brotaba un suave gemido de satisfacción.

De pronto, Quinn sintió que su piel había cobrado vida propia y tuvo que esforzarse para poder recuperar la voz.

— ¿Te apuntas?

— ¿Qué te parece si llevamos este juego un paso más adelante? —metió una mano en el bolsillo de los téjanos y sacó una moneda. Luego levantó la mirada de nuevo y sonrió, haciendo aquella mueca tan sensual que siempre conseguía que Quinn perdiera el norte.

Ladeó la cabeza, claramente interesada en aquella nueva proposición.

—Ilumíname.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo echamos a suertes? La que gane, manda. Un poco como el _strip poker_, pero con una moneda.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Aquel era un movimiento que no había tenido en cuenta. Por lo visto le apodaban _La Fiera_ por algo.

— ¿Y cuáles son las reglas de este juego?

—Nos vamos turnando. Tú tiras la moneda, yo escojo cara o cruz, y viceversa. Después de cada ronda, la que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que la otra ordene —dejó la moneda sobre la palma de la mano de Quinn—. ¿Juegas?

Quinn le dio la vuelta a la moneda y luego miró fijamente a Rachel con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Y este juego nos servirá para analizar los resultados del suero? ¿Puramente con fines científicos? —Aunque más bien el fin era por fin ver a Rachel desnuda.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, pues si ése es nuestro objetivo, claro que juego —sopló sobre la superficie plateada de la moneda para atraer la suerte y luego la lanzó al aire. La atrapó a medio vuelo y la apretó contra el reverso de la mano —. ¿Cara o cruz?

—Mmm... Cara o cruz, cara o cruz... Me gusta cara —Rachel se pasó la mano por la cara como si estuviera concentrada en sus pensamientos —. La cara siempre amplía el abanico de posibilidades, no sé si me entiendes —añadió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

Quinn cerró las piernas con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Sí, claro, por supuesto que sabía a que se refería.

—Pero luego esta la cruz que, claro, siempre me funciona muy bien —Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios y Quinn se preguntó si sería consciente del poder que ejercía su encanto natural.

Su respiración se iba acelerando por momentos. Dios, le encantaba su sentido del humor y aquel lado tan juguetón que le mostraba sólo de vez en cuando.

—Decídete, Rachel.

Rachel sonrió.

—Cruz.

Quinn levantó la mano de la moneda y suspiró contrariada. Parecía que los dioses de la suerte no estaban con ella aquella noche. Y probablemente era porque estaba jugando con el diablo en persona.

—Tú ganas.

Rachel se frotó las manos y dejo que su mirada recorriera lentamente el cuerpo de su compañera. Su voz se volvió suave, casi como un susurro.

—Quítate la bata.

Retrocedió hasta la pared del salón y, una vez allí, empezó a quitarse rápidamente la enorme bata con la que cubría su cuerpo.

De pronto, Rachel la detuvo con un gesto negativo de la cabeza. Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin acabar de entender aquella negativa.

—Hazlo lentamente —avanzó hasta el equipo de música y subió el volumen—. Siente la música, Quinn. Deja que te guíe.

La luz de la vela recortaba las formas del cuerpo de Rachel. Quinn ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza por momentos. Rachel era tan increíblemente guapa...

Bloqueó su mente ante el torrente repentino de emociones que se habían apoderado de ella. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. Enseguida sintió cómo su cadera se contorneaba lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

Oyó los pasos de Rachel acercándose hasta que supo que estaba de pie frente a ella. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró. Con sus ojos seguía cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía.

Quinn desató el cinturón de la bata y la abrió un poco más hasta dejar al descubierto las curvas de sus pechos. Luego dejó que la prenda se deslizara graciosamente por su cuerpo hasta formar a sus pies un pequeño charco de algodón. Su suave textura le acarició con tanta intensidad que le puso la piel de gallina.

La brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta le besaba la piel. Se estremeció de placer, aunque estaba segura de que aquel estremecimiento tenía más que ver con el hecho de tener a una mujer delante, observándola mientras se desnudaba, que con la fría brisa de la noche.

La expresión del rostro de Rachel se suavizó.

— ¿Tienes frío? —La ternura de su voz la sorprendió e hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. La miró a los ojos y en ellos vio una preocupación que le pareció del todo sincera. Aquella era otra de sus cualidades, una más de la larga lista que Quinn había redactado en su cabeza y que hacía que se sintiera irremediablemente atraída por Rachel. Las noches en las que habían trabajado hasta tarde en el laboratorio había conocido un lado de Rachel que no había visto antes. Era tranquila, reflexiva, atenta y entregada. Un lado de su personalidad que no sólo la atraía físicamente, sino también de una forma más emocional.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Un poco.

Rachel cruzó la estancia para cerrar la ventana y luego deshizo sus pasos para detenerse de nuevo frente a Quinn y acariciarle la mejilla con el reverso de los dedos.

— ¿Mejor ahora? —La ternura de su voz hizo desaparecer el frío del cuerpo de Quinn. De pronto sintió una calidez intensa, tanto dentro de ella como recorriéndole toda la piel.

Finalmente, asintió.

—Sí, gracias —la dulzura de su voz, la amabilidad que desprendía su mirada y aquel contacto tan íntimo sobre la piel la conmovió profundamente y la colmo de calidez y de un anhelo desconocido para ella.

Rachel le ofreció una mano con la palma hacia arriba y se acercó aún más a Quinn.

—Me toca —era tan poco el espacio que las separaba que su cálido aliento le acarició la cara. Quinn le entregó la moneda y se rodeó con los brazos, tratando de ignorar el cúmulo de emociones que se habían apoderado de ella.

Rachel lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó sobre el reverso de la mano y, no sin antes espiar el resultado, preguntó:

— ¿Qué elijes? —la vibración de su voz, hizo que Quinn se estremeciera.

—Cruz —respondió Quinn en un susurro.

Rachel levantó la mano que cubría la moneda y le mostró el resultado.

—Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte.

Quinn agitó los dedos en dirección a su pecho.

—Quítate la blusa.

Con un rápido movimiento, Rachel se sacó la prenda y la tiró a un lado. Quinn se quedó allí de pie, anonadada, sin apenas reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Los pechos de Rachel, pequeños y redondos, saludaban a Quinn desde su lugar.

Rachel le devolvió la moneda.

— ¿Sabes qué, Quinn? En cuanto te tenga desnuda, pienso hacer lo que me plazca contigo —su voz también parecía poseída por el deseo.

Quinn se quedó sin palabras, mientras su temperatura interna no dejaba de subir. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Estaba Rachel Berry, alias _La Fiera_, interesada en ella? ¿En hacer lo que quisiera con ella, para ser exactos? ¿Habían dejado de jugar por el bien de la ciencia?

¿Había muerto y ascendido al cielo?

Intentó que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa.

—Primero tendrás que ganarme unas cuantas veces más.

Rachel estiró una mano para apartar el cabello de Quinn de su rostro y la tensión sexual que flotaba en el ambiente se hizo más y más intensa. Dios, le encantaba que la tocara con tanta familiaridad.

— ¿No tienes ninguna objeción? —preguntó Rachel.

Quinn le mostró la moneda.

—Un trato es un trato. No tengo elección —respondió, después de deshacerse del nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta. Tampoco quería poder elegir. Se sentía intrigada y excitada al mismo tiempo por las posibilidades que aquel juego ofrecía. Además, si Rachel acababa haciendo con ella lo que quisiera, tal y como le había prometido, sería como ganar la lotería. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ganar la lotería no sería nada en comparación.

Lanzó la moneda al aire y ganó la apuesta. Señalando los téjanos de Rachel, le ordenó:

—Quítatelos.

Rachel obedeció con diligencia y entusiasmo, tanto que a punto estuvo de arrancárselos de las piernas.

Quinn observó entonces los calzoncillos que se escondían debajo y su respiración se volvió más agitada al ver el enorme bulto que tiraba del fino tejido de algodón.

Su cuerpo tembló, encantada ante semejante visión, y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente sin ser consciente.

—Muy bonitos... —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de censurarlas.

— ¿Quinn?

Muy a su pesar, levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó entusiasmada, mientras su cerebro se negaba a centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el punto que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado de su anatomía, bastante más al sur. Y pensar que una delgada capa de algodón separaba su boca de aquella prominencia... ¡Piedad! ¿De dónde había salido semejante idea?

—Me toca —como si hubiera leído cada uno de sus pecaminosos pensamientos, Rachel sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando su cuerpo entre sus pechos y la pared.

Cogió la moneda de su mano y la lanzó al aire. Quinn hizo su apuesta y perdió.

—Yo gano —se mofó Rachel. Lentamente floreció en sus labios una sonrisa picara, de chica mala, y Quinn sintió cómo inmediatamente su pulso se aceleraba de nuevo —. Estoy segura de que sabes, querida Quinn, que no necesito tenerte totalmente desnuda para hacer contigo lo que quiera. Las reglas dicen que tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene. Y eso no puede ceñirse a únicamente quitarse la ropa —bajó la mirada hasta los pechos de Quinn y el contacto de sus ojos fue como una tosca caricia.

Quinn temblaba casi con violencia, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, sino un claro sentimiento de anticipación.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rachel se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Ver a otras mujeres bailar es algo que siempre me excita. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo para mí? —Quinn percibió claramente cómo sus ojos se oscurecían.

Se pasó la lengua por la boca, que de pronto parecía haberse quedado totalmente seca, y empezó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor mientras deslizaba las manos por los costados hasta descansarlas finalmente en la cintura. Los ojos de Rachel se posaron primero en su boca y luego en los pechos, para acabar deteniéndose en el suave montículo que se elevaba entre sus muslos.

Deslizó una rodilla entre las piernas de Quinn y la obligó a abrirlas. Aquel contacto tan tosco, tan invasivo, le incendió la sangre.

—Abre las piernas para mí —su voz era hipnótica y tenía un efecto casi mágico sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas.

De pronto, sintió como los labios de su sexo se separaban a penas unos milímetros. Una sensación cálida y húmeda bullía entre su vientre y entre sus piernas y se llenaba de un anhelo casi doloroso. Respiró profundamente y sintió como su piel se tensaba cada vez más.

La combinación de la suave luz, la vela con olor a frambuesa, el aroma a vainilla de la mujer que tenía frente a ella y la cadencia seductora de la música hicieron estragos en sus sentidos. Fue consciente por momentos de hasta qué punto estaba excitada, de cuánto necesitaba sentir el contacto de la piel de Rachel.

Abrió las piernas un poco más y Rachel respondió con un gruñido de aprobación.

Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

Cogió la moneda de la mano de Rachel y la lanzó de nuevo.

—Cara —dijo Rachel con una voz tan rota que era como escuchar el crujido de la hojarasca. Quinn le dio media vuelta y, sin ni siquiera mirarla, le mostró el resultado—. Yo gano, Quinn.

—Supongo que eso significa que yo pierdo —Perder. Ganar. La línea entre una posibilidad y otra era muy delgada.

—Tócate.

— ¿Qué?

Las aletas de la nariz de Rachel se dilataron.

—Quiero que te toques.

Quinn se llevó las manos hasta el cuello y empezó a acariciarse suavemente.

—Más abajo —ordenó Rachel, su era apenas un áspero susurro.

Una mano descendió distraídamente por su cuerpo, cada vez más abajo, hasta que finalmente se perdió en el abismo que se escondía entre sus piernas. La otra, mientras tanto, se entregó a colmar los pechos de caricias, hasta que el deseo se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un incendio fuera de control.

Los ojos de Rachel la recorrieron como si la abrazaran, haciéndole olvidar que el objetivo de aquel juego era puramente científico. Una deliciosa sensación de calor cubrió la piel de Quinn mientras observaba cómo Rachel seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Bajo la intensidad de aquella caricia visual, sus pezones se pusieron duros como dos perlas rosadas, y pudo notar como ella estaba en la misma condición.

Entonces Rachel volvió a centrar su atención en el rostro de Quinn.

—Quiero que juegues con tus pechos —su voz era un leve murmullo, grave y herrumbroso.

Quinn sentía el latido de su corazón en el cuello cada vez con más fuerza. Se detuvo un instante, dubitativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca antes se había tocado de aquella manera delante de otra persona.

—Pon las manos sobre tu cuerpo, Quinn —susurró Rachel —. Y tócate —era una orden, no una petición.

Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando Rachel empezó a incitarla con aquella que cada vez parecía más ronca. Un quejido escapó de su garganta, fruto del deseo descontrolado que la consumía. Nunca antes se había comportado con tanto descaro, pero Rachel tenía ese efecto sobre ella, la convertía en una mujer muy atrevida. Arqueó la espalda, deslizó la mano por debajo de la camisola y se pellizcó los pezones tal y como le había sido ordenado.

Aquello intensificó aún más sus ansias de sexo. Ya no le bastaba con que fueran sus propias manos las que juguetearan con sus pechos. Quería que las manos de Rachel recorrieran sus suaves curvas, explotaran las formas de su cuerpo y extinguieran las fieras ascuas que amenazaban con incendiarlo todo y quemar fuera de control.

Quinn se humedeció los labios y trató de mantener el ritmo de su respiración, ignorando los desbocados latidos del corazón.

—Me toca —dijo Rachel, mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire.

Quinn quería ganar aquella ronda a toda costa para poder ordenarle que la tocara y sentir la calidez de sus labios en la boca, en los pechos, entre las piernas.

—Cara —murmuró quedamente, mientras el aroma de su propia excitación se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Rachel ganó de nuevo la apuesta.

—Métete las manos en las braguitas —la cadencia profunda de su voz reverberó por toda su corriente sanguínea.

Ebria de deseo, Quinn hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba acariciarse a sí misma, liberar la presión que cada vez era más intensa entre sus piernas, antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una bola de fuego.

Recorrió las curvas de su cuerpo con las manos hasta que finalmente sus dedos dieron con la cintura de sus braguitas de encaje. Enrolló la delgada banda elástica alrededor de uno de sus dedos y tiró de ella, dejando al descubierto los rizos que cubrían su sexo. Con un gemido profundo y sensual, deslizó los dedos bajo la fina tela. El sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Rachel se mezcló con sus roncos suspiros. Acarició la suave piel del clítoris hasta liberarlo de su dulce cárcel rosada.

Atrás quedaba perseguir el bien de la ciencia. Ahora lo que quería era conseguir un orgasmo.

Describió espirales infinitas sobre sobre la seda líquida que era su sexo. Podía sentir la presión, más intensa por momentos, más cercana, pronto al límite. Miró a Rachel con una súplica en la mirada, implorando que la ayudara a acabar con la inquietud que se arremolinaba entre sus muslos. La deseaba con intensidad, de tantas formas distintas, que apenas podía respirar.

La voz de Rachel, quebrada por la pasión, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Te toca —su respiración era también entrecortada y en su frente brillaban perlas de sudor. Quinn supo con certeza que estaba luchando para no perder el control.

Deseaba tanto sentir las manos de Rachel sobre ella que apenas tenía fuerzas suficientes para obedecer. Finalmente, retiró la mano del interior de las braguitas y se dispuso a recoger la moneda.

—Escojo cruz —dijo Rachel mientras se la entregaba.

Pero Quinn tenía la mano tan mojada que se le escapó de entre los dedos.

—Mierda, ¿dónde ha caído? —preguntó Rachel.

—Debajo del sofá —Quinn se agachó para poder buscarla. Apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y se inclinó hacia delante. Aquella posición dejo su trasero al descubierto ante una audiencia entregada de únicamente una espectadora.

Un gruñido de satisfacción emergió de la garganta de Rachel.

—Santo Dios, Quinn. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Es cruz —respondió Quinn, mientras salía de debajo del sofá.

—Entonces gano yo —añadió Rachel. Su voz, profunda y sensual, cayó sobre Quinn como una neblina espesa e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera como zarandeado por un terremoto.

Rachel puso una mano sobre su espalda.

—Quédate ahí, Quinn. Quiero que te quedes de rodillas y que te contonees.

Quinn hizo lo que se le ordenaba. Se balanceó adelante y atrás y enseguida sintió una bocanada de fuego que la desgarraba por dentro con tal intensidad que tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido de placer. Era evidente que Rachel sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Con aquel movimiento le estimulaba el clítoris y encumbraba sus pasiones aún más en las alturas. Si aquello era perder, no quería ganar nunca más.

Continuó contorneándose sobre el suelo hasta que sintió un deseo abrasador en su interior. Estaba nerviosa, impaciente por sentir el tacto de su piel, por recibir el alivio que tanto ansiaba. La moneda se le escurrió de entre los dedos por segunda vez y rodó hasta perderse fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Rachel?

— ¿Sí?

—He perdido la moneda.

Rachel se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Ya no la necesitamos.

— ¿No? —Oh, Dios, aquello sólo podía significar que el suero finalmente había hecho efecto. Quinn miró por encima del hombro, tratando de comprobar con sus propios ojos qué le había ocurrido a su pene.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, preciosa? —preguntó Rachel con voz profunda, acariciándole suavemente la piel, renovando el deseo.

Intentó mantener un tono de voz constante y pausado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—Estoy intentando ver tu pene. Para comprobar si la dosis funciona.

— ¿Mi qué? —Se podía distinguir claramente la nota de humor en su voz.

Quinn sintió como el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas y trató de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Ya me has oído.

— ¿Qué forma es ésa de hablar? Pene.

Quinn se dio la vuelta para mirarle la cara.

—Bueno, se llama así, ¿no?

—Técnicamente, sí. Pero dejemos la jerga técnica para el laboratorio. No me excita en absoluto —se inclinó hacia Quinn, le apartó el pelo de los hombros y luego dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre la delicada piel del cuello—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente me pone, preciosa? —Su voz grave y sensual la envolvió como si fuera una manta cálida y Quinn se dio cuenta de que se había acercado aún más a Rachel.

— ¿Qué?

—Decir guarradas.

El pulso de Quinn se disparó. ¡Virgen santa! Tenía toda su atención, entre otras cosas porque a ella también le excitaba lo mismo.

—Empiezo yo.

Quinn asintió entusiasmada. Maldición, al menos debería haber tratado de ocultar su emoción.

—Tengo la polla como una piedra y a punto de estallar, Quinn. Me muero de ganas de follarte.

Tragó saliva. Sus pezones temblaron presa de aquella dicha casi celestial. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras su mente disfrutaba esa imagen tan provocativa.

—Te toca —dijo Rachel.

Quinn abrió la boca y en voz queda y sensual, dijo:

—Rach, quiero sentir tu polla muy dentro de mí.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de sal. Quinn bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna para comprobar si sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado. ¡Juego, set y partido!

Con un rápido movimiento, Rachel se puso en pie y tiró de Quinn para que se levantara también. Luego se pegó a ella, tanto que Quinn podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel amoldándose contra el suyo. Su mirada era profunda e intensa y su cuerpo desprendía una calidez casi sofocante. Por un segundo creyó ver el destello de una emoción más profunda en sus ojos, aunque seguramente había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Como si se tratara de un mensaje silencioso, Rachel apretó las caderas con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Quinn. Estaba excitada, y mucho. Quinn tragó saliva. Rachel estaba excitada y caliente... por ella. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo.

Debería haberse sentido decepcionada de que el suero hubiera fallado, especialmente porque su futuro profesional dependía del éxito de aquel experimento. Pero, maldita sea, no lo estaba. Se sentía eufórica.

Se tragó el nudo que le cerraba por completo la garganta. Santo Dios, era enorme. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón. No todas las cosas buenas van en el envoltorio más pequeño.

Rachel sonrió con aire provocativo.

—Entonces que así sea —su voz no era más que un tosco susurro. El intenso calor que inundaba su mirada le lamió la piel y el cuerpo de Quinn reaccionó pidiendo más.

Le clavó los dedos en la cadera para anclar su cuerpo al de Quinn. Quinn se estremeció ante aquel contacto tan prometedor.

Inclinó su cabeza y ahí estaba su boca, a unos centímetros de la suya. Lo único que tenía que hacer ella era abrir los labios e invitarle.

Pero esa decisión le fue arrebatada de entre las manos cuando los dedos de Rachel empezaron a describir una lenta ascensión por su cuerpo. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, hundió sus manos en su melena y atrajo su boca hacia la suya.

—Se acabaron los juegos, Quinn —su voz parecía embebida por la emoción. Cuando la miró fijamente a los ojos, algo especial, casi íntimo pasó entre ellas —. Necesito saborear tu cuerpo. Cada centímetro de tu piel —le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar—. Empezaré por aquí y luego iré bajando lentamente.

Vencida por la ternura de sus palabras y la delicadeza de sus manos, Quinn sintió que se deshacía por dentro.

Rachel le sujetó la cara entre sus manos y le acarició los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas con los labios, antes de caer implacable sobre los de ella e invadir su boca con el hambriento filo de su lengua. Cuando Quinn se abrió para recibirle, Rachel cambió el ángulo de su beso para convertirlo en un acto salvaje de abandono.

Quinn podía sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, cada centímetro de su piel tatuado sobre el suyo. Pechos contra pechos, pene contra vientre, piernas contra piernas. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Rachel.

Se contorneó contra su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Rachel saqueaba su boca lasciva. Un calor abrasador corría por sus venas. Intercambiaron besos durante tanto tiempo que su cuerpo, exhausto, no dejaba de temblar.

Finalmente, sus labios se separaron y Rachel decidió entonces centrarse en los pechos. Le acarició el escote con la mirada, mientras de su garganta emergía un gruñido de aprobación.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Quinn.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y supo que decía aquellas palabras con genuina convicción. Una cálida sensación la recorrió de arriba abajo y se detuvo finalmente en algún rincón oscuro de su corazón.

Rachel le retiró con delicadeza las finas que sujetaban la camisola a los hombros y dejó al descubierto las sinuosas curvas de sus pechos. Un gemido profundo y erótico se formó en la garganta de Quinn. Cada movimiento era más sensual que el anterior, más estimulante. El corazón le latía cada vez con más violencia y los pezones se contraían con tanta fuerza que la sensación resultante se acercaba peligrosamente al dolor.

Rachel tiró de la camisola hasta que ésta quedó enrollada alrededor de la cintura de Quinn. Durante unos interminables segundos observó su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Luego besó su piel con extrema delicadeza y respiró el dulce aroma que desprendía.

—Hueles tan bien.

Lamió un pezón con pequeños movimientos circulares que a punto estuvieron de llevar a Quinn al límite. Quinn dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer, mientras los labios de Rachel seguían atormentando sus pechos. Sentía el frío contacto de su lengua sobre la piel incendiada de sus pezones. Dios, se estaba ahogando en aquel placer tan intenso. Con la determinación propia de quien tiene un objetivo claro en mente, Rachel cerró la boca alrededor de uno de los pálidos montículos de sus pechos y chupó, arañando con los dientes la sensible piel de los pezones.

Recorrió con las manos los suaves contornos de su cuerpo, mientras iniciaba un lento descenso hacia el sur. La sensación de sus dedos sobre la piel era indescriptible.

El corazón de Quinn latía cada vez con más fuerza. Los tiernos labios de su sexo se abrieron y las terminaciones nerviosas del clítoris gritaron, tratando de atraer la atención de Rachel. Se sentía mareada, casi superada por aquel deseo tan intenso. Se rindió ante lo inevitable y abrió ligeramente las piernas, invitándole en silencio a entrar.

Rachel se situó entre sus muslos y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del fino encaje que le cubría las caderas. Sus rizos estaban empapados de pasión. Cuando acarició los húmedos pliegues de su sexo sintió la excitación líquida sobre la piel de sus dedos, un gruñido profundo y gutural escapó de su garganta.

Rachel acercó su boca a la de Quinn.

—Estás muy mojada, preciosa —en sus ojos brillaba un destello hambriento de pasión.

Acarició sus suaves pétalos y separó con delicadeza los labios rosados.

—Dime, Quinn. ¿Has disfrutado tocándote tanto como lo he hecho yo mirándote?

Quinn inspiró profundamente y reunió todo el coraje que pudo para responder.

—Sí —admitió finalmente.

Los labios de Rachel acariciaron la mejilla.

— ¿Lo haces cuando estás sola? ¿Te tocas?

Quinn dudo por un segundo, así que Rachel continuó.

—No pasa nada, yo también lo hago.

—Sí —susurró finalmente—. Me gusta tocarme.

— ¿Y lo haces hasta llevarte al límite? —Su voz le acariciaba la piel con su suave cadencia.

Como un arco que se tensa, Quinn le ofreció su cuerpo.

—Sí —su piel estaba cada vez más húmeda, cubierta del suave rocío de la pasión, y su respiración más superficial. Nunca antes había estado tan excitada.

Su honestidad pareció complacer a Rachel, que la recompensó deslizando un dedo en su interior.

—Esta noche el privilegio de llevarte hasta el orgasmo será mío —le aseguró con la voz llena de promesas, mientras su dedo se abría paso entre las cálidas paredes de su sexo.

Un intenso fuego le acarició los muslos. Aquellas palabras, tan sexuales, tan prometedoras, habían estado a punto de hacer estallar el volcán que se escondía entre sus piernas.

Mientras con un dedo la penetraba, con el pulgar acarició la tierna piel del clítoris. Quinn respiró profundamente, sorprendida por la intensidad de aquella sensación, mientras las manos expertas de Rachel hacían magia en ella.

—Cuéntame en que piensas cuando te echas en la cama por las noches y te acaricias con los dedos. ¿Imaginas que son las manos de otra persona las que te recorren? —La excitación convirtió su voz en un profundo ronquido.

Quinn sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso.

—Sí.

—Cuéntame en qué piensas, Quinn —insistió, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo se filtraba por los poros de su piel.

Ante su silencio, Rachel retiró el dedo y le acarició el clítoris con más intensidad, sabiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca del límite.

Quinn protestó y se retorció entre sus manos, tratando de obligarle a que penetrara de nuevo su cuerpo, donde más la necesitaba.

—Cuéntamelo todo —insistió, deslizando el dedo un centímetro más adentro—. Dime en qué piensas y te daré lo que quieres.

Había algo en la forma en que la miraba, como si pudiera ver los recovecos más profundos de su alma y leer todos sus pensamientos, cada una de sus emociones.

La miró a los ojos, de un café tan delicado, y supo que no tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad.

—En ti, Rachel. Pienso en ti —susurró Quinn. Aquellas palabras, aquel reconocimiento de la verdad, hizo gemir de placer a Rachel, que volvió a deslizar el dedo dentro de ella.

La puñalada de placer fue tan intensa que Quinn se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Sí! —Cerró los ojos y gimió. Aquella sensación era tan indescriptible...

Rachel buscó de nuevo su boca y la besó con fuerza, mientras con los dedos continuaba asaltándola con suavidad. Un continuo temblor se apoderó de los músculos del sexo de Quinn a medida que, ola tras ola, el placer se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Le temblaron las rodillas. Rodeó el cuello de Rachel con los brazos y se sujetó a ella, temerosa de perder las fuerzas y caer al suelo.

La hizo retroceder hasta que sus piernas tocaron el sofá e inmediatamente supo cuáles eran sus intensiones. Se dejó caer sobre los mullidos cojines y abrió aún más las piernas, franqueándole el camino, haciéndole saber sin lugar a dudas lo que más deseaba.

Rachel se puso de rodillas y se situó entre los muslos de Quinn, abriéndola aún más con la amplitud de sus hombros. Quinn vio como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban al percibir el aroma de su propia excitación, que impregnaba el ambiente.

—Cariño, eres increíble.

Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Rachel y la guió hasta el punto en el que tanto necesitaba sentir el contacto de su boca.

—Por favor... —imploró, con los parpados medio cerrados.

Rachel empezó entonces un lento ascenso con la lengua sobre la suave piel de sus muslos. La calidez de su boca se grababa a fuego sobre la carne mientras se acercaba cada vez más al valle que se escondía entre sus piernas. Cuando finalmente sintió su cálido aliento sobre los delicados pétalos de su flor, Quinn arqueó la espalda para entregarle aún más sus caderas. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan delicioso.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, preciosa? —preguntó Rachel desde algún lugar remoto entre sus piernas.

Quinn inspiró profundamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, colmado de un deseo inconmensurable.

—Te quiero a ti, Rachel —gimió sin poder contenerse, y apretó con fuerza los puños, hundidos aún en el cabello de su amante—. Siempre te he querido a ti.

Al primer contacto con la lengua, Quinn se estremeció de placer. Los dedos de Rachel acariciaron los húmedos rizos de su sexo hasta encontrar por fin la zona más sensible de su sexo. La cubrió de suaves caricias, persuadiéndola para que se uniera al juego, mientras ella continuaba con el festín. Cubrió con besos las partes más privadas de Quinn, y esta se contoneo, se apretó contra Rachel, buscando aquello que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba. Dios, cómo le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Estaba muerta y había ascendido a los cielos.

— ¿Así esta bien, Quinn? ¿Te gusta? —susurró Rachel. Su cálido aliento le acarició el vello empapado y le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

Le encantaba la forma en que parecía preocuparse por su placer.

—Sí, Rachel. Así está bien. Nunca ha sido mejor —admitió—. Por favor, no te detengas.

Deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, abriéndola aún más, colmándola por completo. El placer era casi demasiado intenso como para poder soportarlo. Continuó penetrándola, más fuerte, más rápido, cambiando el ritmo y el tempo, llevándola cada vez más al borde del abismo.

De repente, una ola de calor cubrió a Quinn por completo. El suelo tembló bajo su cuerpo y supo que se estaba deshaciendo entre sus brazos. Se apretó aún más contra Rachel.

—Sí, así —gimió con voz ronca. Un poderoso terremoto se desató en su interior y sus ondas expansivas lo arrasaron todo.

Rachel la sujetó con fuerza, absorbiendo los temblores mientras ella se precipitaba, descontrolada, hacia el orgasmo. Su boca se llenó de seda líquida, mientras la mirada de Quinn se cubría de estrellas, una por cada pequeño fragmento de placer.

Se sentó sobre los talones y miró a Quinn fijamente a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Quinn sintió una intensa calidez en su interior.

Rachel se deslizó por el cuerpo de Quinn para perderse en su boca y devorar un errático suspiro de placer. Quinn podía sentir su erección incrustada en su muslo.

La besó, saboreando su propia esencia al hacerlo. Rachel le devolvió el beso. Fue aquella una caricia larga, casi perezosa, que le removió el alma, alteró sus emociones y le recordó que, a pesar de haberse prometido que no se enamoraría de Rachel si la besaba, o la tocaba, o le hacía el amor dulcemente, eso era justamente lo que había pasado.

Rachel cambió de posición, como si tratara de no aplastarla bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Aquel gesto la colmó de ternura.

—Levántate —le ordenó Quinn, sin poder apenas controlar la emoción que la estrangulaba.

Rachel entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño, empañando la perfección de los rasgos de su rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Claro que pasa algo —respondió Quinn con expresión neutra. Era evidente que Rachel estaba demasiado vestida para la ocasión.

Rachel la miró con sus preciosos ojos cafés llenos de una preocupación evidente.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Cállate y ponte de pie —puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la empujó.

Finalmente, Rachel hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Quinn se tomó unos segundos para mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Un problema? —Rachel se retiró el pelo mojado de la cara. Dios, parecía tan adorable allí de pie, con la mirada llena de ternura y preocupación.

—Sí, un problema —continuó Quinn con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Luego bajó la mirada hasta posarse entre sus piernas.

—Me gustan tus calzoncillos.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

—Gracias.

—Ahora quítatelos.

* * *

_Volví. Pensé que no me iba a dar tiempo pero, les he tomado mucho cariño y no quería dejarles así ;)_

_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Como lo he dicho antes, me sacan una sonrisa. Y eso que no soy de sonreír XD_

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

4

—Santo Dios, Quinn —murmuró Rachel, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. El delicioso olor de la rubia aún seguía pegado a su piel y le provocaba auténticas palpitaciones.

Con un brillo seductor en los ojos, Quinn se puso en pie y deslizó una mano dentro de los calzoncillos.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —El deseo convirtió su voz en un tosco susurro.

La sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de Quinn se hizo aún más visible, y también más picara.

—Claro que si prefieres que no… —El suave ronroneo de su voz resonó por todo su cuerpo. Dios todopoderoso, si se detenía en aquel justo momento, Rachel estaba segura de que moriría allí mismo víctima de un exceso de excitación.

Se apresuró a pronunciar las palabras.

—No, no. Prefiero que lo hagas. —La atrajo hacia ella y Quinn se deshizo sobre su piel. Sus cuerpos encajaban con tanta perfección… Rachel le apartó un mechón de la cara, cubierta por el rubor, y se fijó en lo provocativas y sensuales que eran las líneas de su boca.

Un suspiro violento y afilado se quedó atrapado en su garganta en el momento justo en que la mano de Quinn entraba en contacto con la piel de su miembro. Ansiosa por sentir el tacto de su piel, sujetó los calzoncillos por los lados y a punto estuvo de arrancárselos. Se deslizaron por sus piernas hasta el suelo, desde donde los lanzó al otro lado de la estancia de una patada.

Jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón, se irguió frente a Quinn, con el arma lista y cargada, un transbordador espacial a punto de despegar. Quinn rodeó su miembro con las palmas de las manos. La sensación de los dedos, cálidos y delicados, alrededor de su pene borró cualquier posible pensamiento cuerdo de la cabeza de Rachel, que mantuvo la boca cerrada, por miedo a balbucear como una idiota. Quinn primero le acarició distraídamente la punta mojada y luego deslizó los dedos con suavidad por el resto de la piel, como si estuviera examinando la textura, el grosor y la longitud.

—Estaba equivocada.

— ¿En serio? — ¡Maldición! ¿Se lo estaba pensando dos veces?

—Nunca debí apodarla Pequeño Rae —murmuró, y su voz pareció adquirir una tesitura aún más quebradiza.

La estancia empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Rachel giró la cadera, tratando de que las manos de Quinn le abarcasen en toda su envergadura. Pero ella no la dejó. Se retiró unos centímetros y observó cómo su pene oscilaba en el aire, reclamando su atención. La forma en que jugaba con ella, en que lentamente la seducía, estaba a punto de volverla loca. Su gemido se convirtió en un gruñido profundo y cavernoso. Quinn se inclinó sobre ella. Sus gruesas pestañas revoloteaban acariciando la piel de su cuello mientras ella describía un sendero de besos desde la garganta, pasando por sus pechos y siguiendo lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente estuvieron cara a cara o, mejor dicho, boca a pene. Rachel sintió que un deseo crudo e irracional le desgarraba las entrañas.

—Es bastante grande.

Rachel dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Estaba experimentando la más cruel de las agonías. Unas gotas de su esencia coronaban su sexo como perlas nacaradas. Quinn acarició la punta y extendió el espeso líquido con los dedos. Rachel sintió el incendio rugiendo en su interior y notó cómo Quinn rodeaba su polla con los labios, aquellos labios dulces y carnosos. Necesitaría hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse y no entrar en erupción.

Quinn emitió un suave gemido y cambió de posición.

—Realmente es maravillosa —admitió con total sinceridad, mientras no dejaba de acariciarle con un placer que hubiera resultado evidente a ojos de cualquiera.

Dios, aquella mujer era increíble. Podía ser salvaje e indomable, y tan pasional como ella misma. Una oleada de calor le recorrió las venas y le produjo una extraña sensación de plenitud en el corazón a la que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Sin dejar de acariciarle, Quinn abrió la boca y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Mmm…

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Aquel leve gemido estuvo a punto de llevarla al límite. Sintió cómo la sangre latía con fuerza en su pene y lo hacía crecer todavía más. Quería que la tocara, que saboreara su piel, una vez tras otra, tras otra. Con una mano le acarició los pechos y le pellizcó los pezones. Quinn suspiró y se arqueó aún más contra ella. Aquella reacción totalmente desinhibida no hizo más que avivar las ascuas de su deseo. Quinn levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Rachel y arqueó una ceja. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos más oscuros, lánguidos, llenos de lujuria.

— ¿Te importa?

Su cálido aliento le rozó el pene. No esperó a ser invitada. Antes de que Rachel tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sacó la lengua y, como una serpiente que repta sobre la tierra, describió un sendero zigzagueante a lo largo de su sexo. Rachel sintió que se perdía en las sensaciones, en el calor que desprendía aquella boca. Le flojearon las piernas y por poco no perdió el equilibrio. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y siguió el ritmo de sus movimientos. Quinn cerró la boca alrededor de su erección y la sepultó en las profundidades de su garganta. Con una mano empezó a buscar sus testículos. Los sopesó en la palma de la mano y luego apretó suavemente. El suave roce del cabello de Quinn sobre la delicada piel de los muslos le hizo oscilar al borde del precipicio.

Rachel dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras en la frente brillaban mil perlas de sudor.

Gruñó llevada por la lujuria, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por aguantar. Quería llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor lenta y apasionadamente, durante toda la noche, pero sabía que ya había sobrepasado el punto de no retorno. Sentir el suave tacto de su lengua sobre el pliegue que rodeaba la punta de su pene era más que suficiente para llevarla a la cumbre. Sin embargo, fue el sensual maullido de placer que Quinn no dejaba de emitir lo que fue demasiado para Rachel. Sintió la presión del orgasmo que se acercaba y hundió los dedos en la melena rubia de Quinn.

—Voy a correrme. —Trató de retirarle la cabeza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero Quinn se negó a moverse. Continuó con la boca cerrada alrededor de su pene, chupando con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto Rachel se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo se paralizó con el placer cegador del orgasmo.

La sensación fue tan fuerte, tan intensa, que durante unos segundos se le nubló la vista. Necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Bajó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a aquella increíble mujer que estaba arrodillada a sus pies. De pronto sintió cómo algo florecía en su interior. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Quinn y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hacia su boca. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que estar con ella físicamente pudiera despertar tantas emociones en ella. Quinn le hacía sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y lo cierto era que no estaba preparada para ello. De alguna forma, durante el tiempo que había durado ese encuentro íntimo, había notado algo distinto dentro de sí misma, se había convertido en una persona necesitada y hambrienta.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso no una Berry más «de frío corazón»? ¿Una mujer que era incapaz de tener sentimientos o de vincularse emocionalmente con otra persona? Quinn emitió un suave murmullo y atrajo de nuevo su atención. Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

—Preciosa, eres increíble. —Ni siquiera intentó que su voz no pareciera afectada por la emoción.

Quinn se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Rachel sonrió y la apretó aún más entre sus brazos. Durante unos minutos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Se quedaron allí de pie, abrazándose, escuchando el suave tictac de un reloj que sonaba en la distancia.

Finalmente, Rachel rompió aquel agradable silencio que las envolvía.

—Supongo que el suero ha fallado.

—Eso parece.

Rachel se pasó un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja.

—¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Quinn levantó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Que nuestras carreras están en peligro.

—Puede. —Una chispa le iluminó los ojos—. Tendremos que trabajar duro mañana en el laboratorio, averiguar qué es lo que ha ido mal y volver a intentarlo por la noche.

—¿Y si el suero falla otra vez?

Rachel sonrió.

—Entonces tendremos que trabajar duro también, pero de una manera totalmente distinta.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabes que estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de la ciencia, pero no podremos trabajar hasta mañana por la tarde. Gracias a la percepción superior de las cosas que posee nuestro director, tenemos que cumplir con las tres normas básicas del buen compañero de trabajo: compromiso, béisbol y barbacoa.

—Al relacionarnos fuera del trabajo, abrimos las puertas para que la felicidad y la armonía entren en nuestras vidas —corearon las dos al unísono.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alguien tiene que decirle a ese hombre que hace mucho que dejamos atrás los sesenta, que es de donde proceden los tipos como él.

—No dejes que su deseo de que los empleados nos relacionemos entre nosotros y su gusto por la decoración sesentera te engañen, Rachel. Ese tipo es un pit bull y no se le debe subestimar.

Rachel arqueó una ceja y asintió.

—Lo sé, pero podríamos no hacerle caso y decirle que ya nos hemos relacionado lo suficiente este mes.

Quinn arrugó la nariz y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho.

—No creo que éste sea el tipo de relación a la que él se refiere.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y atrajo aún más las caderas de Quinn hacia las suyas.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que esto no es el tipo de conexión entre empleados que él trata de favorecer.

—«Esto», como tú lo llamas —dijo Quinn, mientras paseaba la mirada por encima de sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo—, podría ponernos de patitas en la calle.

Sus labios, sensuales y perfectos, dibujaron una sonrisa picara.

Los pensamientos de Rachel se dispersaron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la boca de Quinn. Quería saborear su dulzura de nuevo y encontrar sosiego en la delicada calidez de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella y aprisionó sus labios con un beso profundo y sincero. Quinn se abrió para recibirle con toda la pasión que encerraba en su interior. El tacto aterciopelado de la lengua de Quinn contra la suya hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Quinn rompió el beso y se escabulló fuera del círculo que formaban sus brazos.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sujetándola por el codo para atraerla de nuevo hacia ella.

—Ese sonido.

Rachel respiró hondo, no sin cierto trabajo.

—¿Tú también lo oyes?

Quinn sonrió.

—En tus pantalones.

—¿Oyes un sonido dentro de mis pantalones?

Su suave risa le colmó de un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

—Tu móvil está sonando.

Rachel tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para centrarse.

—Es verdad. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde demonios están mis pantalones?

Rastreó el sonido del teléfono hasta que finalmente encontró los téjanos en una esquina. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo llevó rápidamente a la oreja.

—¿Sí? —Ni siquiera se molestó en eliminar el ligero tono de fastidio de su voz.

Al otro lado del hilo un hombre se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Eres tú, Rachel? —preguntó una voz grave.

Rachel suspiró, impaciente.

—Sí, ¿quién es? —respondió, molesta por aquella interrupción tan inoportuna.

—Soy Gerald, del departamento de seguridad del laboratorio.

De repente su interés por la llamada se despertó. Se irguió y trató de concentrarse. Una llamada de seguridad a aquellas horas de la noche no podía significar nada bueno. Levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con la de Quinn, que le observaba con cara de preocupación. La miró y formó las palabras «seguridad» y «laboratorio».

Gerald carraspeó de nuevo y continuó.

—Ha habido un problema en tu laboratorio.

Rachel sintió cómo los músculos de su cara se tensaban.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien ha entrado.

Maldijo en voz baja, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

—Ahora llamo a Quinn —dijo Gerald.

—No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella. —Colgó el teléfono y miró de nuevo a Quinn, que la observaba con una interrogación en la mirada.

—¿Piensas contarme qué ha pasado? —dijo Quinn, recorriendo la distancia que las separaba.

Se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago. Sacudió la cabeza, claramente preocupada.

—Alguien ha entrado en el laboratorio.

El color desapareció de la cara de Quinn.

—La investigación… —musitó. Su voz no era más que un susurro apagado.

Rachel la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Probablemente eso sea lo que andaban buscando. Vamos, tenemos que pasarnos por allí y ver si falta algo.

* * *

Quinn trató de abrirse paso entre los dos oficiales que bloqueaban la entrada del laboratorio. Uno de ellos la sujetó por el brazo y farfulló con la boca llena de donuts y decafé caliente:

—Disculpe, señorita, pero no puede entrar ahí.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle al detective Gordinflón adonde iba ella y exactamente adonde podía irse él, pero Rachel la detuvo y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, en un gesto claramente protector.

—Ella es Quinn Fabray y yo soy Rachel Berry. Es nuestro laboratorio —le dijo al oficial, mostrándole durante un segundo la tarjeta de identificación que le permitía acceder al edificio.

El oficial liberó el brazo de Quinn, se apartó a un lado y les hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Por supuesto, entren. Las estábamos esperando. Necesitamos que lo revisen todo para saber si se han llevado algo.

Quinn pasó entre los oficiales y enseguida el fuerte olor a amoníaco le saturó los sentidos. El panorama que apareció ante sus ojos la dejó sin palabras. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder apartar la mirada del archivador, que estaba destrozado, y suspiró. Habían forzado la cerradura y esparcido su contenido por toda la sala. El trabajo de meses perdido o, peor, robado.

Su último experimento era secreto por un motivo. Sabían que si la gente de AdTech, que recibía subvenciones no del gobierno sino de empresas privadas, se hacía con la idea, tratarían por todos los medios de producir el fármaco antes que nadie y llevarse toda la gloria, dejando a Quinn y a Rachel sin proyecto, sin reputación y sin nada.

Avanzó por la sala. El cristal de tubos y probetas rotos estallaba bajo sus pies, y aquí y allá había pequeños charcos, los restos de tantas pruebas… Quinn hizo lo posible para no pisarlos. Se puso en cuclillas y buscó entre el montón de papeles mojados. Si lo que los ladrones buscaban eran los archivos en los que se detallaba la composición química del supresor, se habían equivocado de lugar. Afortunadamente, aquella información estaba guardada a buen recaudo en su apartamento. A salvo de intrusos, con un candado y bajo llave.

Rachel se agachó junto a ella. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza, claramente disgustada.

—Qué desastre. —Su voz era calmada, pero su rabia, evidente.

Quinn la miró de reojo. En la comisura de sus ojos cafés se habían formado pequeñas arrugas de preocupación y su boca parecía enmarcada por profundas líneas de tensión.

—¿Crees que esto ha sido fortuito? —Estaba ansiosa por oír su opinión.

El rostro de Rachel evidenciaba la incertidumbre. Apretó los dientes y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

Seguramente también sospechaba que aquello había sido obra de la gente de AdTech. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo abiertamente, Rachel la cortó con una respuesta. A veces le sorprendía que pudiera leer su mente con tanta facilidad.

—No tengo ni la más remota duda de que esto lo ha hecho alguien de AdTech. Sólo esos cabrones serían capaces de hacer algo así. —La ternura que Quinn había adivinado en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, sustituida por la frustración y la ira.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—Quinn…

Sabía lo que iba a preguntarle y se apresuró a apaciguar sus miedos.

—Los archivos están a salvo.

Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Tal vez deberían echar un vistazo aquí —dijo la voz del detective desde el otro lado de la pequeña sala. Ambas se dieron la vuelta y le localizaron junto a la nevera abierta. El hombre se rascó la enorme panza y echó un vistazo dentro, como si esperara encontrar más donuts allí.

Rachel se puso en pie y tiró del brazo de Quinn para que también se levantara.

—Han roto esta cerradura. ¿Ven algo raro aquí dentro? —preguntó el detective.

Quinn cruzó la sala, se inclinó junto al oficial y examinó las probetas detenidamente. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas. Hasta que no analizase los componentes de cada uno de los tubos, no tendría la certeza.

—No estoy segura. Necesito algo de tiempo para averiguarlo. Tengo que analizar el contenido de estas probetas.

El detective le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre.

—Cuando haya terminado, llámeme a este número.

Quinn miró la tarjeta. Detective Gordinflón, también conocido como detective Doyle. Se guardó el pequeño rectángulo de cartulina en el bolsillo trasero de los téjanos. De pronto un sonido junto a la puerta del laboratorio le llamó la atención. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sugar, su asistente, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado? He recibido una llamada de Gerard diciéndome que me pasara enseguida por el laboratorio. —Cruzó rápidamente la sala para darle un caluroso abrazo.

Permanecieron abrazadas durante unos segundos. Después Sugar se retiró y la miró de arriba abajo. Su mirada se posó primero en ella y luego en Rachel, para volver finalmente a Quinn.

—¿Estáis bien? Estás colorada.

Vaya si estaba colorada, pero no precisamente por el allanamiento.

—Rachel y yo estamos bien. No estábamos aquí cuando ha pasado —explicó. Recorrió con un gesto de la mano el resto del laboratorio y añadió—: ¡Qué desastre!

Sugar movió la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y su coleta color castaño se agitó en el aire.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Tengo que analizar los contenidos de estas probetas para determinar si han sido alterados. Podrías echarme una mano.

—Enseguida me pongo con ello —respondió su asistente, moviendo la coleta como si fuera la cola de un cachorro.

Rachel apareció detrás de Quinn y le acarició el brazo con ternura. En un segundo, en todo el cuerpo, se le puso la carne de gallina. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Rachel le señaló la jaula de metal que había junto a la ventana, donde guardaban las dos ratas de laboratorio que utilizaban en sus experimentos.

—Al menos _Bonnie y Clyde _están ilesos. —Su voz le acarició la piel mientras el contacto de su mano le traía a la mente recuerdos dulces y pecaminosos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y observó a sus ratas favoritas.

—Ojalá el experimento hubiera consistido en enseñarles a hablar. Así podrían confirmar nuestras sospechas acerca de quiénes son los responsables de esto.

Rachel se rió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. La calidez de aquel gesto tan delicado la colmó de una agradable sensación. Se dio media vuelta para que Sugar no pudiera ver su reacción ante la proximidad de Rachel. Lo último que quería era que su asistente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. No quería que su vida amorosa fuera el primer tema de conversación cada mañana alrededor de la máquina de café.

Rachel señaló la montaña de papeles que aún se amontonaban en el suelo del laboratorio.

—Revisaré esos archivos y veré si falta algo mientras vosotras dos os ocupáis de esto.

Quinn le miró el trasero mientras se alejaba. El recuerdo de lo que habían vivido aquella misma tarde arrasó con todo como una tormenta de fuego. Recordó la forma en que se había dejado llevar entre sus brazos, cómo la había elevado a las más altas cumbres de la pasión únicamente con los dedos, la boca y la lengua. Y las cosas que ella había hecho en aquel cuerpo escultural… Cosas maravillosas, deliciosas, que pensaba repetir una y otra vez…

Sintió un cálido cosquilleo entre las piernas y se estremeció de placer. Recordó que Sugar seguía a su lado y trató de centrarse, dejar a un lado sus deseos más inmediatos y concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. Buscó una pinza de plástico sobre la mesa de trabajo y se recogió el pelo con ella, volviendo así al que era su estilo profesional.

Sugar se inclinó hacia delante en su taburete.

—Mmm… ¿De qué iba eso?

—¿El qué? —Introdujo una jeringuilla en la primera probeta y tomó con ella parte del líquido que contenía. Luego se la pasó a Sugar—. Lleva esto al laboratorio de análisis, por favor.

La chica cogió el tubo, pero ignoró el resto, y redirigió la conversación hacia el tema que su jefa no tenía intención alguna de comentar. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y luego se concentró de nuevo en Quinn. En voz baja, como si fueran compañeras de crímenes, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué está pasando entre vosotras dos? —Sus labios, pintados del color del café, se curvaron como si estuvieran hechos de chocolate.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, disgustada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Nada.

—No me digas que nada. He visto cómo la mirabas. —Entornó sus enormes ojos castaños—. Ahora que lo pienso, se te ve distinta esta noche…

Quinn anotó el número de probeta en su cuaderno y cogió otra jeringuilla para repetir el procedimiento.

—Supongo que estoy un poco estresada por lo del robo —mintió, tratando de cambiar de tema y deseando que Sugar le creyera.

La asistente, sin embargo, no le dio ni un respiro. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Oh…, Dios… mío! —Su voz sonó una octava más aguda.

—¿Qué?

—Os habéis acostado —concluyó, con la boca abierta.

Quinn notó cómo la sangre le teñía las mejillas.

—No seas tonta. No me he acostado con Rachel.

Sugar se agarró al brazo de Quinn.

—Con Rachel. —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Calla… No he hecho tal cosa. —Pero, sabiéndose descubierta, gruñó y enterró la cara entre las manos.

—Por supuesto que sí lo has hecho. —Sugar acercó el taburete al de Quinn—. Cuéntame. Cuéntamelo todo. Quiero todos los detalles jugosos. Hasta el más pequeño.

—Sugar, para o al final te oirá —susurró, mirando en dirección a Rachel para averiguar si realmente se había percatado de los gritos histéricos de la asistente. Afortunadamente estaba enfrascada en una conversación con el detective.

—Así que es verdad.

Temiendo que, si contestaba afirmativamente, Sugar se pusiera en pie de un salto y bailase allí mismo _la Macarena_, puso una mano sobre la de ella para evitar que se moviera.

—¿Y bien? —insistió la asistente.

Quinn suspiró de pura frustración, consciente de que Sugar no se daría por satisfecha hasta que conociera hasta el más íntimo de los detalles.

—Escucha, te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales si me prometes dejar el tema por ahora. —Deseó que aquello fuera suficiente para apaciguar la curiosidad de su amiga, al menos por el momento.

—Vaya, vaya. Lo sabía, es que lo sabía —canturreó Sugar, agitando los brazos en el aire como si fuera un cantante de rap siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

La excitación que brillaba en sus ojos era contagiosa y Quinn no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Luego apuntó un dedo hacia la puerta.

—Vete. A trabajar. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Una vez que Sugar desapareció finalmente por la puerta, ella trató de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero le resultaba difícil no distraerse teniendo a Rachel tan cerca. Miró furtivamente en su dirección. Estaba junto a la ventana, sacando a _Bonnie _de la jaula y colocándola sobre la palma de su mano. Después de examinarla detenidamente, se la acercó a la cara y le habló dulcemente, mientras la rata no dejaba de mover su pequeña naricilla. Quinn sintió cómo las emociones se cerraban en un nudo alrededor de su garganta. Le hubiera gustado saber qué le decía, pero estaba demasiado lejos para oírla. De pronto, como si pudiera notar sus miradas, Rachel volvió la cabeza, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Quinn. A Quinn el corazón le dio un vuelco. Rachel, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír y a guiñarle un ojo, un gesto sensual y cargado de significado. Avergonzada, Quinn bajó la mirada, cogió otra probeta y reanudó el trabajo. Unos minutos más tarde, incapaz de contenerse, echó otra rápida mirada en dirección a su atractiva compañera de laboratorio. Estaba acariciando el lomo de _Bonnie_. Le encantaban los animales, fueran del tipo que fueran, igual que a ella. Era conmovedora la forma en que alimentaba a aquellas dos ratas de laboratorio.

Al cabo del rato, Sugar apareció de nuevo en el laboratorio con los resultados de los análisis. Se dejó caer sobre un taburete junto a Quinn y le devolvió las probetas que había analizado.

—Todo está bien. No parece haber ninguna alteración en la composición del potenciador de la libido.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—¿Potenciador? Esto no son potenciadores. Lo que te he pedido que analizaras es un inhibidor.

—Me temo que no —le aseguró la joven, mientras golpeaba el tubo de ensayo con una uña perfectamente pintada—. Estos tubos contienen un potenciador.

Quinn dio la vuelta a los tubos en la mano y cotejó la numeración con la que figuraba en sus notas. Los viales que iban del veinte al veinticinco eran inhibidores, no potenciadores. Tenía que haber algún tipo de error.

—Repite los análisis, Sugar.

La asistente frunció el entrecejo, perpleja.

—¿Por qué? Los he analizado dos veces y no hay ningún problema. Nadie ha alterado su composición.

Imposible. Aquellas cinco muestras tenían que ser supresores. A menos que… ¡Oh, no! Sintió cómo el color desaparecía de sus mejillas. A menos que alguien se hubiera colado en el laboratorio antes de esa noche. De pronto la verdad se materializó ante sus ojos y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Le había dado a Rachel un potenciador aquella misma tarde, y no un inhibidor como era su intención. Sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Tomó aire y se puso de pie. Como el sonido de unas uñas arañando la superficie lisa de una pizarra, la silla chirrió contra las baldosas del suelo y aquel sonido estridente llamó la atención de Rachel.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó. En tan sólo tres pasos, cruzó la estancia y se detuvo junto a Quinn. Miró primero a Sugar, luego a Quinn y finalmente los tubos que ésta mantenía firmemente sujetos.

La mente de Quinn trabajaba a marchas forzadas, tratando de encontrar el sentido a todo aquello. Angustiada, cerró los ojos con fuerza. De pronto todo parecía cobrar sentido. Aquél era el motivo por el que Rachel parecía tan excitada y ansiosa por mantener relaciones con ella. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido consciente de que no era su tipo de mujer. La erección de aquella noche no había tenido nada que ver con su habilidad para excitarla. Una simple brisa hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en Rachel.

Consciente de que Rachel podía leer en sus expresiones y en cada uno de susgestos, trató de borrar la decepción de su cara. Se agarró a la poca compostura que le quedaba y convirtió la mueca de su boca en una línea severa y apagada. Sugar y Rachel esperaban ansiosas su respuesta, así que decidió centrarse.

—Parece ser que alguien ha alterado el contenido de los viales y que la dosisque te he administrado esta tarde no era un inhibidor sino un potenciador de la libido. —Dejó las pequeñas probetas en una bandeja y trató de fingir una risa despreocupada.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Rachel.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Rachel dejó caer la carpeta que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa de trabajo y luego hundió las manos en los bolsillos, deslizando los téjanos unos centímetros más debajo de su cintura. Quinn se obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Eso son buenas noticias. Quiere decir que nuestro experimento no tiene por qué haber fallado.

Quinn sonrió ausente, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pues claro que eran buenas noticias, excepto por el dato insignificante de que ahora sabía que se había acostado con ella no porque la deseara, sino porque lo necesitaba. No era tan ingenua como para tratar de buscar otras explicaciones. Nunca antes las hormonas de Rachel habían experimentado una actividad tan intensa. De pronto sintió frío. Se rodeó con los brazos, tratando de impedir un escalofrío.

Rachel entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de su repentino malestar.

—Estás agotada, Quinn. Déjame que te lleve a casa. Ya has tenido suficiente por esta noche. Dormir te aclarará la mente y hará que te sientas mejor.

Dios, necesitaba alejarse de Rachel, descubrir qué era aquello que sentía con tanta intensidad. Con mucho cuidado recogió las probetas, las guardó en la nevera y colocó un nuevo candado. Sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle a la cara, le habló por encima del hombro.

—No, estoy bien. Sugar puede llevarme, vive cerca de mi casa. De todas formas, aquí ya hemos hecho suficiente por esta noche.

—Permíteme al menos que os acompañe a las dos hasta el coche.

Se acercó al archivador y tiró de los cajones metálicos para comprobar que estaban bien cerrados.

—La policía sigue buscando pistas por los alrededores. Estaremos bien.

Rachel se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, tratando de captar su atención. Quinn se tensó ante aquel movimiento.

—¿Estás segura?

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, Quinn asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, aguantar la mirada de aquella mujer le pareció lo más difícil del mundo.

—Mañana por la mañana pasaré a buscarte para ir al partido y luego a la barbacoa. Cuando acabemos, podemos pasarnos por aquí —dijo Rachel.

—No, no hace falta, me llevaré el coche —respondió ella rápidamente—. Tengo un par de recados que hacer por la mañana. —A pesar de que no había querido parecer alterada, la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Trató de recuperar el ambiente distendido que siempre había reinado entre ellas dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y añadiendo rápidamente—: Nos vemos allí.

—Vale. Yo me quedo un rato más aquí para limpiar este desastre. De todas formas, quiero repetir algunas de las pruebas en _Bonnie _y en _Clyde _para ver si la última versión del suero funciona en ellos antes de que la probemos nosotras mañana por la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Quinn. Las palabras de Rachel no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza. ¿Podría pasar por aquello otra vez, especialmente después de saber qué había causado su excitación? La verdad le pareció mucho más descorazonadora.

Antes de que Quinn tuviera tiempo de protestar, Sugar se puso en pie de un salto.

—Así que eso es lo que os traíais entre manos. Intentasteis experimentar la una con la otra y la cosa falló. —Se llevó la mano a la frente y se rió—. Ése es el motivo por el que habéis acabado durmiendo juntas, por culpa de esos viales equivocados.

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Quinn la cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Lo último que quería era oírle confirmar las sospechas de la asistente.

—Buenas noches, Rachel —dijo, mientras sujetaba a Sugar por el codo y prácticamente la arrastraba en dirección a la puerta.

Con Sugar a cuestas, Quinn abrió la puerta de seguridad y salió al exterior. El frío aire de la noche la ayudó a deshacerse de las marcas de vergüenza que le teñían las mejillas. Arrastró a su asistente, astuta pero demasiado habladora, por todo el aparcamiento y no la soltó hasta que finalmente llegaron al coche. Sugar presionó el botón del mando a distancia para que se abrieran las puertas del vehículo y ambas ocuparon sus asientos en el pequeño Honda.

En cuanto la luz interior se hubo apagado y la oscuridad las envolvió con su frío manto, Quinn gruñó y enterró la cara entre las manos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que Rachel la deseaba? Aquella situación le resultaba tan humillante… ¿Podría algún día volver a mirarla a la cara?

—¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró, escondida entre las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Dónde está el problema? Te has acostado con Rachel. ¿Es que acaso no querías hacerlo? —Sugar deslizó la llave en el contacto y arrancó el coche.

—Por supuesto que quería. ¿Y quién no? —Se tapó los ojos con las manos y sacudió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Cierto. Suele causar ese efecto sobre las otras personas, ¿verdad? Si yo tuviera la oportunidad, me tiraría en picado. —Hizo un sonido con la lengua, como si chupara. Quinn miró a su amiga y frunció el entrecejo, mientras en su mente se formaban imágenes de su amiga y Rachel practicando el mambo horizontal. Sintió el afilado aguijón de los celos y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

—La cuestión es que no se hubiera acostado conmigo si las muestras no hubieran estado mezcladas. Tú misma lo has dicho.

Sugar la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no se hubiera acostado contigo?

—Que el infierno aún no se ha congelado.

Sugar se rió.

—En serio, Quinn, ¿qué te hace pensar que no le gustas?

—No soy su tipo. Tú misma has visto con tus propios ojos la clase de mujeres que suele atraer.

Su amiga ajustó el retrovisor izquierdo del coche.

—¿Te has mirado últimamente? Ya no eres ninguna monjita, Quinn.

—Soy un imán de bichos raros.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, pues lo soy.

—Entonces Rachel es el bicho raro más caliente con el que me haya cruzado jamás.

—Para que conste en acta, no dormimos juntas, más bien hicimos todo lo demás.

Sugar dio marcha atrás y maniobró para incorporarse a la autopista.

—Entonces, ¿quieres o no quieres acostarte con Rachel y acabar lo que habéis empezado?

Quinn descansó las manos sobre su regazo y miró distraídamente la carretera.

—No… Sí… No lo sé. —Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla y suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿qué decides?

¿Qué sentido tenía mentir? Las expresiones de su rostro eran totalmente transparentes.

—Sí —admitió finalmente en voz baja, aunque sabía que otra noche con Rachel equivaldría al suicidio emocional. Ni siquiera un chaleco antibalas podría protegerla de la forma en que la hacía sentir.

—Pues entonces ve a por ella. Sedúcela mañana por la noche. Eso es lo que yo haría.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? Creo que te olvidas de algo, Sugar. Se ha acostado conmigo porque las probetas estaban cambiadas. Además, mañana no querrá dormir conmigo, entre otras razones porque lo que le voy a inyectar es un inhibidor.

Sugar arqueó una ceja, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa juguetona.

—Vuelve a cambiar las probetas.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así.

—Soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—Mal, mal, Quinn. Tú siempre jugando a ser la niña buena. Siempre siguiendo las reglas y pintando sólo dentro de las marcas. Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Rachel?

El término «bien» era quedarse corto.

—Sí.

— ¿Y Rachel se lo ha pasado bien?

Quinn recordó sus ojos llenos de lujuria, la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado y sus gemidos de placer en el momento del orgasmo. Sólo pensar en ello hizo que un temblor le recorriese el cuerpo.

—Supongo que sí.

Sugar agitó una mano en el aire.

—Claro que sí. Y volvería a pasárselo bien. Las dos lo haríais. Así que ¿dónde está el problema?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está el problema? Empecemos por que es inmoral… —respondió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Además, ¿qué pasa con el experimento? Tenemos que presentar los resultados ante el comité la semana que viene. Y si no conseguimos lo que están buscando, no aprobarán la subvención y nos quedaremos todos sin trabajo, incluida tú —amenazó, agitando un dedo en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Las palabras clave en todo esto son «semana» y «que viene». Tienes tiempo más que suficiente para probar el experimento y para colarte entre las sábanas de una tía que tiene fama de cumplir todos los deseos de toda mujer.

Quinn miró a su amiga. Había comprobado que, en efecto, Rachel era capaz de aquello y de mucho más. En realidad, con ella había sido así.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan malvada. Recuérdame que te despida mañana por la mañana —bromeó.

Sugar sonrió y detuvo el coche frente al apartamento de su amiga.

—Piénsatelo.

Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya lo he hecho y no pienso hacerte caso —respondió con rotundidad—. Gracias por traerme, Sugar. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sugar, espera. ¿Es verdad eso de que tienes que hacer unos recados por la mañana?

—No —respondió.

—Entonces me pasaré para recogerte e ir juntas al partido. No tiene ningún sentido que nos llevemos dos coches cuando yo tengo que pasar por aquí igualmente.

Quinn asintió.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. —Salió del coche, se despidió de su amiga con la mano y corrió hacia la entrada del edificio. ¿Cómo podía ser que Sugar le hubiera sugerido algo tan ridículo?

Trató de olvidar la conversación que acababa de mantener con ella, pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las palabras de su amiga volvían una y otra vez a su mente. Abrió la puerta de cristal de la entrada y entró en el edificio. Lo único en lo que quería pensar era en darse un baño caliente, prepararse una taza de té y meterse en la cama para disfrutar de una reparadora noche de sueño antes del partido del día siguiente. No quería malgastar ni un segundo más en algo tan estúpido. Porque cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor le sonaba la idea. ¡Santo Dios!

* * *

_Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí esta. Sin mucho que decir, les agradezco nuevamente los reviews, alertas y favoritos. _

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

5

Aún vestida con el uniforme de su equipo de _soft ball_, Quinn se dejó caer en una de las mullidas tumbonas del jardín privado del director, protegido del exterior por una hilera de árboles. Con una mano sostenía un vaso de limonada helada y con la otra se masajeaba el codo en el que acababa de hacerse daño. Levantó la cabeza y bebió un trago de limonada. A su alrededor, la decoración floral impregnaba el ambiente con su aroma y le despertaba los sentidos.

La razón por la que el director había querido que ella jugara como primera base estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Todo el mundo sabía que era tan torpe que no podía ni coger un resfriado con un Kleenex usado, así que, situándola en aquella posición, el director otorgaba a su equipo y a sí mismo una ventaja bastante injusta. Tal vez aquello colmara su existencia de «felicidad y armonía», aunque obviamente ella no opinaba lo mismo.

Sus ojos vagaron entre sus compañeros de trabajo hasta posarse finalmente en Rachel. Avanzaba en su dirección, rodeando el perímetro de la piscina con forma de riñón y luego abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Con los ojos fijos en ella, le estudió mientras se acercaba. Se había quitado el uniforme que resaltaba con tanta precisión su esculpido cuerpo y su trasero. Ahora vestía un pequeño short de color azul oscuro y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo atlético.

Quinn la miró a la cara y luego continuó recorriendo el resto de su anatomía, registrando cada uno de los deliciosos detalles de la piel bronceada, de sus pequeños pechos y de sus abdominales. Mientras la devoraba desde la distancia, sintió una punzada intensa entre las piernas.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras se preguntaba qué atuendo le gustaba más, el uniforme ajustado de _soft ball _o el sensual short. De pronto la malvada idea de Sugar, la posibilidad de cambiar el contenido de los viales, le cruzó la mente como un relámpago. Sintió cómo la lujuria se hacía más y más intensa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para ignorar sus deseos.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era la única que disfrutaba de las vistas. Un grupo de mujeres, con los ojos llenos de lascivas promesas, invitaban a Rachel a que se uniera a ellas en la piscina. Rachel les respondió con un gesto de la cabeza y luego volvió la mirada hacia Quinn. Le brillaban los ojos con una sensualidad oscura y remota que a ella le pareció cálida y familiar. Con pasos largos y determinados, Rachel continuó avanzando en su dirección. De pronto, y como surgida de la nada, Kitty, del departamento de contabilidad, se materializó frente a Rachel como un perrito faldero, o más bien como una perra en celo, bloqueándole el paso. Si aquella mujer tuviera rabo, ahora mismo lo estaría meneando como una loca.

Hablaron durante un instante, pero Quinn no pudo oír lo que se decían por encima del bullicio que procedía de la piscina, donde algunos empleados disputaban un partido de voleibol. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, la larga melena rubia de Kitty se agitaba sobre sus hombros mientras compartía algún chiste privado con la morena. Sus generosos atributos encajaban perfectamente con la lista de requisitos básicos de Rachel. Parecía como si aquella mujer estuviera esperando a que alguien le lanzara un hueso. Los dedos de Quinn se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del vaso que sostenía mientras un extraño sonido, primitivo y primario, escapaba de su garganta. Después de la noche anterior, se había ganado un puesto privilegiado en la carrera por tan codiciado hueso.

Maldijo en voz baja. El deseo se había convertido en celos, y los celos habían matado el deseo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ver cómo Rachel dejaba a Kitty a un lado y continuaba avanzando hacia ella.

Se arrodilló a su lado e hizo que el cálido aire de la tarde se estremeciera a su alrededor. Quinn inspiró, saboreando su aroma, rico en matices, frutal. Rachel se acurrucó a su lado y ella sintió una bocanada húmeda entre las piernas. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos no podían ocultar la preocupación que sentía por ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —La rica cadencia de su voz provocó una reacción inmediata en el cuerpo de Quinn, que inclinó la cabeza tratando de ocultar la expresión que acababa de florecer en su rostro.

Quinn le sujetó el brazo con manos expertas para poder examinar su cara con mayor detenimiento. Quinn no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo reconfortada que se sentía cuando la tocaba. Le frotó la piel con el pulgar, describiendo pequeños movimientos circulares. ¡Santo Dios! Reprimió un gemido de placer mientras las tiernas caricias de Rachel le recordaban que ya había utilizado aquel mismo movimiento con ella, pero en una parte mucho más sensible de su cuerpo.

—Te han dado una paliza en la última carrera.

Le hizo estirar el brazo y ella se quejó de dolor.

—Ah —protestó, frunciendo el entrecejo con todas sus fuerzas mientras rogaba que aquello distrajera la atención de Rachel lejos de la forma en que su cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar—. Bueno, no tenías por qué lanzarte en plancha sobre la última base, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y oscuras, parecieron disculparse con ella. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Lo siento, ha sido un accidente. —El tono de su voz era suave, tanto que Quinn notó cómo se le erizaba el vello—. Claro que cuando me he llevado a Max por delante en la segunda no ha sido precisamente por accidente.

Quinn la miró con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? —Max Baker, uno de los jóvenes asistentes de la quinta planta, llevaba los últimos dos meses pidiéndole una cita. Daba igual cuántas veces le dijera que no. Él continuaba insistiendo.

La sonrisa de chica mala de Rachel adquirió una nota de maldad.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

De pronto Rachel dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Aquella chispa que brillaba en sus ojos no podían ser celos. Estaba equivocada, seguro.

—Me cabrea la forma en que te falta al respeto. Ya sé que me dijiste que te podías ocupar de él tú sola. —Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron—. Y sé que puedes hacerlo, pero preferiría que me dejaras ponerle las cosas claras. Es evidente que no pilla el mensaje.

Sus ojos, de un café intenso, recorrieron las líneas de su rostro y Laura sintió que las palabras abandonaban su garganta. Aquella mirada penetrante era capaz de dejarla sin aliento. Era imposible obviar el nudo de deseo que se le formaba en la boca del estómago.

—Mira, te he traído un poco de hielo. —Se acercó aún más a ella y le puso una bolsa de plástico sobre el codo.

Aquella entrega, aquella sincera dedicación, accionó algo en el interior de Quinn. Cuando levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos, cafés, seductores, tuvo que controlar sus emociones. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener el tono de voz. Se humedeció los labios y tomó aire, incapaz todavía de llenar los pulmones al máximo.

—Gracias. —Dejó la limonada a un lado y sujetó la bolsa de hielo. Volvió a levantar la mirada y sonrió—. La tengo. —Rachel retiró la mano y sus dedos se rozaron por un instante. Aquella caricia, tosca y fortuita, despertó todos los sentidos de Quinn y la dejó sumida en una agradable calidez y necesitada del contacto de su piel.

También se sintió mojada.

Los ojos de Rachel la observaron con ternura. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y ella sintió de nuevo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

—Cuando se derrita, avísame y te traeré otra bolsa.

De nuevo aquella sensación cálida en los recovecos más secretos de su alma.

Estaban tan cerca que la proximidad emocional entre ellas era extrañamente intensa.

Siempre había sentido una sensación de familiaridad cuando estaban juntas, pero ahora algo había cambiado, había surgido una intimidad que nunca antes había estado allí. Aunque tal vez aquello no fuera más que el producto de su imaginación. De pronto sopló una suave brisa por todo el jardín de la casa, que ayudó a Quinn a deshacerse de la sensación de calor. Rachel no se movió de su lado. Era evidente que no tenía ganas de relacionarse con sus compañeros, ni de darse un chapuzón en la piscina, plagada de pirañas de larga cabellera rubia al acecho de una presa.

Ella temía que Rachel quisiera hablar del experimento de la noche anterior, así que decidió evitar el tema y hablar de _Bonnie _y _Clyde_. La miró y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Funcionó el nuevo suero que le inyectaste anoche a Clyde?

Rachel frunció el ceño y suspiró. Se sentó a los pies de la tumbona con las piernas cruzadas, mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y se relajaban con cada movimiento. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla y sacudió la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y adoptó su expresión más profesional.

—No, maldita sea. Por eso mismo tenemos que probarlo otra vez en mí, esta misma noche. Necesito sentir los resultados para poder documentarlos correctamente —respondió, musitando maldiciones silenciosas entre dientes.

Quinn también se dejó llevar por su lado más profesional y redirigió sus pensamientos.

—No sé, Rachel, sigo pensando que falta algo en la fórmula. Es como si se nos estuviera pasando algo por alto, un detalle insignificante pero vital. —Se mordió el labio inferior, concentrada en los términos de la investigación—. Y no consigo saber qué es.

El sonido de unos pies desnudos sobre el sendero de cemento anunció la llegada del director.

—Bueno, bueno, mira estas das, perdidas en sus pensamientos. —Quinn inclinó la cabeza, se protegió los ojos del intenso sol de la tarde con una mano y vio cómo Reginald Smith se acercaba.

El director inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. La melena, de cabellos gruesos y canosos, le cubrió los ojos, mientras su mirada se desplazaba hasta la bolsa de hielo que cubría el codo de Quinn.

— ¿Cómo tienes el brazo?

Quinn lo estiró y luego volvió a doblarlo, ignorando el dolor.

—Bien, sólo un poco dolorido.

Reginald se metió las manos en los bolsillos del ajustado traje de baño color naranja chillón, que sin duda llevaba dando vueltas por su armario al menos desde los sesenta. Aquélla no era la mejor indumentaria para un hombre de su edad y tamaño. Aunque parecía relajado, la expresión de su cara decía todo lo contrario. Antes que nada, él era un hombre de negocios al que no le gustaba que le subestimasen.

—Bien. No querría que este pequeño incidente interfiriera con la presentación de resultados ante el consejo de la semana próxima.

Los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron por la pierna de Quinn. Se detuvo a la altura del tobillo y lo apretó suavemente. Un mensaje silencioso para que le siguiera la corriente. El tacto de sus cálidas manos sobre su piel desnuda le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior e hizo más difícil aún que pudiera formar un solo pensamiento coherente. Disimuló un escalofrío, ignoró el provocativo pase de diapositivas que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Nada interferirá en la presentación —dijo Rachel. Luego miró a Quinn—. ¿Verdad?

Quinn intentó aparentar tranquilidad y rezó para que su voz no la traicionara.

Miró a Rachel a los ojos y asintió.

—Verdad.

Reginald ladeó la cabeza y se centró en Quinn.

—Así pues, deduzco por tus palabras que todo marcha según el plan —dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un segundo.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y trató de concentrarse.

—Naturalmente —respondió, con mucha más convicción de la que en realidad sentía—. Hemos trabajado muy duro en este proyecto.

«Duro» era la palabra clave. Aunque se reservó para sí misma a qué la estaba aplicando.

—Por supuesto. Las dos sabéis lo importante que es esa subvención para el centro. Y si todo sale según los planes, el próximo invierno podréis empezar con las pruebas preliminares para hallar la fórmula para prolongar el placer, la nueva revolución farmacéutica diseñada para garantizar erecciones prolongadas y orgasmos múltiples.

Rachel y Quinn asintieron al unísono y luego él trató de redirigir la conversación.

— ¿Se sabe algo del allanamiento?

—Seguimos trabajando en ello. —Reginald sacudió la cabeza, claramente contrariado, al ver a su maravillosa esposa Verónica aparecer a su lado—. El detective Doyle cree que ha sido alguien de dentro.

Verónica frunció los labios, retiró los oscuros rizos de su melena de los hombros y deslizó su delgado brazo alrededor de la protuberante cintura de su marido.

—Al menos Quinn fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar los archivos fuera del laboratorio —añadió Reginald.

Rachel sonrió a Quinn.

—Ésa es mi chica. La más brillante del lugar.

La más brillante del lugar.

No la más sensual.

O la más atractiva.

O aquella a la que se moría de ganas de llevar a la cama, a la que le arrancaría la ropa con los dientes y ataría al cabecero de la cama para recorrer todo su cuerpo con la lengua hasta que… ¡Dios santo!

Verónica se metió entonces en la conversación y Quinn encontró en sus palabras la forma de purificar sus pensamientos y poner los pies de nuevo sobre el suelo.

—Vamos, Reggie, ya conoces las reglas: nada de hablar de trabajo. Y, además, requieren tu presencia en la barbacoa.

Reggie, como su esposa le llamaba con tanto cariño, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ésta, se dio la vuelta y añadió por encima del hombro:

—Espero tener ese informe encima de mi mesa antes de la reunión del comité.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para que no pudieran oírles, Rachel se inclinó hacia Quinn y le dijo:

— ¿Cómo consiguió un pit bull como él encontrar a una gatita como ella?

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Una sonrisa juguetona asomó en los labios de Rachel.

—Puede que la mantenga satisfecha a base de algún potenciador de la libido — bromeó—. Es increíble lo que esas sustancias pueden hacer en la gente.

Quinn tragó saliva.

—Sí, verdaderamente increíble —respondió, obligándose a sonreír. El estómago le dio un vuelco y sus tripas rugieron. Sabía muy bien lo poderoso que podía ser un potenciador. Y Rachel también lo sabía.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para explicar el ruido de sus tripas.

—Sí. —Aprovechó la ocasión para cambiar rápidamente de tema, tratando de ocultarle la verdadera razón por la que se le habían revuelto las entrañas.

Quinn se fijó entonces en Sugar, que acababa de abrir las puertas del patio y salía al exterior. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un bañador de una pieza de un intenso color amarillo que acentuaba las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo. Con un gesto de la mano, Quinn la invitó a que se uniera a ellas.

Rachel se puso en pie y arqueó una ceja, en la que ya era su mueca interrogativa por excelencia.

— ¿Lo de siempre? —le preguntó con voz suave—. ¿Un perrito caliente con mostaza?

—Sí, gracias. —Tanta consideración por su parte le ablandó el corazón. Dios, era tan adorable… Mientras se alejaba, se llevó consigo toda su atención.

Sugar se dejó caer en la tumbona contigua e hizo regresar a Quinn a la realidad con su pregunta:

— ¿Cómo está tu novia?

Quinn levantó la barbilla unos centímetros y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—No es mi novia.

—Bueno, al menos sí te gustaría que lo fuera, ¿no? —insistió Sugar.

Cansada del tema, Quinn se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

Sugar se rió y estiró las piernas.

—Atención, jefa, tostón a las dos en punto.

Quinn levantó la vista y vio a Max Baker avanzando en su dirección. Se estaba ajustando las gafas mientras se pasaba la mano por sus mullidos rizos dorados, que a ella siempre le hacían pensar en un diente de león.

—Sé buena, Sugar —advirtió Quinn a su amiga—. No deberías ponerle motes a la gente.

Antes de que Max llegara donde ellas estaban, el director le bloqueó el paso y empezó a hablar con él. Por la expresión del rostro de Reginald, aquélla parecía ser una conversación importante.

Sugar se encogió de hombros.

—No es culpa mía que ese chico se comporte como un auténtico tostón. —Se quedó callada un instante, algo sumamente extraño en ella, y luego añadió, como si se le hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo momento—: Y le huele el aliento como si acabase de salir de un ataúd. —Levantó las manos al cielo—. ¿Y por qué demonios no se corta esos pelos? Parece uno de esos muñecos a los que, cuando los riegas, les sale hierba de la cabeza.

Quinn disimuló una carcajada.

— ¡Sugar, calla! Te va a oír. —Estiró un brazo y le dio un cachete en el muslo.

La chica se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, consternada.

—Vale, lo retiro.

— ¿Qué retiras?

Su amiga suspiró, claramente resignada.

—Tenías razón, eres un imán de bichos raros.

Los labios de Quinn se contrajeron hasta convertirse en una delgada línea rosada.

—Sabes que odio decirte «te lo dije». —Dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado y cogió su vaso.

—Estoy segura de que todos sus amigos imaginarios también están loquitos por tus huesos —susurró Sugar, inclinándose hacia su amiga.

Esta vez Quinn fue incapaz de disimular una sonora carcajada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de su cara al ver cómo una de las pirañas salía de la piscina y se dirigía a Rachel, que estaba junto a la barbacoa. La expresión de aquella mujer era más falsa que una loncha de queso envuelta en plástico. Quinn se sintió como si alguien le acabara de dar una patada en la boca del estómago. Aquella mujer, aquella piraña, no apartaba los ojos de Rachel, provocándole, retorciéndose el pelo con las manos y dejando que el agua se escurriese entre sus pechos. Quinn hubiera preferido no mirar, pero aquella piraña la tenía intrigada. Santo Dios, si parecía capaz de dejar un hueso limpio de carne en tan sólo unos segundos. Aún no había nacido la persona que pudiera sobrevivir al ataque de una devoradora de semejante calaña.

Rachel, sin embargo, no parecía estar dispuesta a caer en sus garras. Retrocedió un paso. Tan sólo fueron unos centímetros, pero resultó suficiente para que pudiera recuperar su espacio vital, y Quinn sintió placer y sorpresa a partes iguales. Finalmente, apartó la mirada de la escena y susurró en voz baja:

—Maldita piraña.

No tenía derecho a estar celosa, y lo sabía. Eran compañeras de laboratorio, nada más. Sabía en qué se metía cuando accedió a formar parte de aquel proyecto. Lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que un experimento, y ellas no eran dos amantes intercambiando intimidades. Se limpió unas gotas de sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano.

—Tengo que cambiarme. —Su voz sonó más áspera de lo habitual. Puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó.

Sugar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para advertirla de que Max avanzaba de nuevo entre la multitud hacia ellas.

—Será mejor que corras antes de que Max te atrape, o de lo contrario nunca te desharás de él. Me parece a mí, por la expresión de su cara, que la próxima vez que te pida una cita no va a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Quinn asintió y miró de nuevo en dirección a Rachel, mientras recogía su mochila.

La piraña acechaba cada vez más cerca y parecía lista para hundir sus dientes en la morena.

Sugar se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

— ¿Esa piraña está intentando cazar a tu novia?

—Te repito que no es mi novia —rectificó Quinn de nuevo.

La joven la ignoró por completo. Arqueó una ceja y en sus labios floreció una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya sabes que sólo existe un sitio ideal para las pirañas.

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No serás capaz.

— ¿Tú crees? —Ladeó la cabeza y una chispa iluminó sus ojos oscuros—. Ya lo veremos.

Avanzó hacia la casa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para no perderse un detalle. Lo cierto es que no tenía derecho a sermonear a Sugar por comportarse como una niña de doce años. Su lado más infantil disfrutó sobremanera al escuchar el grito histérico de la piraña segundos antes de caer a la piscina. La voz de Sugar resonó por encima de la multitud.

—Perdona, no te había visto.

Quinn se mordió el labio, disimuló una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba en la casa. Necesitaba salir de aquel uniforme asfixiante y refrescarse en la piscina.

—No serías más que otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama y lo sabes.

La voz provenía de algún punto detrás de ella. Se quedó petrificada. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Max y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No serías más que otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama —repitió él.

Sugar tenía razón. Le olía el aliento como si acabara de escaparse de un ataúd. Quinn se irguió en toda su estatura, tratando de nivelar su mirada con la de él. Enseguida, y sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba defendiendo a Rachel.

—Te agradecería que no hablaras así de mi compañera de laboratorio.

Max trató de disimular una sonrisa irónica y entornó sus pequeños y brillantes ojos con aire calculador.

—Tal vez ya sois algo más que eso.

La rabia hizo que Quinn se sonrojara violentamente.

—No creo que mi vida sentimental sea de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Sentimental? —respondió Max con una carcajada—. ¿Eso es lo que crees que es?

El olor de su aliento le revolvió el estómago. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero él no la dejó hablar.

—Esa tía no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer —dijo con una mueca burlona en la cara.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y miró de reojo hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Rachel.

La observó mientras preparaba el bocadillo que ella le había pedido. Sintió una calidez abrumadora en el corazón. Estaba claro que sí sabía cómo tratar a una mujer. El problema era que seguramente trataba a demasiadas. Sin darle la satisfacción a Max de saber que sus palabras le habían afectado, Quinn repitió con voz firme:

—Te repito que te agradecería que no hablaras así de mi compañera de laboratorio.

Él ignoró sus palabras y se acercó aún más a ella, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche, Quinn? ¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio? O tal vez podríamos quedarnos en casa. Podría comprar comida china y cenar en tu apartamento. O incluso podrías prepararme algo.

Encantador.

¡Qué horror! Ese tipo se estaba volviendo más atrevido por momentos. Menos mal que su contrato de tres meses estaba a punto de acabar y entonces lo perdería definitivamente de vista. De no ser así, tal vez se vería obligada a denunciarle por acoso sexual. Recogió su mochila del suelo y la sujetó por las asas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Esta noche Rachel y yo tenemos trabajo. —Miró hacia donde estaba Rachel, quien, como si tuviera la capacidad de percibir su angustia, le devolvió la mirada. La mirada de Quinn provocó una reacción inmediata en ella. Era asombrosa la forma en que parecían estar conectadas. Rachel arqueó una ceja y avanzó un paso en dirección a la casa. Quinn la miró y asintió levemente, haciéndole saber que tenía la situación bajo control.

Max se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Te parece bien mañana?

¿Es que era incapaz de captar una indirecta? ¿O incluso un comentario directo?

—También trabajo —respondió ella, dándole la espalda.

—Me gustaría enseñarte cómo se debe tratar a una mujer —murmuró él en voz baja.

Quinn apretó los dientes, se dio la vuelta y añadió:

—Sólo para que te quede claro, Max. Sé muy bien cómo me gusta que me traten.

Rachel se había ocupado de mostrárselo. Lástima que nunca más fuera a sentir sus manos acariciándole la piel desnuda, o el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, en los pechos y entre las piernas. Un suave cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda mientras recordaba todas aquellas caricias. No, estaba segura de que jamás volvería a experimentar sensaciones como aquéllas. A menos, claro está, que cambiara los viales.

¡Santo Dios!

* * *

_Por fin he regresado, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, el problema fue que me lastime la mano y tuve una fisura, que a pesar de ser pequeña, tuve que usar férula y bueno... _

_Seguro actualizó mañana otra vez. _

_Miles de gracias por sus reviews, por marcar en favoritos y alertas._

_Que tengan buen fin de semana, saludos._

_XO._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

6

Con un perrito caliente cubierto de mostaza en una mano y un vaso de limonada en la otra, Rachel avanzaba hacia la casa, en busca de Quinn. La había visto franquear las puertas acristaladas que daban al patio no hacía mucho, pero no salir.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, Quinn no era el tipo de chica que se pasaría horas arreglándose. Tal vez estuviera escondiéndose de Max. Rachel sintió crecer la ira en su interior. Lo quisiera ella o no, pensaba ocuparse de aquel tipo de una vez por todas. Utilizando el codo, llamó a la puerta del lavabo.

—Quinn, ¿estás ahí?

Le contestó una voz masculina, así que imaginó que ella estaría en otra parte de la casa. Una inspección concienzuda de la planta baja tampoco dio resultados. Tal vez hubiera ido al lavabo de la primera planta a cambiarse. Había estado muchas veces en aquella casa, en innumerables jornadas en las que estrechar lazos con sus compañeros, de modo que conocía la distribución como la palma de su mano. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y avanzó por el largo pasillo.

La puerta del lavabo estaba abierta. La empujó ligeramente con la punta del pie. Abrió la boca para llamarla, pero de su garganta no surgió ningún sonido, extasiada como estaba ante la visión con la que se encontró. Allí estaba Quinn, vestida únicamente con unas braguitas de seda blanca y un sujetador a juego, inclinada sobre el lavabo y escribiendo algo en su cuaderno con tanta dedicación que ni siquiera había oído sus pasos. La melena le caía por un lado de la cara, como una cascada, ocultándole el rostro.

Rachel observó la escena con muda fascinación, incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Su mente trabajaba frenéticamente, tratando de buscar las palabras que mejor describieran lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Tanta belleza la dejó anonadada. Su cuerpo reaccionó con la urgencia del deseo.

Dios, la sentía tan cercana, era tan consciente de su respiración, de sus movimientos, de cada una de las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo. Entre sus piernas, la presión se hizo cada vez más intensa. En su boca, apenas quedaba una sola gota de saliva.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana acentuaban la belleza de sus suaves ángulos. Rachel registró con precisión casi científica cada detalle. Tenía la espalda arqueada y una rodilla doblada hacia delante, y el trasero ligeramente en pompa. Desde la posición en la que Rachel estaba, la visión de su voluptuoso contorno era inmejorable.

¡Santa Madre de Dios!

Mientras entre sus piernas todo cobraba vida, se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba el cuerpo de Quinn. Cada pequeño detalle en su postura le atraía irremediablemente y la bombardeaba con el deseo más primitivo que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Su pene se puso rígido.

Sus testículos se contrajeron.

Estaba al borde de la locura. Necesitaba acariciar aquella piel desnuda con los dedos, abarcar sus pechos con las manos y lamerle los pezones hasta hacerla gritar de placer. La boca se le llenó de saliva al recordar el sabor de aquellas perlas nacaradas y la forma en que se endurecían bajo el inquieto tacto de su lengua.

Todos sus instintos le ordenaban que la hiciese suya allí mismo, sobre la pila del lavabo, durante toda la noche. La lujuria se apoderó de ella y lo vapuleó con la fuerza de un tsunami.

Quería dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías, colmar las necesidades de su cuerpo, acercarse a Quinn por detrás, apartar a un lado la fina seda que cubría su sexo y perderse dentro de ella hasta que sus gemidos de placer se confundieran con los suyos.

Hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba que la poseyera.

Dios, cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Hoy. Mañana. La semana próxima.

Siempre.

¡Oh, Dios!

De pronto, empezó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Se aclaró la garganta, obstruida por el cúmulo de emociones que Quinn despertaba en ella. Quinn se volvió, sorprendida.

La miró fijamente, pero sin moverse un milímetro. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, y las pestañas que los enmarcaban, frondosas y oscuras. Finalmente, Rachel supo cuál era la palabra exacta. Impresionante.

— ¿Rachel?

— ¿Sí? —respondió, tragando saliva.

Quinn tenía los ojos llenos de vida, colmados de una intensa excitación.

—Creo que he dado con la solución.

Rachel dio un paso adelante, y las piernas le temblaron al hacerlo.

— ¿La solución a qué?

—La fórmula. Creo que ya sé qué es lo que nos falta.

El suave susurro de su voz le cubrió como una ola de deseo. Apenas era capaz de tener un solo pensamiento coherente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Quinn asintió entusiasmada.

Emocionada por las posibilidades que se abrían ante ellas, le dijo:

—Enséñamelo. —Se acercó a Quinn por detrás, dejó el bocadillo y el vaso de limonada en el lavabo y miró por encima del hombro de Quinn.

Quinn se pasó los dedos por el pelo, cogió un bolígrafo y recorrió con él la superficie del cuaderno.

—Cuando calentamos el compuesto ALD, la estructura subcelular muta. Puesto que necesitamos que el ALD se combine con las hormonas para conseguir una mayor estabilización, propongo que añadamos dos centímetros cúbicos de PCS sintético al suero para que el ALD pueda mantener su estructura. Mi hipótesis es que la interacción molecular producirá el resultado que hemos estado buscando.

Se quedó callada, dándole unos instantes para que asimilara la información y estudiara su teoría. En los labios de Rachel se formó una leve sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza, maravillada ante tanta inteligencia. Esa mujer nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Ni de excitarle.

—Quinn, eres brillante.

Rachel observó su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Quinn inclinaba la cabeza tímidamente, como si considerara su inteligencia un mero defecto de su personalidad. Un mechón de pelo le tapaba media cara. Rachel lo retiró con suavidad con los dedos hasta aprisionarlo detrás de la oreja, y Quinn tembló ante aquel gesto tan íntimo.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que era su inteligencia?

Rachel se detuvo un instante para meditarlo. Tal vez había llegado la hora de demostrárselo.

— ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —le preguntó mientras estudiaba el diagrama.

Quinn cambió de posición y le rozó la entrepierna con la dulce curva de su trasero.

Dios, cuánto deseaba arrodillarse en el suelo y arrastrarla con ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

—Estaba aquí cambiándome… —De pronto pareció recordar que estaba casi desnuda. Perdió el hilo de sus palabras y en sus mejillas se materializó un intenso rubor rosado.

Rachel se inclinó sobre ella deliberadamente, tratando de crear un momento de intimidad entre las dos. Su torso se amoldó a los suaves ángulos de la espalda de Quinn. Su aroma tan cálido, tan familiar, se apoderó de todos sus sentidos y la llenó de un profundo anhelo.

Le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano, rozándole la piel de los dedos mientras tiraba de él. Con el pulgar sobre uno de los extremos del bolígrafo, empezó a juguetear con el botón que accionaba el mecanismo, comprimiéndolo metódicamente, haciendo que la punta saliese y entrase, saliese y entrase, imitando el movimiento que tanto le gustaría practicar con ella.

La respiración de Quinn se volvió más profunda. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo. Rachel sintió su excitación, cada vez más intensa, mientras le observaba embelesada jugar con la punta de su bolígrafo.

Rachel ancló los pies en el suelo y apoyó las manos en el lavabo, encerrando a Quinn en una jaula entre su cuerpo y el frío mármol. Acercó la boca a su cuello e inspiró. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al percibir el aroma sensual e intenso que desprendía su piel.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

El cuerpo de Quinn, cautivo entre sus brazos, pareció perder fuerza y su voz tembló.

—Pues… —continuó—. Estaba mirando el partido de voleibol por la ventana.

—Se detuvo, tragó con fuerza y luego continuó—. Alguien salpicó agua sobre la barbacoa. Al ver cómo se evaporaba al contacto con el calor, mi mente empezó a funcionar a toda marcha.

Rachel gimió contra la delicada piel de su garganta.

—Dios, me encanta cómo funciona tu cabecita.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, se habían oscurecido y parecían llenos de un deseo urgente y animal. Un mechón de su cabello acarició furtivamente la mejilla de Rachel y ello hizo que una sucesión de escalofríos llegara hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo. Quinn se rió, con una carcajada íntima y susurrante. Sus oscuras pestañas no dejaban de revolotear.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió Rachell. Dios, era una mujer tan increíble… Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sin duda fruto del cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su mente—. Tu inteligencia no deja de asombrarme. Quinn se refugió de nuevo en sus papeles.

—Ya veo.

No, en realidad no lo veía. No tenía ni idea del efecto que su inteligencia causaba en la morena.

—No sólo me asombra, Quinn.

— ¿No? —La sonrisa de sus labios temblaba casi tanto como su voz.

Rachel la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apretando su sexo, más prominente por momentos, contra el trasero de Quinn. Era un mensaje silencioso cargado de significado.

La respiración de Quinn se volvió más rápida, más entrecortada. Con el entrecejo fruncido, miró hacia la puerta del lavabo, que seguía abierta. Rachel leyó de inmediato en su lenguaje corporal qué era lo que le preocupaba.

En un intento de hacer que se sintiera más cómoda, se apartó un instante, cerró la puerta y corrió el pestillo. Luego, con la agilidad de un depredador, se acercó de nuevo a Quinn. Quinn respiró profundamente mientras Rachel la aprisionaba de nuevo en la cárcel de su abrazo y apretaba otra vez el bulto que latía entre sus piernas contra su trasero. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y la sujetó entre sus brazos.

—Ahora nadie podrá vernos, preciosa —le susurró al oído—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo y nadie tiene por qué saberlo. —Todo en Quinn le parecía tan íntimo, tan perfecto.

Los ojos de Quinn brillaron y Rachel tuvo la respuesta que había estado esperando. La deseaba tanto como ella. Recorrió con las manos las suaves curvas de su cuerpo y luego se inclinó hacia delante para acariciarle los pechos, recorriendo sus líneas por encima del fino encaje del sujetador. Quería provocarle la misma reacción salvaje que Quinn provocaba en ella. Rozó suavemente la dura superficie de sus pezones con el dedo pulgar. Era como si el cuerpo de Quinn estuviera al borde de la ebullición.

Mientras tanto, Quinn se sujetó a los cantos de mármol del lavabo. El rojo de sus mejillas parecía cada vez más intenso. Ya no había espacio para las dudas. En su lugar, lo único que quedaba era lujuria desenfrenada.

—Podría llegar alguien —dijo Quinn, sin demasiada convicción.

Rachel sonrió.

—Alguien va a llegar, de eso no te quepa la menor duda —le aseguró con aire burlón, sintiendo cómo temblaba entre sus brazos, cómo deseaba verle cumplir la promesa que se escondía en sus palabras.

Rachel la miró a través del espejo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, bombeando sangre en una alocada cadencia. Le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias.

Los ojos de Quinn estaban nublados por el fuego y la pasión, y de su garganta emergía un gemido, grave y continuó. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y su oscura melena quedó suspendida en el aire. Dios, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a ninguna otra mujer.

De pronto, Quinn arqueó la espalda, ejerciendo aún más presión sobre su entrepierna. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron a través del espejo y Quinn se mordió el labio provocativamente. Cuando la miraba con tanto deseo, Rachel no podía evitar que todo en su interior se derrumbara.

Por la ventana se colaban las voces de aquellos extraños que ocupaban el jardín y disfrutaban de un día de asueto. Rachel bajó la voz y acercó los labios a la oreja de Quinn.

— ¿No te parece excitante hacerlo aquí, en el lavabo del director, con toda esa gente ahí afuera?

Quinn respiró profundamente y sus pechos subieron y bajaron con el movimiento. Aquello fue suficiente para responder a su pregunta. Un primitivo deseo la recorrió por dentro, mientras que su corazón latía desbocado. Quinn dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y cargada de pasión al mismo tiempo.

—Somos malas, Rachel.

La hipnótica cadencia de su voz despertó todos los sentidos de Rachel y captó por completo su atención. El corazón le latía de forma descontrolada. Sentía que se le iba la cabeza por momentos. Santo Dios, nunca antes se había tenido que enfrentar a sentimientos tan intensos como aquéllos, que estaban a punto de hacerle perder el control.

Los gemidos de Quinn, profundos y sensuales, le trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado con el intenso aroma de la excitación.

Respiró profundamente el intenso olor que ella desprendía, lo saboreó, e inmediatamente sintió el deseo de saquear su cuerpo, recorrer sus curvas, abrirse paso entre sus piernas y saborear de nuevo los dulces jugos de su feminidad.

—Muy malas, y que lo digas. —Le apartó el pelo de la cara sujetándolo detrás de las orejas y luego le acarició el cuello con la punta de los dedos.

—Dime, Quinn —le susurró—, ¿no tendrás, por casualidad, un condón en la mochila, verdad?

—Me temo que no —respondió Quinn, claramente frustrada.

—No pasa nada, preciosa, se me ocurren muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer.

Los cubitos de hielo que flotaban en la limonada chocaron entre sí. De pronto, al oír el sonido, Rachel tuvo una idea, salvaje y ciertamente malvada. Claro que sí, podían hacer muchas otras cosas, algunas de ellas sucias y depravadas.

Sin demasiados miramientos, la sujetó por la cintura y la obligó a girar sobre sí misma hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de su propio deseo. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que entre sus bocas apenas hubo unos milímetros de distancia. El pelo le caía por la cara en enormes bucles rubios y se precipitaba formando ondas más allá de los hombros. El intenso olor a sexo saturaba la pequeña estancia.

Rachel hundió los dedos en su pelo y le inclinó la cabeza a un lado hasta que pudo fijar la mirada en sus labios perfectos. La fiebre se apoderó de la morena y le cubrió la piel de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Finalmente, no sin mucho esfuerzo, habló.

— ¿Cómo tienes el codo?

Quinn parpadeó, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro y las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó, aparentemente confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

Rachel rió entre dientes. Respiró profundamente. No dejaba de sorprenderle aquella habilidad que parecía tener para pillar desprevenida a una mente tan brillante como la de Quinn.

—El codo. ¿Todavía te duele?

—Un poco —respondió Quinn, exhalando las palabras en la boca de Rachel.

Rachel le sonrió con dulzura, mientras en el pecho el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Me siento responsable de que te hayas hecho daño. —Su voz parecía mucho más profunda.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior para humedecerlo y luego le sonrió con genuina sinceridad. Dios, aquella mujer le quitaba el aliento.

—Y haces bien. Has sido tú la que se me ha tirado encima. —La cadencia melódica de su voz dejaba entrever la intensidad de la pasión que sentía.

Rachel se rió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Entonces debería ser yo la que te curara las heridas con un beso. —Y le recorrió los labios con el dedo pulgar.

Quinn abrió ligeramente la boca, pero Rachel no necesitaba una invitación. Cayó sobre ella, robándole las respuestas de la boca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, de la garganta de Rachel emergió un gemido lejano y profundo.

Quinn le aceptó y atrajo la lengua de la morena hacia su boca. Acarició con las manos los pechos de Rachel, al principio indecisa, luego, al sentir el gemido de aprobación de ella, con mayor decisión. Deslizó los dedos por los costados, y luego introdujo una mano entre las dos para poder acariciar su erección.

¡Santo Dios!

Rachel sentía cómo la sangre le recorría las venas en una carrera desquiciada. El corazón latía con la fuerza de un martillo. Poseída por todas aquellas sensaciones eróticas, cubrió de besos la cara de Quinn, el cuello, y luego continuó descendiendo. Dios, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo le abrasaba la piel. La recorrió con las manos, pero aun así Rachel parecía no tener nunca suficiente. No sólo quería saborear su maravilloso cuerpo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Con movimientos rápidos y precisos, Quinn acarició su miembro a través de la tela del boxer, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento racional de su mente. Le temblaron las rodillas y tuvo que concentrarse para no perder el equilibrio.

—Oh, Rach. El suero. Anoche. Los efectos secundarios. —Su voz parecía rota, fracturada.

Quinn estaba hablando, diciéndole algo, pero entre el ensordecedor latido del corazón, el zumbido en los oídos y aquellas palabras casi incomprensibles, Rachel apenas entendió nada.

Poseída por el deseo, tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle las braguitas y hacer con Quinn lo que tanto deseaba. Tenía que calmarse, hacer las cosas bien, antes de poder entregarse al fin a aquel placer inimaginable. Tenía que hacerlo por Quinn.

Respiró profundamente y se esforzó en mantener el poco control que aún le quedaba. Se puso de rodillas, acarició la piel desnuda de sus piernas y luego la sujetó por la cintura con fuerza, mientras inhalaba el aroma de su excitación.

Levantó la mirada y suspiró.

— ¿Te duele en algún otro sitio, Quinn?

Arqueándose contra su cuerpo, la rubia asintió y deslizó las manos sobre la piel de Rachel, apartándole el pelo de la cara. El sudor les cubría la piel a ambas y unía sus cuerpos como si sólo fueran una sola persona. Quinn recorrió cada centímetro de su anatomía con la mirada, lo que hizo que Rachel sintiera un calor casi insoportable. Rachel creyó que iba a enloquecer, mientras un suave temblor le recorría la espalda.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella marea de sensaciones.

—Dime dónde te duele para que pueda curarte. —Su voz era cada vez más grave.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se volvieron más oscuros, consumidos por la pasión, y su respiración apenas era un sonido quejumbroso.

—Me duele aquí.

Su aliento, dulce y perfumado, acarició la cara de Rachel. Con manos temblorosas, se cogió los pechos y se los entregó como si fueran una ofrenda, mientras con los dedos se acariciaba los pezones, tratando de aliviar el deseo.

¡Santo Dios! Una bocanada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel. Cogió a Quinn de las manos y las ancló en los costados de su cuerpo, mientras con la boca buscaba ansiosa sus pezones dilatados. Los besó y los acarició con la lengua a través de la fina seda del sujetador. Luego cogió la tela con los dientes y tiró de ella hasta liberar aquellos maravillosos pechos de su cárcel de encaje.

—Son tan bonitos… —dijo, acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento.

—Oh, Rach —susurró Quinn, arqueándose aún más contra su boca. El fuego que ardía descontrolado en sus ojos lamió todo el cuerpo de Rachel.

Con un profundo gemido, la morena empezó a cubrirle un pezón con hambrientos lametones, a tirar de él con los dientes, a chupar, mordisquear y disfrutar de su dulce sabor hasta que los gemidos de Quinn se unieron a los suyos. Dirigió entonces su atención al otro pecho, que recibió la misma cascada de besos y caricias. Dios, cómo le gustaba la forma en que se hinchaban dentro de su boca…

Como si tratara de deshacerse de otro intenso dolor, Quinn frotó la cadera contra el cuerpo de Rachel. Fue un movimiento discreto, pero aun así a Rachel no le pasó inadvertido.

Levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Te duele en algún otro sitio, Quinn?

Su pecho subía y bajaba con una cadencia errática y su respiración sonaba entrecortada.

—Sí —admitió.

Rachel se separó unos centímetros de Quinn y le puso las manos en la cintura.

—Tócate, Quinn. Enséñame dónde te duele exactamente —le ordenó con voz pausada.

De inmediato, Quinn deslizó las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto que se escondía entre los muslos.

—Aquí, Rachel. Me duele aquí.

Rachel comprendió enseguida la impaciencia y el deseo que se desprendían de su voz.

Le encantaba la forma en que le seguía el juego. Sintió un calor intenso en el estómago y deseó poder entregarse por completo a Quinn. Quinn tenía la capacidad de provocar extrañas reacciones en su interior, emociones que le eran desconocidas y que le estrangulaban el corazón.

Respiró hondo y trató de mantener el tono de su voz.

— ¿Quieres que te cure con un beso?

Observó el sensual movimiento de su cuello mientras tragaba. Sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente en un gesto involuntario.

—Oh, sí… —respondió Quinn con apenas un susurro—. Me encantaría que me curaras con un beso. —Y sus ojos se cerraron.

Saberla tan excitada hizo que su propio cuerpo temblara, presa de una dulce agonía. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, anticipando el orgasmo. Deslizó los dedos bajo el minúsculo triángulo de encaje y lo apartó a un lado, dejando al descubierto su sexo. Luego se inclinó sobre él e inhaló su rotundo aroma. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron. La intensidad del deseo que sentía era como poco aterradora. Separó con las manos los húmedos labios del sexo de Quinn para examinarlo más de cerca.

—Oh, sí, Quinn, aquí también te duele. —Con una suave caricia, describió con el pulgar un círculo alrededor del clítoris. Estaba duro y parecía hinchado—. Estás muy mojada…

Quinn tembló al sentir el contacto de su dedo.

—Por favor, haz que desaparezca el dolor —suplicó.

—Eso es lo que pienso hacer, preciosa. —Besó con suavidad el dulce montículo de su sexo y luego se abrió paso entre los pliegues de piel con la lengua. Quinn estaba cada vez más mojada. Rachel saboreó el delicioso líquido de la pasión e inmediatamente sintió que estaba al borde del abismo.

— ¿Así mejor? —preguntó después de recorrerla muy despacio con la lengua, tratando de hacerla delirar de placer.

Quinn abrió aún más las piernas para que pudiera acceder mejor.

—Aún no, tendrás que seguir intentándolo…

Cuando la besó de nuevo, su voz se apagó y dio paso a un gemido que emergía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Rachel intensificó la intensidad del beso y luego introdujo poco a poco un dedo dentro de ella. Quinn gimió de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. De su interior manaba un calor más intenso por momentos, que hizo que el mundo de Rachel girara fuera de su eje.

Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Quinn. Su voz apenas era un suave susurro.

—Quinn, estás tan mojada… — ¿Tenía idea aquella mujer de la influencia que ejercía sobre ella?

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se llenaron de un fuego tórrido y sensual. Ronroneó como un animal mientras se arqueaba contra sus manos.

—Eres tú la que me pone así.

Rachel introdujo otro dedo en Quinn y lo hizo girar para empaparse con sus cada nueva caricia, Quinn parecía más y más excitada.

— ¿Así está bien, Quinn? —preguntó Rachel mientras la apuñalaba con el suave filo de su lengua, que luego hacía girar alrededor del clítoris—. ¿Te alivia esto el dolor?

El cuerpo de Quinn no dejaba de vibrar entre sus manos. Rachel se maravilló de cuánto disfrutaba dándole placer.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Quinn, mientras Rachel aplicaba la cantidad exacta de presión sobre la perla nacarada que se escondía entre sus muslos. Por la forma en que los músculos se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, tratando de arrastrarle al interior, era evidente que estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax.

— ¿Aún te duele, Quinn? —Su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos poder ocupar su puesto entre las piernas de aquella maravillosa mujer.

Quinn tomó aire y, sin dejar de retorcerse, gimió.

—Sí. —El sonido profundo y quejumbroso de su voz hizo que la sangre latiera aún con más fuerza entre las piernas de Rachel, que frunció el ceño, concentrada.

—Entonces tal vez lo esté haciendo mal. Puede que tenga que cambiar de táctica.

Quinn hundió los dedos en el pelo de Rachel y, sujetándole con fuerza, atrajo su boca hacia ella.

—No, Rachel, lo estás haciendo muy bien —se apresuró a decir—. Cada vez me duele menos, pero no te detengas, por favor.

Con movimientos precisos, Rachel continuó penetrándola con el dedo, mientras que con el pulgar dibujaba espirales sobre el clítoris. Quinn arqueó el cuerpo hacia delante y Rachel respondió cambiando el ritmo y acariciándole el punto G hasta que empezó a convulsionarse entre sus brazos. Justo antes de que se desencadenara el orgasmo, retiró el dedo y extendió la cremosa esencia sobre el clítoris con un suave masaje.

—Rach… no… por favor.

—Tal vez necesite un poco de hielo —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Aquella súplica descarada le había sorprendido gratamente. Quinn abrió los ojos.

—Oh, Dios —gimió, aferrándose con fuerza a los bordes del lavabo.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Rachel cogió el fino elástico de las braguitas y lo rompió con un rápido movimiento. Quinn suspiró, sorprendida por aquel acto tan pasional. Rachel tiró los restos de la prenda a un lado y cogió el vaso de limonada del mármol. Tomó un trago, luego metió los dedos en el frío líquido para recoger un cubito de hielo y finalmente dejó el vaso de plástico de nuevo donde estaba.

— ¿Alguna vez has utilizado el hielo para bajar la hinchazón, Quinn? —le preguntó en voz queda. Ella negó con la cabeza en un rápido movimiento. Sus ojos habían cobrado vida con la promesa de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Perfecto. Quería ser la primera. Y si se paraba a pensarlo, deseaba ser la primera en muchas otras cosas que tuvieran que ver con aquella deliciosa mujer.

—Veamos si esto te ayuda. —Pronunció las palabras exhalando entre sus piernas y vio cómo el vello se erizaba.

En aquellos puntos en que el hielo entraba en contacto con la piel, su superficie se llenaba de pequeños montículos y el vello se ponía de punta. Rachel deslizó el cubito por el vientre y siguió hacia arriba. Sus miradas se encontraron a medio camino. Describió espirales sobre los pechos, cada vez más pequeñas, hasta acariciar la fina piel de los pezones con el hielo. En cuestión de segundos, éste empezó a fundirse sobre la cálida piel. Quinn comenzó a temblar violentamente.

—Creo que no funciona, Rach. Me duele más —gimió, mientras se recorría el cuerpo con las manos.

Con un suave azote, la obligó a separar más las piernas.

—Tal vez no te esté tocando en el lugar indicado.

Quinn la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Rachel sujetaba el cubito entre los labios y se sumergía entre sus muslos. Hundió la boca en la húmeda calidez que de allí brotaba y acarició el clítoris con el cubito de hielo. La piel de Quinn tembló bajo aquella dulce tortura. Mientras jugueteaba con aquella perla inflamada, Rachel exploró la abertura de su sexo con los dedos, llevándola cada vez más cerca del límite del éxtasis, pero sin permitirle que se precipitara en él.

Quinn empezó a arañarle la espalda. De su garganta brotó un grito salvaje y su cuerpo tembló sin control contra la boca de Rachel.

—Estoy tan cerca… Por favor, necesito correrme —suplicó, volviéndose hacia la morena.

Rachel se estaba ahogando, perdiéndose en la dulzura de aquella mujer. El dolor que palpitaba entre sus piernas era ya tan intenso que de su sexo manaban pequeñas gotas de líquido espeso. Tuvo que hacer acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para no meterse la mano en los calzoncillos y acariciarse. Cuando el frío hielo se hubo convertido en agua, lo sustituyó por la lengua e introdujo otro dedo. Le ardía la boca. Quinn le acarició los brazos y luego cerró las piernas, acariciándole la cara con la suave piel de sus muslos. Entonces Rachel introdujo un tercer dedo.

— ¿Quieres otro más? —Sin apenas aire en los pulmones, sus palabras no fueron más que un leve susurro.

—Sí… —musitó ella como respuesta.

Había llegado el momento de acabar con aquel dulce tormento, así que Rachel convirtió las pequeñas y rápidas caricias en lametones largos y lujuriosos e introdujo el tercer dedo hasta el fondo. La sensación era deliciosa. Lentamente, empezó a mover los dedos, primero dentro y luego fuera. Quinn comenzó a temblar, poseída por una intensa frustración sexual. Cuando Rachel aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba.

Con una pasión inquebrantable, Quinn empezó a moverse, a presionar su cuerpo contra la boca de Rachel, a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas, a llevarle cada vez más adentro. Sabía qué necesitaba para llegar al límite y estaba decidida a conseguirlo. Aquella determinación era una parte de su carácter que Rachel adoraba.

—Rach… —Susurró su nombre y hundió los dedos en su pelo, mientras no dejaba de temblar, dominada por un deseo tanto tiempo reprimido. Continuó moviéndose con una intensidad que rozaba la locura. Cuando Rachel sintió que se acercaba el orgasmo, gimió de pura satisfacción.

—Así, Quinn. Déjate llevar, hazlo para mí. —Los ojos de ella brillaban como los destellos de un relámpago.

—Yo… —Aquella única palabra lo decía todo.

—Lo sé, preciosa… Lo sé.

La piel de Quinn cobró vida, mientras entre sus piernas los músculos no dejaban de vibrar. Jadeaba como un animal y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sujetarse a la cabeza de Rachel mientras un poderoso orgasmo la recorría de arriba abajo. El suave líquido de la pasión goteó hasta caer en la boca hambrienta de Rachel, que continuó lamiendo el dulce climax mientras la sujetaba. Un segundo más tarde, un profundo suspiro de satisfacción recorrió la reducida estancia. Dios, era tan increíblemente sensual… Quinn sucumbía al deseo y se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo… Era una escena que despertaba una ternura desconocida en Rachel.

Se puso de pie. La sangre latía con fuerza entre sus piernas. Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y clavó sus ojos en los de Quinn, profundos y saciados. Luego la besó en los labios.

—Mmm —gimió—. Quinn, nunca antes había saboreado algo tan dulce.

Quinn respiró profundamente y luego descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rachel, que hundió las manos en su melena y la sujetó hasta que finalmente hubo recuperado el aliento. Mientras la abrazaba, Rachel tuvo que luchar con valentía contra su propia excitación. Era evidente que tendría que echar a Quinn del baño para poder ocuparse del enorme problema que tenía entre manos antes de poder reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros. No podía reaparecer en aquel estado, y además estaba segura de que no necesitaría demasiado tiempo para liberarse de la tensión. Dios, estaba tan excitada que con un par de caricias el problema estaría resuelto.

Quinn echó la cadera hacia delante y chocó contra su erección. Un grave gemido escapó de la garganta de Rachel. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en los labios de Quinn brillaba una sonrisa picara.

—Tengo sed —dijo, apartándose unos centímetros de Rachell. Luego cogió el vaso de limonada, dio un largo trago y retuvo entre los labios un cubito de hielo. Mientras jugueteaba con él, empujó a Rachel hacia atrás y observó con evidente interés el bulto que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

— ¿Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, con la voz alterada por el deseo.

— ¿Mmm? —respondió ella. Cuando Rachel la miró, advirtió en sus ojos el brillo del fuego de la pasión, por lo que no tuvo duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

El pulso de Rachel empezó a latir fuera de control.

—Por tu aspecto —dijo Quinn—, diría que tal vez te hayas hecho daño al lanzarte a la primera base. También pareces un poco dolorida. Creo que deberíamos aplicar un poco de hielo en la herida.

¡Dios del cielo!

Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios, mientras con las manos le acariciaba el miembro, duro como una piedra. Rachel atrajo la lengua de ella, fría del hielo y cubierta de limonada, para saborearla mejor. Un segundo más tarde Quinn se apartó y se arrodilló en el suelo, entre sus piernas. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, tiró del short y el boxer hasta bajarlos a la altura de los tobillos. Los enormes atributos de Rachel quedaron libres y atrajeron toda su atención.

La miró fijamente, como si se tratara de una obra de arte.

—Es tan bonita.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada, y se dio unos segundos para disfrutar de lo que veía.

—Oh, sí, creo que aquí es donde te duele. —Recorrió con el índice el objeto de su adoración y luego sacudió la cabeza. Mientras le acariciaba, la piel se volvió más oscura bajo la punta de sus dedos—. Me temo que es mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos —concluyó finalmente después de la revisión, con una expresión picara en el rostro.

Rachel sintió que la lujuria se apoderaba de ella. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, superficial, y tuvo que sujetarse al toallero para no acabar en el suelo.

—Creo que el No-Tan-Pequeño Rae va a necesitar cuidados especiales si queremos acabar con este tipo de dolor.

Se arqueó sobre ella y acarició la punta de su sexo con la superficie fría y aterciopelada de la lengua.

El cuerpo de Rachel se tensó.

Su pene salió disparada hacia arriba.

El semen corría hacia la línea de meta.

¡Maldición!

La voz de Quinn era apenas un suave murmullo.

—Después de aplicar un poco de hielo sobre la superficie voy a tener que besarte hasta que el dolor desaparezca. Parece muy, muy desmejorada. De hecho, se está poniendo morada —le provocó, antes de que su lengua serpenteara entre los labios y le acariciara la punta.

La suave piel brillaba en aquellos puntos por los que la lengua había avanzado. La respiración de Rachel se volvió más y más irregular, consumida por las llamas que la abrasaban por dentro. Soltó la barra metálica del toallero, le apartó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó hacia delante. El suave ronroneo de Quinn, cuya lengua había dado finalmente con el dulce líquido de la pasión, jugueteó sobre su piel.

—Quinn, me estás matando. —El deseo oscurecía su voz—. Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.

Quinn sonrió.

—Entonces será mejor que te sujetes a algo —respondió. Se metió otro cubito en la boca y luego se dejó penetrar hasta que ya no tuvo más espacio en la boca. Acarició la punta con el trozo de hielo hasta que Rachel se estremeció. Entonces, a modo de respiro, sustituyó la fría superficie del cubito por sus cálidos labios. La mezcla entre sensaciones tan opuestas estaba volviendo loca a Rachel.

Quinn era tan sensual, tan cálida, tan juguetona, tan brillante, tan… todo…

Rachel sintió sus delicadas manos deslizándose entre las piernas para poder acariciarle los testículos.

— ¿Aquí también te duele, Rach? —preguntó, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de auténtica inocencia.

—Dios, sí —gimió Rachel.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Quinn volvió a ofrecerle la calidez de su boca. La visión de sus labios carnosos alrededor de su miembro mientras ella se movía adelante y atrás estuvo a punto de hacerla flaquear. Lo hacía tan bien…

La cogió por el pelo llevado por una dulce agonía, mientras luchaba por aguantar. Dios, acababa de abandonar la línea de salida y ya estaba a punto de cruzar la meta. Aquél no iba a ser uno de sus mejores momentos.

—Quinn, no creo que pueda aguantar. —En su voz se intuía la tortura.

Los gemidos de Quinn, dulces y eróticos, le provocaron un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su lengua formaba espirales alrededor de la punta de su polla, mientras al mismo tiempo chupaba cada vez con más fuerza, llevándola hacia el climax. El trozo de hielo se había deshecho y la calidez de su boca le abrasaba la piel. Rachel inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, introduciéndose aún más dentro de Quinn, que se apoyó en los talones mientras Rachell la penetraba con ferviente pasión. Fue entonces cuando Quinn levantó la mirada y el deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos lo desencadenó todo. Le acarició los testículos y Rachel supo que había llegado la hora. ¡Dios todopoderoso! Que alguien le clavara una estaca. Estaba perdida. Sus músculos se contrajeron en un intenso espasmo mientras Quinn no dejaba de succionarle cada vez con más intensidad. Rachel dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó como un animal salvaje. Sintió una auténtica explosión dentro de ella y un segundo después su semilla se derramó en la garganta de Quinn. Quinn descansó la cabeza contra los muslos de Rachel y permaneció entre sus piernas durante unos minutos. Cuando finalmente Rachel se recuperó y empezó a respirar con normalidad, la cogió por los brazos y la puso en pie. Sus ojos se encontraron y Quinn sonrió. Rachel le apartó el pelo de la cara, sujetándolo detrás de las orejas, y besó sus labios con suavidad. Quinn suspiró y se acurrucó aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Rachel sintió un cúmulo de emociones. Estar con Quinn y hacerle el amor sólo con la boca y las manos había sido suficiente para borrar el recuerdo de cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiera estado. Poco a poco se hizo la luz. Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer se había colado en su corazón y la había hecho sentir de una forma totalmente distinta. Se detuvo un segundo ante aquella revelación. Tal vez no fuera una Berry sin corazón. Tal vez fuera distinta a como la veía su familia. Cabía la posibilidad de que, con la mujer adecuada, pudiera abrir los ojos y probar que era capaz de amar. Apartó aquellos pensamientos a un lado para considerarlos más tarde. Abrazó a Quinn con más fuerza, deseosa de tenerla entre sus brazos un rato más.

De pronto se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta del lavabo.

—Quinn.

— ¿Sí? —respondió Quinn, con voz perezosa.

—Viene alguien.

Quinn sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿No hemos pasado ya por esto?

Rachel deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla y le levantó el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Luego, con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló hacia la puerta.

—No, Quinn, en serio, viene alguien.

* * *

_Uno más y realmente estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews ;) tal vez mañana no pueda actualizar, así que nos estaremos leyendo el domingo. Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

7

Sorprendida, Quinn lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta, luego a Rachel y finalmente a su mochila, que quedaba fuera de su alcance. El ruido de pasos se fue acercando hasta pararse al otro lado de la puerta.

¡Oh, Dios!

Así se hace, Quinn, pensó. Practicar sexo con una compañera de laboratorio en el lavabo de tu jefe es una estrategia profesional realmente inteligente. ¿Qué tenía Rachel que la hacía ser tan poco consciente de los riesgos a los que se exponía?

Rachel cogió la mochila de Quinn y la dejó sobre el lavabo.

—Rápido, vístete —le susurró, mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa y recogía las braguitas rotas del suelo.

Con manos temblorosas, Quinn buscó dentro de la mochila hasta encontrar el bañador. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y ambas se quedaron inmóviles. Quinn se puso un dedo sobre los labios, a lo que Rachel respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? —preguntó Quinn en voz alta.

—Quinn, ¿eres tú?

Verónica. Podía respirar tranquila.

—Me estoy cambiando. El lavabo de abajo estaba ocupado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Reggie me ha pedido que te buscara, quiere saber si formarás parte de su equipo para las carreras de relevos en la piscina.

Así que ahora sí la quería en su equipo. Y todo porque sabía que era una gran nadadora. Aquel hombre siempre jugaba para ganar. Felicidad y armonía, ¡y una leche!

—Vale, bajo en un segundo —respondió, odiando la forma en que le temblaba la voz.

— ¿Has visto a Rachel?

—No —respondió, demasiado deprisa.

Durante un instante, Verónica no dijo nada.

—Vale. Si la ves, dile que Reggie también la quiere en su equipo.

—Se lo diré.

—Te veo abajo.

Quinn cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y luego se puso el bañador negro que llevaba para la ocasión y se ató un pareo a juego alrededor de la cintura. No pudo evitar notar la forma en que Rachel observaba embelesada sus generosas curvas. Un escalofrío, que poco tenía que ver con el frío y mucho con la conciencia de su propio cuerpo, le recorrió la espalda. La expresión de aquellos ojos que la miraban, colmados de deseo, la hacía sentirse la mujer más bella sobre la faz de la Tierra y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió feliz de poseer un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media.

—Ah, y ¿Rach? —dijo Verónica.

— ¿Sí? —respondió Rachel automáticamente al oír su nombre.

Quinn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Rachel hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Mierda —susurró Rachel, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

La risa de Verónica se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—La próxima vez tal vez deberíais pensar en cerrar la ventana.

El corazón de Quinn estuvo a punto de detenerse y un calor intenso le tiñó la piel de un rojo oscuro.

—Joder —maldijo Rachel para sí misma, mientras se frotaba la mandíbula con la mano.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de responder, Verónica continuó.

—No os preocupéis, soy la única que estaba sentada justo debajo de la ventana, así que también soy la única que ha oído vuestra… esto… investigación.

Quinn terminó de vestirse y metió el uniforme de béisbol en la mochila.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien más se interese por nuestra investigación.

Para cuando estuvieron vestidas y de vuelta en el jardín, la competición de relevos ya había empezado sin ellas, lo cual no hizo más que alegrar a Quinn. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para formar parte de aquellos juegos. Además, ella ya se había relacionado lo suficiente con sus compañeros para el resto del día, aunque no de una forma que el director hubiera aprobado.

Miró a su alrededor, temiendo que sus compañeros del laboratorio, y especialmente la siempre astuta Sugar, sospechasen que el rosa intenso de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con el sol de última hora de la tarde. De pie junto a la piscina, Rachel se volvió hacia ella.

—Salgamos de aquí, Quinn. Me gustaría ir al laboratorio y probar tu teoría. —En las facciones de su atractivo rostro se hacía evidente que estaba ansiosa, como siempre lo estaba cuando se hallaban cerca de conseguir un resultado positivo. Dios, le encantaba su entusiasmo y su determinación. Le gustaba la idea de que las ambiciones de Rachel tuvieran tanto que ver con las suyas.

Se protegió los ojos con la mano y escudriñó la multitud en busca de Sugar.

Rachel leyó inmediatamente en el lenguaje de su cuerpo y su voz se suavizó.

—Ven conmigo. Podemos ir en mi coche y luego me ocupo de llevarte a casa.

Con el director echándonos el aliento encima, cuanto antes perfeccionemos la fórmula, mejor. —Estaba tan cerca de ella que su aliento le acariciaba la cara. Deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura en un gesto protector y jugueteó con loz rizos rubios de su nuca. Cuando la tocaba de aquella manera, como si realmente significase algo para ella, Quinn no podía evitar temblar bajo sus tiernas caricias.

Sabía que debería detener aquellos juegos íntimos, sabedora de qué era lo que había provocado semejante excitación en Rachel, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. La lujuria le eclipsaba los sentidos y la dejaba sin fuerzas para controlar sus deseos. Quinn respiró hondo. Necesitaba tiempo antes de volver a quedarse trabajando hasta tarde con Rachel, así que le dijo:

—Ve tú delante y ponte a ello. Yo iré con Sugar. No llevo ropa para cambiarme, así que tendré que pasar por casa primero.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y tensó la mandíbula. Quinn la conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba a punto de exponerle algún razonamiento indiscutible y decirle que podía ponerse cualquier bata en el laboratorio.

—Necesito unas bragas —susurró Quinn, arqueando una ceja con picardía—. Las mías están rotas.

Rachel sonrió, divertida.

—Yo te consigo otras —le prometió con una falsa inocencia en la voz. Quinn sintió que su determinación se debilitaba peligrosamente.

—Nos vemos en el laboratorio —insistió Quinn, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. No tardes. Va a ser increíble.

Sus ojos brillaban presa de la excitación y la contagiaban con el mismo sentimiento. Al igual que a ella, a Rachel también le encantaba aquella parte de su trabajo.

Quinn buscó entre la multitud, cada vez más escasa, y encontró a Sugar echada en una de las tumbonas.

—Hola —le dijo—. ¿Preparada para salir de aquí?

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó su amiga, disimulando un bostezo—. Llevo preparada más de una hora.

¿Una hora? No podía ser que hubieran pasado una hora encerradas en el lavabo.

—Vámonos —dijo Quinn a modo de respuesta, y le ofreció la mano.

Sugar aceptó el ofrecimiento y dejó que fuera Quinn la que tirara de ella para ponerse en pie, y mientras lo hacía, paseó los ojos con lentitud por el cuerpo de su amiga. Luego se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió.

—Ahora me toca a mí decirte eso de ya te lo dije.

Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, era transparente como el agua.

—Y… —dijo al fin, cambiando el peso de pie—. Sé que te mueres de ganas de elaborar tus conclusiones.

Sugar anduvo junto a su amiga camino a su coche, atravesando el patio y franqueando la pequeña valla que lo rodeaba.

—Ayer por la noche te dije que Rachel se había acostado contigo porque le gustas, y no por el potenciador —respondió la joven asistente en voz baja.

Quinn abrió la puerta del coche, se detuvo y miró a su amiga por encima del techo.

—Dime algo, Sugar —preguntó en un tono de voz similar al de su amiga—. Tú estabas presente hace meses, cuando probamos el potenciador. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció activo en el sistema de la otra persona?

La joven la miró con una expresión que sugería que estaba loca e hizo un gesto con las manos como si cortara en dos aquel pobre argumento.

—No me trago tu teoría ni por un segundo. —Luego señaló hacia el jardín con un gesto de la cabeza—. Aunque el potenciador siguiera en su sistema, que lo dudo, podría haber escogido a cualquiera de esas pirañas, y en cambio te ha vuelto a escoger a ti. —Su sonrisa se volvió malvada—. A esa tía le gustas, y mucho.

El corazón de Quinn dio un respingo al oír las palabras de Sugar. Cierto, los efectos normalmente duraban poco más de doce horas, y ya había pasado más tiempo. Y sí, Rachel podría haber escogido a cualquier piraña, en lugar de a ella. Aquello era obvio.

¿Podía ser que Sugar tuviera razón?

¿Le gustaba a Rachel?

¿Es que acaso se había congelado el infierno?

Quinn se metió en el coche y dejó la mochila en el suelo, entre sus pies. El fuerte olor a ambientador de pino le hizo estornudar. Sugar se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

—Así que cuéntame, ¿al final has acabado lo que empezasteis? ¿Es tan buena como dicen por ahí?

Quinn sintió cómo los celos le sonrojaban las mejillas. No soportaba la idea de que Rachel pudiera ser buena en la cama con otras mujeres que no fueran ella.

—No. —Bajó la ventanilla y tomó aire.

La joven asistente se inclinó hacia delante, con sus ojos oscuros abiertos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir, que no se le da bien o que no habéis acabado lo que empezasteis?

—Yo no utilizaría el término «bien», Sugar. Se me ocurren otros, como increíble, alucinante, irrepetible, que lo definen mejor. Y no, no hemos acabado lo que empezamos. —Se encogió de hombros—. No teníamos condones.

Un suspiro de impaciencia llenó el interior del coche.

—Madre mía, ¿es que no has aprendido nada de mí? —Sugar abrió la guantera, sacó una ristra de preservativos de talla extra grande y los agitó en el aire. Luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me equivoco al suponer que necesita una extra grande? — preguntó, esperanzada.

Quinn asintió y tragó saliva, mientras recordaba sus maravillosos atributos.

—Vaya que sí —respondió, con las manos entrelazadas.

Sugar sonrió.

—Si quieres estar con Rachel otra vez y acabar lo que habéis empezado, tienes que seducirle. Eso es lo que yo haría. —Metió los preservativos en el bolso de Quinn—. Y lleva siempre contigo un alijo de éstos. Nunca sabes qué puede pasar.

Más tarde, mientras empujaba la puerta de seguridad, Rachel se hizo de nuevo presente en los pensamientos de Quinn. Maldita sea, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Rachel siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. Aún no podía creerse que se hubieran lanzado la una sobre la otra de aquella manera en el cuarto de baño del director, y tampoco podía creerse que hubieran hecho todas aquellas cosas, eróticas y estimulantes, con los cubitos de hielo de la limonada. Nunca antes había sido tan atrevida, tan osada. Ni tan temeraria.

El sexo era fantástico, eso era evidente, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba entre los brazos de Rachel, menos poder tenía sobre sus emociones. Y pensar que tenían que probar el supresor de nuevo. La idea le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Rachel le había dicho que su inteligencia le fascinaba. De hecho, y según sus palabras, hacía algo más que fascinarle, tal y como había demostrado de formas tan distintas, todas ellas orgásmicas. Quinn consideró la situación por un instante.

¿Tendría razón Sugar? ¿Podía ser que Rachel sintiera algo por ella, o todo era producto del potenciador de la libido?

De pronto recordó las palabras de Max. «No serás más que otra muesca en el cabecero de su cama.» Podía ser que Rachel no la encontrara atractiva. Y, además, ella sabía que era una auténtica rompecorazones, una de reconocida fama, que lo único que buscaba era pasar un buen rato.

De acuerdo, se habían acostado. Mucha gente se acostaba y eso no significaba que estuvieran enamorados. Quinn se tragó el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta y apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento, se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Nada le apetecía más que irse a la cama y dormir una semana seguida, pero sabía que aún no podía hacerlo. Tenía que reunirse con Rachel en el laboratorio para probar su teoría.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Se detuvo, sorprendida. ¿Se la había dejado abierta por la mañana con las prisas por llegar al partido? Cuando empujó la puerta unos centímetros, lo único que la recibió fue la oscuridad más absoluta. Dio un paso al frente y buscó el interruptor de la luz. Bajo sus pies crujieron pedazos de cristales rotos. Un segundo después, su corazón le latía a toda prisa y su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de salir de allí, alguien de grandes dimensiones apareció de pronto corriendo hacia ella y la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared al perder el equilibrio. Cayó contra el suelo con un sonido sordo y gimió de dolor.

Las pisadas del intruso resonaron en el recibidor y luego fueron alejándose escaleras abajo hasta desaparecer más allá de la puerta de entrada del edificio.

Quinn necesitó unos minutos para recomponerse y reunir las fuerzas para levantarse. Se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, mareada, tratando de averiguar qué demonios acababa de pasar. De pronto a lo lejos se oyó la voz de Sugar. Quinn se dio la vuelta y aquel rápido movimiento a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

—Vaya —musitó, apoyándose en la pared para no caer al suelo.

Su amiga la sujetó por la cintura.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? He visto a un hombre salir corriendo del edificio.

—Llama al detective Doyle. Su tarjeta está encima de la cómoda. Creo que acabo de pillar in fraganti al tipo que entró en el laboratorio.

* * *

Rachel se apresuró en llegar al centro de investigación, se dio una ducha rápida en los vestuarios del laboratorio y se vistió con unos téjanos y una blusa que guardaba en su taquilla para una ocasión como aquélla. Pasó la hora siguiente preparando y calentando con sumo cuidado el nuevo compuesto. Una vez completado, tomó una dosis con una jeringuilla y se la administró a _Clyde_. Quince minutos antes le había dado un potenciador, y desde entonces el pobre animal no había dejado de dar vueltas por la jaula como una pantera en busca de _Bonnie_, o lo que es lo mismo, en busca de alivio. Y Rachel conocía perfectamente aquella sensación.

Tenía que admitir, eso sí, que lo que había pasado entre Quinn y ella la noche anterior no había tenido nada que ver con el potenciador de la libido que corría por sus venas. Por supuesto que no, ni lo más mínimo. En realidad, estaba loca por Quinn. Todo lo que experimentaba con Quinn, dentro y fuera del dormitorio, era único, extraordinario, algo que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra mujer. Y que no se repetiría.

Le gustaba todo en Quinn. La belleza de su cara, de su pelo y de su cuerpo. Incluso le atraía la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior. Admiraba su energía y dedicación al trabajo, su faceta aventurera y cómo había reaccionado durante el partido de béisbol, incluso después de haberla arrollado. Pero lo que más le gustaba de Quinn era su inteligencia. No sólo la excitaba, sino que también la estimulaba intelectualmente. Ninguna mujer había conseguido antes algo así.

De pronto lo vio todo claro. Lo que sentía cuando estaba con Quinn era la prueba de que no era incapaz de amar, como siempre le habían dicho. No ese tipo de Berry. Lo único que ocurría era que hasta entonces no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

El significado de aquellos pensamientos no le pasó inadvertido. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que en el proceso de derretir a la Princesa de Hielo acabaría encontrándose con algo que tanto había deseado, sin ni siquiera saberlo. Y ahora que finalmente lo había encontrado, se replanteó su estilo de vida, su futuro. Hasta aquella noche no había sido consciente de lo solo que se sentía, cuan cansada estaba de la vida de soltera, de volver a casa siempre sola, de comer sin nadie que le hiciese compañía, de despertarse todas las mañanas en una cama vacía. Nunca había llevado mujeres a su casa. Era menos complicado pasar la noche en la de ellas y luego, llegado el momento, escapar. Por primera vez en su vida quería llevar a alguien a su piso, a su lugar. Deseaba poder despertarse al lado de una mujer dulce y cariñosa, cálida y de tacto agradable. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Quinn entre sus brazos, despertarla con besos y pasarse el fin de semana hablando de todo y de nada con una taza de café entre las manos. Quería compartir con ella penas y también alegrías.

La noche que habían pasado juntas en el apartamento de Quinn no había saciado su apetito, como pensaba que ocurriría. De hecho, la reacción había sido la opuesta. Quería más, tanto que la había asaltado en el cuarto de baño de la casa del director. Se estaba perdiendo cada vez más en Quinn, en cuerpo y alma.

Al final, todo se reducía a lo siguiente: quería a Quinn, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

Podía explicarle a Quinn todos aquellos sentimientos, pero ¿por qué tendría que creerle? Todos conocían su fama de rompecorazones, y Rachel lo sabía. Era muy probable que Quinn pensara que la había engatusado de nuevo para meterse otra vez en sus braguitas. Y no es que no la quisiera entre sus sábanas, que sí. Al fin y al cabo, era una persona sana y con sangre en las venas.

Pero aquello tendría que esperar, porque ahora quería demostrarle que ella le importaba, que quería estar con Quinn y que las dos podían estar muy bien más allá de una cama. Quería demostrarle que ella era una mujer que valía la pena.

Centró su atención en _Clyde _de nuevo y vio que estaba dando vueltas en su rueda de ejercicio, tratando de quemar el exceso de fogosidad.

—Tranquilízate, amiguito, o acabarás haciéndote daño.

Abrió la otra jaula que había sobre la mesa y cogió a _Bonnie _entre las manos.

—Esperemos que, con un poco de suerte, la fórmula funcione y _Clyde _te dé un respiro —le susurró, acercándosela a la cara. La pequeña nariz de _Bonnie _no dejaba de moverse, mientras trataba de liberarse. Dejó a la hembra en un extremo de la caja y esperó. Clyde bajó de la rueda, se levantó sobre las patas traseras y olfateó a su alrededor.

Rachel se frotó la nuca y observó las reacciones de _Clyde_. Miró el reloj y bostezó. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Quinn?

Clyde dejó de olfatear, dio vueltas sobre sí mismo como un perro y se tumbó en posición fetal. En cuestión de segundos estaba dormido. Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Rachel, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a saltar de alegría. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se dio la vuelta para darle las buenas noticias a Quinn, pero recordó que ella no estaba allí. De pronto se sintió sola. Era increíble lo acostumbrada que estaba a tenerla cerca.

Mientras avanzaba hacia su mesa para hacer unas anotaciones, su móvil sonó.

¿Quién le llamaba a aquellas horas de la noche? Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de los pantalones y descolgó. Tal vez fuera Quinn la que llamaba para avisarle de que llegaba tarde.

—Hola.

—Rachel, soy Sugar. —Por el tono de su voz, parecía estar nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Deberías venir a casa de Quinn tan rápido como puedas. Alguien ha entrado en su apartamento y ella está herida.

Rachel se quedó rígida. Quinn estaba herida. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién le había hecho daño? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de formular todas aquellas preguntas, la joven colgó.

Lo dejó todo y salió disparada del edificio en dirección al coche. Condujo hasta la casa de Quinn a una velocidad de vértigo y llegó allí en un tiempo récord.

Detuvo el vehículo detrás de dos coches de policía, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago. Las luces azules y rojas de las patrullas iluminaban la acera, bordeada por una hilera de árboles. Salió del auto, corrió hacia el edificio y subió las escaleras tan deprisa como pudo.

La puerta del apartamento de Quinn estaba abierta y vio que ella estaba sentada en el sofá, en una esquina de la sala de estar, sujetando una bolsa de hielo contra un lado de la cabeza. Sugar estaba sentada a su lado, mientras los oficiales, los mismos que habían acudido al laboratorio la noche anterior, revolvían entre el desorden y buscaban huellas. Cruzó la estancia con paso firme, pisando una lámpara por el camino. Miró el rostro ceniciento de Quinn y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable… Hubiera querido cogerla en brazos y hacer desaparecer cualquier problema de su vida.

—Quinn, ¿estás bien? —Le hizo un gesto a Sugar para que se hiciese a un lado y así poder sentarse junto a ella.

Quinn se obligó a sonreír.

—Estoy bien.

—No estás bien. —Maldiciendo entre dientes, Rachel colocó una mano sobre la bolsa de hielo para sujetarla. Quinn parecía exhausta y destemplada—. ¿Te importaría conseguir una manta? —le preguntó a Sugar.

—Claro. —La joven se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo.

Entonces Rachel fijó su atención en el detective Doyle.

— ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?

—Estamos trabajando en ello —respondió el oficial.

Rachel atrajo a Quinn hacia sus brazos y le ofreció su calidez. Debería haber insistido en llevarla a casa. Tal vez si ella hubiera estado allí, con Quinn, aquello no hubiera ocurrido. Sugar volvió con la manta. Rachel la cogió y envolvió los hombros de Quinn con ella. Podía sentir cómo su ira aumentaba por segundos.

—Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en el laboratorio —dijo.

El detective asintió.

—Eso parece.

Quinn intervino.

—Buscaba los archivos, pero he llegado antes de que los encontrara.

Parecía complacida por ello. Rachel apartó la bolsa de hielo con mucho cuidado y examinó la herida con una mueca de dolor.

—Los archivos no importan. Lo único importante es que tú estás a salvo. —Su voz estaba cargada de emoción. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiera llegado a pasar algo?

—Claro que importan los archivos —protestó Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel le puso la bolsa de hielo de nuevo en la cabeza.

—Creo que debería verte un médico.

Quinn agitó la mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Estoy bien —insistió—. No necesito un médico.

Rachel miró a su alrededor, al desastre en el que se había convertido aquel salón tan acogedor, y suspiró.

—Te vienes a dormir a mi casa.

—No, ni pensarlo —respondió Quinn convencida.

Pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Sí, claro que sí, Quinn.

—Pero…

—No discutas conmigo. No vas a quedarte a pasar la noche aquí. Hasta que no detengan a quien haya hecho esto, tu casa no es un lugar seguro.

—Ya sé que no es seguro. Sugar ya me ha ofrecido su casa —respondió Quinn.

Rachel se volvió y miró a la joven asistente con una expresión en el rostro que significaba a todas luces que le convenía que Quinn cambiara de idea. Sugar captó el mensaje enseguida y, con aire teatral, se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Vaya, acabo de recordar que no puedes pasar la noche en mi casa. Estoy pintando la habitación de invitados.

—Perfecto, entonces ya está todo dicho. Te vienes a la mía —insistió Rachel.

Quinn se puso tensa entre sus brazos.

—Sugar… —Su voz era un claro aviso.

Su amiga levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me conoces, no tengo memoria.

Rachel sintió cómo Quinn se relajaba entre sus brazos y cómo su decisión parecía definitiva.

—Está bien —concedió finalmente.

Rachel se levantó del sofá y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Deja que te lleve a casa y te meta en la cama.

Mientras se levantaban, el cuerpo de Laura se desplomó sobre el de Rachel. Rachel le pasó los brazos por la espalda para sujetarla. Cuando la cadera de Quinn le rozó los muslos, su respiración pareció acelerarse. En el rostro de Quinn se hicieron visibles diferentes emociones y Rachel se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Decidió no presionarla. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar cuando llegaran a su casa. Aquella idea desató un suave cosquilleo en una zona de su cuerpo que, por el momento, debía ignorar.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas y ducharme.

Rachel le sujetó la mano, recogió su mochila del suelo y la acompañó hacia el pasillo.

—Ve a ducharte —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mochila—. Y luego prepara una buena maleta, porque te vas a quedar en mi casa hasta que encuentren al tipo que te ha hecho esto.

Lo que Rachel no dijo fue que, una vez estuviera instalada en su casa, no pensaba dejar que se fuera nunca más. Aquella noche pensaba demostrarle que no era una rompecorazones cualquiera, desesperada por ponerle las manos encima. Aquella mujer le había abierto los ojos y el corazón. Quería que formara parte de su vida.

* * *

_Hey! Aquí les dejó otro capítulo, y con eso voy a otro tema. Mañana me voy de vacaciones y estaría regresando hasta la siguiente semana, si bien donde estaré hay internet y todo, no estoy muy segura si podré actualizar, así que espero sepan tenerme un poco de paciencia :) de igual manera espero poder darme un tiempo y poder recompensarlas por seguir leyendo esto._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

8

Cuando salieron del apartamento de Quinn y se subieron en el coche, ya era noche cerrada. Rachel la observó con el rabillo del ojo mientras maniobraba para incorporarse al tráfico. Se había puesto unos téjanos que acentuaban las curvas de su cuerpo y una blusa de manga corta de un color amarillo pálido. Sin apartar la mirada de la oscura carretera que se abría ante ellas, Quinn se acariciaba suavemente la herida con la punta de los dedos. Rachell le cogió la mano y se la apretó con ternura, captando toda su atención.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te vea un médico? —preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Quinn descansó las manos sobre el regazo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le aseguró—. Además, no me apetece pasarme horas esperando en un hospital para que un médico me diga que tengo un chichón en la cabeza. Más que nada porque eso ya lo sé yo. —Y acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Dios, la volvía loca cada vez que le sonreía de aquella manera. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de meterla en su cama y mantener las manos alejadas de ella, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla, acariciarla y acabar lo que habían empezado en el cuarto de baño del director?

Sabía que si quería que la consideraran algo más que una rompecorazones, algo más que Rachel Berry _la Fiera _de la que todos hablaban, tenía que mantener las manos a buen recaudo y pensar una estrategia. Y rápido. Tenía que conseguir que Quinn viera en ella a alguien con quien tener una relación seria y no sólo a una tipa con la que disfrutar de un revolcón en el granero.

Y aquello era tan nuevo para ella… Nunca antes había adoptado aquella estrategia y no quería meter la pata. Una cosa era segura: mientras Quinn durmiera en su cama, Rachel debía permanecer alejado de ella. Porque si no lo hacía, necesitaría algo más que fuerza de voluntad para no cubrirle el cuerpo de ardientes besos, apretar su cadera contra la de ella, probar el sabor de sus pezones y abrirle las piernas para zambullirse en la húmeda calidez de su sexo.

Mierda, el Pequeño Rae acababa de volver a la vida.

Apartó a un lado tales pensamientos y se concentró en la carretera que se abría frente a ella. De acuerdo, apartarse de la cama tenía que ser su prioridad número uno.

No tenía sentido ponerse a prueba ante semejante tentación.

De pronto, las tripas de Quinn rugieron.

—Debes de estar muerta de hambre —dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió.

—Un poco. —Su estómago gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Se rió y dijo—: Vale, lo admito, mucho.

—Claro, al final no te comiste el bocadillo.

Quinn le miró de reojo.

—Me distraje un poco. Tenía alguna… investigación que terminar.

Rachel le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —le provocó Quinn, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel levantó las manos en un claro acto de rendición.

—Vale, me has pillado, pero asumo todas mis responsabilidades.

Quinn apartó la mirada de la carretera, con una expresión de indignación en la cara.

—Así me gusta —añadió, juguetona.

—Conozco el lugar ideal. Es un restaurante italiano auténtico, en el que las recetas se pasan de generación en generación. Te va a encantar. —De pronto su estómago se unió al coro de rugidos.

Quinn respondió con una carcajada. Se acurrucó en el asiento y dijo:

—Suena bien.

Rachel pisó el freno y cambió el sentido de la marcha. Ambas permanecieron calladas el resto del camino, perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían al otro lado de la ciudad. En menos de media hora llegaron a Isabella's. Rachel apagó el motor y miró a su alrededor. Quinn parecía más animada. Cuadró los hombros y se incorporó en el asiento.

—He oído hablar de este sitio. ¿No se necesita reservar antes?

Rachel sonrió.

—No. Tengo buenos contactos.

— ¿En serio?

—Solía pasar muchas horas aquí cuando era pequeña. —Hizo un gesto hacia delante con la cabeza—. Crecí justo al girar la esquina.

Quinn abrió desmesuradamente sus preciosos ojos verdes. Estaba intrigada.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y tus padres aún viven aquí?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—No, mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña y mi madre… Bueno, ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Supongo que le recordaba demasiado a mi padre. —La tristeza cayó sobre Rachel como si fuera una gruesa manta—. Murió hace unos años.

Quinn le acarició el brazo, tratando de darle consuelo.

—Lo siento, Rachel. No puedo ni imaginarme lo duro que tiene que haber sido para ti. Yo siempre me he llevado bien con mis padres. Aún hoy seguimos reuniéndonos cada domingo para comer juntos.

Rachel sonrió. Su preocupación le resultaba un alivio. Señaló el restaurante con la cabeza.

—Tony e Isabella me han tratado siempre como a una hija. Incluso me pagué la universidad trabajando en su cocina. —Abrió la puerta del coche—. Vamos, entremos ya. Tengo ganas de que los conozcas.

Rodeó el coche y se cogieron de la mano. Las luces de la calle proyectaban círculos perfectos sobre la acera e iluminaban los rincones más oscuros de las calles. Quinn tembló al sentir el frío aire de la noche sobre la piel. Rachel la rodeó con un brazo, ofreciéndole su calor. Quinn le regaló una sonrisa y avanzó a su lado hacia el restaurante.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta del local, un suave murmullo de voces y música les dio la bienvenida. A Rachel la invadió enseguida el tentador aroma del pan recién horneado y de las salsas italianas. Todos aquellos sonidos y olores tan familiares la hicieron sentir como en casa. Buscó con la mirada por la sala del restaurante, con sus manteles a cuadros y su ambiente entrañable, hasta encontrar a Tony Moretti.

El hombre se apresuró a cruzar la sala para saludarle, gratamente sorprendido. Su voz, familiar y robusta, y su marcado acento italiano eran para Rachel la mejor bienvenida.

—Rachel, hija. Vamos, entrad, entrad. Isabella se va a alegrar tanto de verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaste. —Le acogió entre sus fornidos brazos. Noah, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Rachel, apareció junto a ella y los dos se abrazaron.

Tony se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Noah, llama a tu madre.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Isabella por la puerta de la cocina. Verla siempre llenaba de amor el corazón de Rachel. Por muy difíciles que hubieran sido las cosas en su casa, ella siempre había podido contar con Isabella. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la había tratado como si fuera uno de los suyos, hasta el extremo de regañarle y guiarle por el buen camino cuando se metía en problemas, algo que ocurría con frecuencia.

—Rach, ven aquí —le dijo Isabella mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

La abrazó y luego la besó en las mejillas. Llevaba su largo pelo canoso recogido en un apretado moño en lo alto de la cabeza, pero le hizo cosquillas en la cara con alguno de los mechones rebeldes que se le habían escapado. Seguía desprendiendo aquel olor tan familiar que a Rachel siempre le había resultado tan reconfortante. La mujer dio un paso atrás y frunció el entrecejo. En cuestión de segundos, pasó de la felicidad más sincera a un enfado monumental.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para tu familia ahora que eres una científica famosa en la ciudad?

—Lo siento, Isabella. He estado trabajando día y noche. Te prometo que a partir de ahora me pasaré a veros más a menudo. ¿Cómo está la abuela?

—El mes que viene cumple noventa y ocho años —respondió la mujer con una ceja levantada—. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me lo be perdido alguna vez?

Con una sonrisa brillando de nuevo en su cara, Isabella le pellizcó las mejillas y su expresión se suavizó.

—Ah, eres una buena chica, Rachel Berry. Tienes un corazón de oro. —Se volvió hacia Tony y levantó la barbilla—. ¿No te dije que tenía buen corazón?

El marido suspiró pacientemente.

—Sí, me lo dijiste, Issy. Se lo dices a todo el mundo. Pero todos lo sabíamos ya desde aquel día en el que, aún siendo una niña, llevó a la hija de mi primo al baile de fin de curso cuando su pareja la dejó plantada.

La sonrisa de Isabella se volvió aún más intensa.

—Sabía que ibas a ser distinta a los demás. —Se volvió hacia su marido y levantó las manos en el aire—. ¿No dije que iba ser distinta a los demás? ¿Que no se iba a dedicar a romper corazones como una Berry más? Ella no es una Berry más de frío corazón.

Rachel tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Últimamente su expediente no había sido tan bueno. Parecía decidida a cumplir con su destino. Miró a Quinn de reojo. Gracias a ella, sabía que era capaz de algo más. Quería ser una mujer mejor. Por ella. Y también por sí misma.

Tony sonrió a su esposa con la paciencia de los que llevan toda la vida juntos.

—Sí, Isabella, nos lo dijiste. —Miró a Rachel y le guiñó un ojo—. Muchas, muchas veces.

* * *

De pie junto a Rachel, Quinn observó el intercambio de halagos. Había visto pequeños destellos del lado más entrañable de Rachel otras veces, pero ser testigo del brillo que desprendían sus ojos mientras recibía amor y cariño de aquella familia que la había cuidado le llegó a lo más profundo del corazón.

Se tomó un instante para examinar el pequeño restaurante. Era sencillo, informal y agradable, a imagen y semejanza de sus propietarios. Sobre los manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos de las mesas descansaban botellas vacías de Chianti que, cubiertas de cera, hacían de candelabros. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores vivos, cada uno opuesto en la escala cromática al anterior.

La voz de Rachel la devolvió a la realidad.

—Os presento a Quinn. Trabajamos juntas en el laboratorio. —Se volvió hacia ella y la presentó a Noah, Tony e Isabella.

Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, Isabella centró toda su atención en ella. Quinn se sintió un poco incómoda mientras la atenta mirada de aquella mujer se paseaba por sus curvas, evaluándola. Se inclinó hacia Rachel en busca de apoyo.

—Me gusta esta chica, Jay. No está delgada como una zanahoria. Tiene unas curvas preciosas, como toda mujer que se precie de serlo. Seguro que come comida de verdad y no sólo lechuga.

Mientras sonreía al escuchar el comentario de aprobación de Isabella, Quinn sintió los ojos de Rachel recorriendo con evidente placer su figura y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Al parecer, y a pesar de que su anatomía no se ajustaba a sus preferencias habituales, Rachel también parecía valorar positivamente sus curvas. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, sí que sintiera algo por ella.

Isabella se volvió de nuevo hacia Rachel.

— ¿Ésta es para siempre?

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la mano de Quinn.

—Isabella, siempre me preguntas lo mismo.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y agitó las manos en el aire.

—Y seguiré preguntándotelo hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

Rachel apretó con suavidad la mano de Quinn, un gesto al que ella estaba acostumbrada y que significaba que le siguiera el juego.

—Sí, Isabella, ésta es para siempre.

Quinn sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco y tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le notara. _Si sus palabras fueran ciertas… _

La mujer dio entonces una palmada y le dio a Quinn un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía. Tony, ven, tenemos que celebrarlo. —Y mirando a su hijo, añadió—: Noah, llévalos a nuestra mesa.

Éste les indicó con un gesto que le siguieran. Se puso al lado de Quinn y le dijo:

—Espero que no tengas prisa. Mi madre lleva sin ver a Rachel un par de meses y querrá repasar con ella todas las batallitas de nuestra infancia. Si tienes suerte, conseguirás escaparte antes de que saque el álbum de fotos.

Quinn sonrió y sintió una simpatía inmediata hacia Noah.

—No te preocupes, no tengo prisa.

Siguieron a Noah hasta una gran mesa redonda que ocupaba el fondo del restaurante, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Rachel miró a Quinn y sonrió.

— ¿No son geniales? —Y en su voz era evidente una nota de orgullo.

—Son maravillosos. —Se preguntó si, de no tener a aquella gente cerca, Rachel hubiera aprendido lo que era el amor—. No me extraña que te encantara pasar las horas muertas aquí. —La sonrisa de Rachel se dilató, como si el hecho de que a Quinn le gustase su familia la hiciese aún más feliz.

Había diez sillas alrededor de la mesa, así que Quinn supuso que debían ser un clan bastante extenso. Escogió una, tapizada en terciopelo rojo, y tomó asiento. Los olores que salían de la cocina le hicieron rugir las tripas aún más fuerte.

Tony volvió con una botella de Chardonnay y cinco copas. Mientras servía el vino, Isabella se retocó el moño, se quitó el delantal y tomó asiento junto a Rachel. Era evidente cuánto la quería. Y Quinn se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Noah dejó una hogaza de pan recién horneado y un tarro con mantequilla en el centro de la mesa. El olor que desprendían era increíble.

—Mmm, huele muy bien —dijo Quinn.

Noah, sentado a su lado, se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en voz baja:

—Ataca. Pueden pasar horas antes de que te dejen marchar.

Ambos se echaron a reír y Quinn sintió los ojos de Rachel sobre ella. Se volvió ligeramente y la encontró sonriendo. Intercambiaron una mirada larga y cargada de significado. Dios, cada vez que Rachel la miraba de aquella manera, como si fuera la persona más importante del planeta, le temblaban las piernas. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era como si estuvieran conectadas. Bajo una fina capa de piel, su sangre latía con pasión y deseo, y con algo más. Algo que no se atrevía a nombrar. Algo que Rachel Berry _la Fiera_ no tenía intención de darle. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Jamás debería haberse permitido sentir algo por ella. La deseaba con tanta intensidad que sus propios sentimientos la asustaban. Quería que la mirara con los ojos llenos de pasión, que recorriera su piel desnuda con la boca, con la lengua, con los dedos. Quería acariciar su cuerpo con las manos y acabar de una vez lo que habían empezado en el cuarto de baño del director.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de aquella sensación que le aprisionaba el pecho y apartar a un lado tanta fantasía. Se recostó en la silla, tomó un sorbo de vino y fue mordisqueando el pan, mientras Isabella llevaba el peso de la conversación, compartiendo con ella las travesuras de la pequeña Rachel. Pasar tiempo con Rachel fuera del laboratorio causaba estragos en ella y pulsaba hasta la última de las cuerdas de su corazón. Era tan fácil estar con ella, tan agradable.

Sólo mirarle, mientras refutaba las historias de juventud que Isabella se encargaba de adornar, le producía una intensa calidez interior. La realidad, lo que la rodeaba, perdía toda su importancia cuando estaba a su lado y le hacía olvidar que probablemente aquello no fuera para siempre. Disfrutaba de la forma en que la risa de Rachel, profunda y sensual, lo revolvía todo en su interior. Sabía que se estaba adentrando demasiado en aquellas aguas turbias. Demasiado. Si no construía un muro para proteger su corazón, y pronto, acabaría necesitando una brújula para encontrar la salida.

Apenas habían esbozado las primeras historias de juventud de Isabella cuando un hombre joven, atractivo y de piel oscura asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Isabella, te necesitamos.

—Sí, Carlos, ahora voy —respondió ella exasperada, agitando las manos en el aire—. ¿Qué harían sin mí?

—Bueno, si compartieses las recetas de tu familia con Carlos, él también podría hacer las salsas —dijo Tony.

Ella le apuntó con un dedo y luego se volvió hacia Rachel. Antes de levantarse, le cogió la cara entre sus fuertes manos.

—Ah, Rachel, te has convertido en una mujer guapa y respetable. Hay gente que aún viene al restaurante buscándote, preguntando por tu especialidad.

Rachel bajó la mirada avergonzada. Cogió la copa de vino y la apuró de un solo trago. Acto seguido, su cuello se tiñó de un rojo intenso. A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón. No podía creerse la adorable escena que se acababa de producir ante sus ojos. ¿Rachel Berry sonrojándose? Vaya, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y preguntó.

— ¿Qué especialidad? —No estaba muy segura de querer oír la respuesta, sobre todo después de experimentar en sus propias carnes el sello indiscutible de lo que estaba segura era realmente su especialidad.

Isabella se besó la punta de los dedos y luego agitó la mano en el aire.

—Rachel hace unos _linguine _increíbles —respondió con orgullo—. Yo le he enseñado todo lo que sabe.

—Pero aún no me has enseñado a hacer la salsa que los acompaña —se quejó Rachel.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

—Tú… —Luego se levantó y se puso de nuevo el delantal.

Quinn arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

— ¿En serio? ¿_Linguine_? —Impresionante. Sobre todo para alguien que era capaz de destrozar una caja de macarrones con queso—. Eso me gustaría verlo.

—Tienes que probarlos —respondió Isabella.

Tony dejó su copa sobre la mesa.

—Issy, deja a la chica tranquila.

Ignorando las palabras de su marido, la mujer se puso en pie.

—Vamos, Rachel. Enséñale a Quinn lo que sabes hacer. —El afecto que aquella mujer sentía por Rachel irradiaba de su cuerpo e iluminaba a todos lo que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

Rachell se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, que al ver la indecisión en sus ojos le acarició un brazo y dijo:

—Me encantaría verte preparar _linguine_. De hecho, me encantaría que me enseñases.

Compartieron una mirada tierna e íntima que a punto estuvo de dejar a Quinn sin respiración. Su corazón empezó a latir con más intensidad y por un instante creyó que, por la forma en que la miraba, aquello realmente era para siempre.

¿Era posible?

¿Se atrevía Quinn a creerlo?

—Entonces, hecho. Venid, las dos.

Quinn siguió a Isabella a la cocina. El intenso aroma de las especias invadió sus sentidos. Nunca antes había tenido acceso a la parte más privada de un restaurante: la cocina. Observó durante unos segundos todo lo que la rodeaba. Había varios hombres, cocineros, atareados con la preparación de la comida. Le sonrieron mientras preparaban deliciosos platos de pasta. Uno de ellos introdujo lo que parecía ser una pizza de carne con doble ración de queso, o, como Quinn prefería llamarla, una coronaría, en un horno de leña que se abría en la pared y luego se colocó de nuevo frente a los fogones, donde sartenes y ollas no dejaban de chisporrotear. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en la radio. La escena era maravillosa y pintoresca a la vez.

De pronto oyó la voz de Carlos al otro lado de la cocina.

—Rae, me alegro de verte. —Se pasó la mano por la perilla, perfectamente recortada, y su mirada se posó en Rachel. Luego se fijó en Quinn y recorrió lentamente las curvas de su cuerpo. Cruzó la cocina con pasos decididos, casi sensuales, hasta detenerse frente a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital—. ¿Y quién es la preciosa señorita que has traído contigo? —le preguntó a Rachel con un marcado acento italiano.

Quinn se fijó en el tatuaje en forma de águila que le cubría la parte superior del brazo y tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a levantar la mirada. Carlos inclinó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. El pelo, oscuro y generoso, le caía sobre los ojos. Era un hombre cuyos poros exhalaban testosterona en estado puro. Carlos llevaba «chico malo» tatuado por todo el cuerpo.

—Hola —la saludó el cocinero. Era evidente que su voz, profunda y masculina, había roto más de uno y de dos corazones.

Rachel pasó un brazo alrededor de Quinn, como si tratara de protegerla.

—Aléjate de este tío —le advirtió. Y aunque en su voz había un cierto tono de mofa, Quinn percibió en Rachell un instinto de posesión—. Te meterá en problemas cada cinco minutos. —Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído—: Lo sé por propia experiencia. —Su aliento, perfumado por el suave aroma del vino, le rozó el cuello y se coló dentro de Quinn, despertando todos sus sentidos y dejándola con una intensa sensación de anhelo.

Quinn trató de ignorar todo ello y le ofreció una mano a Carlos.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Durante un instante se preguntó si aquel hombre era hijo de Isabella.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Rachel añadió:

—Carlos vivía a dos casas de la mía. —Luego le señaló con la cabeza—. Este tío es el responsable de todos los problemas y las peleas en las que Noah y yo nos metimos en la adolescencia, hasta que Isabella le acogió bajo su ala y le mostró el buen camino.

Quinn no dejaba de sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que aquella gente abría su casa y sus corazones. No era de extrañar que tuvieran tantas sillas preparadas alrededor de la mesa.

—Isabella me ha explicado alguna de las travesuras de Rachel, pero parece que hay otras que ella no conoce. Me encantaría escucharlas —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Carlos sonrió complacido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rachel le cortó con la mirada.

—Olvídalo, Carlos —se apresuró a decir, tratando de que Quinn no conociese los detalles.

El cocinero se acercó aún más a Quinn y le cogió la mano. Le acarició la piel con el dedo pulgar y luego, con un pequeño tirón, la apartó de Rachel.

—Olvídate de la especialidad de Rae, Quinn, y prueba un poco de la mía. —Su voz era suave como la seda.

Quinn apartó la mano, levantó la barbilla y le miró arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, Rachel. Ya veo a qué te referías con lo de que solía meteros en problemas — dijo, respondiendo a la provocación. Luego miró a Rachel y añadió—: Estoy segura de que Noah y tú no erais más que unos niños puros e inocentes.

—Evidentemente —respondió Rachel. Luego le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que volviese a su lado y sin apartar los ojos de Quinn dijo—: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Carlos? Cuando una mujer prueba por primera vez un plato exquisito, nunca más volverá a la comida basura.

El cocinero respondió con una sonora carcajada. Con los ojos brillantes por la emoción del enfrentamiento, se peinó el bigote con los dedos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Quinn.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rae. Cuando una mujer prueba el sabor de un buen menú italiano —se detuvo para darse una palmada sobre el pecho—, nada más será suficiente para saciar su hambre.

Esta vez fue Rachel quien respondió con una carcajada.

Continuaron bromeando como sólo los buenos amigos lo hacen, y Quinn observó hechizada el intercambio. Al final, Rachel deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella, que se dejó guiar y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Rachel rio mientras Isabella empujaba a Carlos hacia el otro lado de la cocina.

—Tú… —le dijo—. Ya tienes demasiadas mujeres de las que ocuparte. Vamos, Quinn, os he hecho sitio en una mesa para que podáis cocinar las dos.

* * *

Rachel jamás había reparado en que preparar pasta pudiera ser algo tan erótico. Claro que nunca antes había preparado _linguine _con una sensual científica a su lado. Quinn era tan brillante en el laboratorio como inepta en la cocina. Pasados veinte minutos había más harina en su cara, en su ropa y en su pelo que sobre la mesa. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba preciosa incluso con aquel aspecto tan desastroso.

De pie detrás de ella, Rachel la observaba mientras manipulaba torpemente la masa como si tuviera algún tipo de venganza personal que perpetrar contra ella. La escena era tan cómica que no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Quinn, se te da fatal.

Quinn levantó la barbilla y apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una fina línea, claramente ofendida por sus palabras.

—Disculpa, pero ¿acabas de decir que se me da mal?

Rachel sonrió, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara y lo sujetaba detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, y creo que es evidente que no me equivoco.

Quinn cogió un poco de harina con los dedos y se la tiró a la cara.

—Eh, sé buena conmigo.

—Siempre lo soy —respondió Rachel, guiñándole un ojo.

La expresión en el rostro de Quinn le decía, sin embargo, que no siempre era así.

— ¿Qué se supone que te ha hecho esa masa para que la trates así? —preguntó

Rachel, señalando el bulto deforme que descansaba sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Quinn se rió y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres decir que no debería estar tan grumosa? —Su risa profunda le recorrió la espalda y colmó a Rachel con su calidez.

Dio un paso al frente y se situó justo detrás de Quinn.

—Exacto. El secreto está en la forma de amasar. Mira. —Pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn, aprisionándola en la jaula que formaban sus brazos, y unió sus dedos a los de ella para repasar la masa. Aquella posición le trajo tórridos recuerdos de lo que había pasado entre ellas aquella misma tarde. Se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y trató por todos los medios de mantener sus deseos bajo control. Santo

Dios, no debería estar pensando en aquellas cosas cuando lo que quería era demostrarle que era más que una simple rompecorazones. Trató de mantener un tono de voz aceptablemente bajo.

—Hay que amasar poco a poco, utilizando la palma de la mano. Continúa amasando hasta que la harina se mezcle y la textura sea más fina. —Se inclinó sobre ella y sintió el suave perfume de su cabello recién lavado. Respiró profundamente aquel delicioso olor mientras se debatía consigo misma para no besarle el cuello.

Quinn apartó las manos de Rachel, recordándole que era una mujer decidida y que siempre se enfrentaba a los retos cara a cara, un rasgo de su personalidad que Rachel adoraba.

—Vale, ya lo entiendo. Déjame probar a mí.

Rachel dio un paso atrás y la observó. Era evidente que Quinn estaba disfrutando. Su único objetivo era dominar el arte de la pasta. Golpeó de nuevo la masa y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —le dijo a Rachel por encima del hombro, mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, aplastando la masa, con sensualidad y al mismo tiempo con inocencia.

—Eh, Rae, esta canción es para ti —gritó Carlos desde el otro extremo de la cocina.

Subió el volumen de la radio y la canción _Play That Funky Music _resonó en toda la estancia. Quinn empezó a cantar y a seguir el ritmo con el cuerpo. Su larga melena se agitaba en el aire mientras movía la cabeza siguiendo el compás de la música. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Rachel fue incapaz de apartar los ojos del trasero de Quinn, tan deliciosamente perfecto. Se quedó allí de pie, paralizada, disfrutando de la forma en que Quinn seguía el ritmo de la música con la cadera. Se movía de una forma sensual mientras tarareaba la canción entre dientes, igual que lo había hecho aquel día en su apartamento cuando habían jugado con la moneda. La miró de arriba abajo. No importaba con cuánta intensidad lo intentara. Era incapaz de olvidar la forma en que se había quitado la ropa interior de encaje aquel día, la luz de la vela proyectándose sobre su piel desnuda o cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de sus manos. El sonido de su dulce voz y la visión de los téjanos ajustados acentuando sus curvas acabaron por acelerar el pulso de Rachel. El corazón le bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza. Su determinación y su autocontrol se deshicieron tan rápido como si habían formado, como un terrón de azúcar en un vaso de agua. Una repentina explosión de pasión rugió por todo su cuerpo con la fuerza de un rayo, sintió cómo la sangre se le acumulaba entre las piernas y la dejaba sin apenas sentido común. De nuevo la lujuria, de nuevo aquella tensión en la garganta. Era imposible no sucumbir ante semejante mujer.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dejarse llevar. Tenía ganas de rugir de frustración, de liberar la tensión que le dominaba con un grito salvaje. Su pene luchaba por salir de su jaula de tela. Maldición. Desde que Quinn había entrado en su vida, vivía en un continuo estado de excitación. Respiró hondo y dio otro paso atrás, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambas que le disuadiera de hacer algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse. Algo como cogerla de un brazo, obligarla a darse la vuelta y besarla hasta que la necesidad de tirarse al suelo y hacerse el amor la una a la otra salvajemente fuera demasiado intensa. Quería sentir a Quinn sentada encima de ella, a horcajadas, montándole con la furia de un animal, hasta que alcanzara el climax y sus músculos se cerrasen alrededor de ella y su dulce esencia la impregnara todo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡_Voilá_! —dijo Quinn, dándose la vuelta de un salto. Le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Rachel sintió que se le derretía el corazón—. He conseguido… —Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rachell, las palabras murieron en su garganta. Había descubierto, no sin cierta sorpresa, la profunda excitación que se reflejaba en el rostro de Rachel.

Dios, estaba tan guapa… Tragó saliva mientras trataba de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para no sucumbir a la necesidad de acabar con el espacio que les separaba.

—Yo… Creo que lo he conseguido —susurró Quinn finalmente, después de pasarse la lengua por los labios.

Una intensa fiebre se había apoderado del cuerpo de Rachel. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para no obedecer las órdenes de su libido traidora.

—Rach… —El tono dulce de su voz llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un intenso rubor.

La cadencia sensual de su voz y la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre no hizo más que anular la determinación por la que tanto estaba luchando. El deseo de tocarla o de saborear la dulzura de su boca era tan intenso que superaba cualquier pensamiento racional. Ya no podía ignorar sus impulsos ni un minuto más. Tomó aire, dio un paso al frente y entró en el espacio de Quinn. Un beso, tan sólo necesitaba un corto pero intenso beso.

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron aún más al advertir sus intenciones. Se acabó el mantener las distancias. Cuando se trataba de Quinn, se convertía en la persona más débil. Tragó saliva y habló, no sin tener que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para ello.

—Tienes harina en la cara. —Su voz era grave.

Lentamente, acercó una mano a su rostro y le limpió el polvo blanco de la mejilla. Al sentir el contacto de su piel, Quinn tembló. Su mano se cerró sóbrela de Rachel y sus cuerpos se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un instante. Cada vez que la tocaba de aquella manera, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes, Rachel sentía que le costaba respirar. Era una caricia que despertaba sus emociones, un tipo de caricia a la que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Podía ser que Quinn la viese como algo más que Rachel Berry _La Fiera_?

Al menos le quedaba la esperanza.

Se aclaró la garganta. Quinn cerró aún más los dedos sobre los suyos y Rachel sintió una ternura inconfesable. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, lo que fuera, antes de perder el control por completo, así que fijó la mirada en la masa que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Aprendes muy rápido. Tal vez la próxima vez seas tú la que comparta sus especialidades culinarias conmigo.

Los ojos de Quinn brillaban de deseo.

—Lo único que sé hacer son cubitos de hielo. —Su cálido aliento le acarició la piel e hizo que sus buenas intenciones se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Se obligó a reír, mientras en su mente se sucedían las cosas que podrían hacer las dos con aquellos cubitos. Rachel trató de no concentrarse en la agradable sensación que suponía tener las caderas de Quinn contra las suyas, pero fue en vano. Quinn hizo que Rachel se pusiera de puntillas haciendo que esta pudiera sentir la superficie cálida de su sexo contra su propia entrepierna.

—Tienes harina en las mejillas —dijo Quinn, y la limpió con el reverso de la mano.

—Y tú tienes harina por todas partes, preciosa —respondió Rachel con la voz poseída por el deseo.

Quinn se miró la blusa y el movimiento de su cabeza liberó los mechones de pelo presos tras las orejas, que cayeron como cascadas sobre sus hombros.

—Ya veo. —Cuando levantó de nuevo la cara para mirarle, Rachel le acarició los labios con el pulgar. Aquel simple gesto era más que suficiente para hacerle explotar.

—Incluso en el pelo —continuó Rachel, enroscando un mechón alrededor de su dedo.

Su voz evidenciaba sus sentimientos, por mucho que se esforzase en ocultarlos. Una intensa energía sexual recorría sus cuerpos. Quinn le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Luego miró a su alrededor. Los ajetreados cocineros estaban atendiendo diligentemente sus sartenes y sus ollas, así que, sin previo aviso, separó los labios y se metió un dedo de Rachel en la boca.

¡Santo Dios!

Un gemido empezó a formarse en su garganta y su mente se desconectó por completo. Tanta osadía la había pillado desprevenida. Quinn cerró la boca alrededor del dedo y chupó con fuerza. Un cúmulo de emociones nublaron sus ojos y Rachel supo que la situación estaba fuera de control y que ya no podría detenerla. Todo en ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le pedía a gritos que se entregara a sus deseos.

Olvidó por un instante dónde estaban y la atrajo hacia sí. Se inclinó sobre Quinn y le recorrió los labios con la lengua. Quinn tembló entre sus brazos. Rahel sintió sus pezones erectos clavándose contra los suyos. Quinn abrió los labios, invitándole, y Rachel, incapaz de seguir ignorando sus propios deseos, la besó con pasión mientras recorría las curvas de su cuerpo con las manos y dejaba escapar de su garganta un leve gemido de satisfacción.

Labio con labio, saboreó la calidez satinada de su boca. Luego introdujo suavemente la lengua, apenas una insinuación, buscando a su compañera. La dulce invasión le hizo temblar las piernas. La calidez de la boca de Quinn le hacía hervir la sangre. La besó aún con más anhelo y gimió, dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta encontrar los límites de su blusa. Una vez bajo la fina tela, dibujó pequeños círculos sobre su piel y disfrutó del consuelo que aquel abrazo suponía para ella.

—Eh, Rae —dijo Carlos.

Quinn rompió el beso. Abrió los ojos y retrocedió un paso, liberándose del círculo de sus brazos y acabando así con la magia del momento. Un segundo después, Rachel ya la echaba de menos. La sujetó por el codo sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Quinn… —susurró.

—Buscaos una habitación —se burló Carlos.

Al oír la voz de su amigo, la realidad cayó sobre Rachel como el rayo que entra en contacto con el suelo.

Maldita sea.

Soltó el brazo de Quinn.

«Bien hecho —se dijo—. Así es como se demuestra que no eres una rompecorazones del tres al cuarto.»

Se maldijo por haber cedido a sus impulsos. Quinn merecía que la trataran mejor.

Preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, la miró pidiéndole disculpas en silencio. En los ojos de Quinn, descubrió un cúmulo de emociones enfrentadas y decidió probarle de una vez por todas que era merecedora de una mujer como ella.

Con los dientes apretados y los músculos de la mandíbula tensos, retrocedió un paso, poniendo una mínima distancia entre ellas.

— ¿Por qué no cogemos un trozo? —preguntó, señalando una pizza recién salida del horno—. Dejemos que Carlos termine esto y nos lo prepare para llevar.

* * *

_Volví :)_

_Simplemente quiero agradecerles nuevamente sus reviews, el que marquen el fic en favoritos y alertas. Y, ¿por qué no? El que sigan aquí. _

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

9

Quinn cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y dejó que su mirada vagara por las facciones de Rachel mientras ella avanzaba entre el tráfico. Su olor saturaba hasta el rincón más escondido del coche y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Inspiró hondo y estudió su rostro durante un buen rato.

—Eh, Rae —le dijo suavemente.

Rachel l ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias por esta noche.

Aquella sonrisa le llegaba al corazón.

—Gracias a ti —respondió Rachel—. Ha sido divertido.

—Me ha gustado conocer a tu familia.

—Y a ellos conocerte a ti.

Quinn estiró un brazo y le acarició la mano.

—Siempre me lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

Rachel arqueó una ceja y le apretó los dedos con suavidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Incluso cuando te he arrollado jugando a béisbol?

—Bueno, supongo que hay algunas excepciones a la regla.

Levantó la bolsa de papel que Isabella había llenado generosamente con pasta fresca y una deliciosa salsa.

—Y gracias por enseñarme a hacer pasta. Aunque tendré que esperar hasta mañana para probarla. —Se frotó el estómago—. Estoy a tope. He comido demasiada pizza. —Dios, cómo le gustaba estar allí sentada, hablando con Rachel de todo y de nada en particular, compartiendo con él un rato de charla.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, Rachel detuvo el coche en su plaza. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras. Quinn repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos de la velada e Isabella reapareció en sus pensamientos. Se volvió en el asiento para poder mirar a Rachel cara a cara.

— ¿Qué quería decir Isabella cuando ha dicho eso de que no eras una Berry más «de frío corazón»?

Rachel se quedó inmóvil un instante, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Mi padre y el resto de la familia Berry nunca fueron capaces de mantener una relación duradera. Todos eran unos vividores, rompecorazonesdel tres al cuarto, incapaces de sentir nada por nadie. Después de que mi padre nos abandonara, mi madre bautizó al clan como los Berry «del frío corazón». —Se volvió hacia Quinn, esperando una reacción.

Quinn se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, invitándole a que continuara. Y Rachel, después de tomar aire, así lo hizo.

—Y yo siempre solía decir que conmigo no iba a ser diferente.

El corazón de Quinn se detuvo en seco. Le agradecía que fuera tan honesta con ella, y a su vez también quería ser sincera con Rachel. Arrugó la nariz y, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, le dijo:

—Tus hazañas hasta la fecha no son muy alentadoras.

En los ojos de Rachel se reflejaron mil emociones.

—Lo sé —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Parece que Isabella y Tony siempre tuvieron fe en ti. Creyeron que tú serías diferente.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto, pero cuando alguien te repite tantas veces que cuando crezcas no serás distinta al resto de tu familia, te acostumbras a vivir según esas expectativas.

Quinn asintió.

— ¿Y qué necesitarías para demostrarte a ti misma que no eres una Berry mpas «de frío corazón»?

—La mujer adecuada —respondió, levantando lentamente la cabeza.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, el corazón de Quinn empezó a latir de forma descontrolada. Era la misma mirada del restaurante, la que le hacía sentirse la mujer más importante del mundo y preguntarse si podía ser que Rachel estuviera interesada en que aquello fuera para siempre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

Cuando le había dicho a Isabella que Quinn era para siempre, ¿había sido sólo para contentarla, como Quinn había pensado, o era posible que ella fuera aquella mujer de la que Rachel hablaba? Dios, ¿cómo se atrevía tan siquiera a imaginarlo? De pronto Rachel miró por encima de su hombro y Quinn volvió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. Creo que he visto algo. Y prefiero no arriesgarme, después de lo ocurrido en el laboratorio y en tu apartamento.

El corazón de Quinn latió un tempo más deprisa. Entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

—Yo no veo nada, Rach. —Pensó que tal vez estaba cambiando de tema para dejar de ser el centro de la conversación. Quizá no le apetecía hablar de sus emociones.

—Vamos, entremos en casa —dijo Rachel.

Cogió las bolsas de comida mientras Quinn buscaba a tientas su mochila, que había dejado en algún lugar del asiento trasero, y rodeó el coche para reunirse con ella.

Tan sólo habían dado un paso en dirección al edificio cuando dos hombres enmascarados salieron de entre las sombras.

—Mierda —maldijo Rachel, sujetando a Quinn para que se mantuviera detrás de ella—. Métete en el coche y cierra las puertas —le ordenó en voz baja, mirándola con preocupación. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, preparada para la posible pelea.

—No tan rápido —dijo uno de los enmascarados, y sacó algo que escondía en la espalda. La luz de los apartamentos cayó sobre el hombre e iluminó la hoja del cuchillo que sujetaba.

—Dame la bolsa.

Quinn estaba confundida. ¿Querían los _linguine_? Como estaba detrás de Rachel, miró por encima de su hombro y le golpeó suavemente en la espalda.

—Dale la bolsa —le dijo.

El hombre se movía con gestos rápidos, nerviosos, y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

—Esa no —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera sido muy específico. Por su voz, el atracador parecía nervioso, como si todo aquello estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Quinn intuyó que no pensaba hacerles daño, que no quería problemas.

El enmascarado señaló su mochila.

—Esa bolsa.

¿Su ropa? ¿Querían su ropa?

Genial, estaban siendo atracados por una pareja de travestís. Encantador.

El otro hombre se limitó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas, sin decir una sola palabra. Había algo familiar en la forma en que se movía. Quinn rodeó a Rachel por la cintura. Rachel cerró las manos sobre las de Quinn y las apretó con fuerza. Estaban siendo atracadas por dos hombres enmascarados, y aun así Quinn se sentía segura a su lado.

—Ya sabéis lo que estamos buscando —continuó el hombre.

De pronto Quinn lo comprendió todo. Eran muy tontos si creían que los archivos del proyecto estaban en su mochila. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para discutir sus órdenes? El cuchillo no estaba en su poder, precisamente.

—Dale la bolsa —le dijo el hombre del cuchillo, apuntando con la barbilla a su compinche— y nadie resultará herido.

¿Por qué había tenido que dejar las clases de defensa personal? No quería que su ropa interior cayese en manos de aquellos esbirros de AdTech. Con un movimiento tan rápido que pilló a los dos hombres con la guardia baja, Quinn hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le dio un codazo en el estómago al tipo que tenía más cerca, el silencioso, que avanzaba hacia ella. El hombre gimió de dolor.

¡Santo Dios! Aquel hedor era inconfundible. Incluso un ataúd abierto desprendería un olor más agradable que aquél.

El hombre del cuchillo avanzó hacia Quinn, profiriendo una ristra de obscenidades a cada paso que daba. Entonces Rachel, aprovechando la ocasión, trató de arrebatarle el cuchillo. El arma salió disparada. Luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el tipo se desplomó en el suelo.

¡Impresionante!

Antes de que Rachel tuviera tiempo de acudir en su rescate, Quinn propinó a Max un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas en el empeine, le golpeó en la nariz y lo remató con una patada en la entrepierna. Y eso que la entrepierna de Max era una zona de su anatomía a la que jamás hubiera querido acercarse más de lo estrictamente obligatorio.

¡Gracias, Gracie Hart!

Max maldijo en voz baja mientras se cubría sus doloridas partes con las manos. Se levantó del suelo, cogió la mochila y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Maldición, tanto trabajo para que el Chico Tostón se escapara con su ropa íntima. Quinn sacudió la cabeza. Al menos ahora entendía por qué Max había sido tan persistente y había tratado de convencerla por todos los medios para que le dejara entrar en su apartamento. No quería nada con ella, sólo estaba interesado en la fórmula.

Miró a Rachel y vio que estaba sacando el móvil del bolsillo. El otro encapuchado aprovechó para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Max. Sin apenas poder respirar, Rachel la miró, y Quinn pudo ver en sus ojos lo preocupada que estaba por ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —le dijo.

Quinn asintió.

— ¿Y tú?

—Sí. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a hacer eso?

Quinn respiró hondo mientras agitaba la mano en el airé, tratando de librarse del dolor.

—La semana pasada tuve una cita con Ben & Jerry y _Miss agente especial 2: armada y peligrosa_.

Rachel frunció el ceño, claramente confundido.

— ¿Me lo repites? Esta vez en español, si no te importa.

—Ben & Jerry es una marca de helados, y _Miss agente especial 2_, una película de Sandra Bullock. —Repitió los movimientos que había utilizado para golpear a Max— . He utilizado la técnica especial de Gracie Hart: plexo solar, empeine, nariz y entrepierna.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, asombrada ante aquella peculiar explicación.

—No sabía que eras una mujer de talentos tan diversos. Recuérdame que nunca te busque las cosquillas.

Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones.

—Tenemos que llamar al detective —dijo, mientras marcaba el número en el teléfono.

—Bien, porque sé quién es el responsable de todo esto.

Los dedos de Rachel se detuvieron al instante.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Max.

— ¿Max? ¿Y cómo sabes que ha sido él?

—Por su aliento. Podría identificarlo a kilómetros de distancia.

Rachel la miró como si hubiera perdido algo más que la mochila con su ropa interior.

—No estoy loca, Rach.

—No les hemos visto la cara, Quinn. No podemos identificarlos. —Arqueó una ceja y sonrió—. A menos, por supuesto, que les pongan en una rueda de reconocimiento de alientos.

—Buena idea. —Agitó las manos en el aire, impaciente—. Dame el teléfono.

Sonó dos veces antes de que la voz del detective Doyle respondiera al otro lado. Mientras aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, Quinn le explicó en pocas palabras los detalles de lo que había ocurrido. Doyle permaneció en silencio durante un instante. Quinn supuso que estaría tragándose un trozo de donut antes de poder responder. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Le haré una visita, pero necesitaré más pruebas que su aliento, Quinn.

Nadie parecía creerla y aquello la ponía furiosa. Abrió la boca para responder, pero el detective la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—No se preocupe, no todo está perdido. Hemos encontrado una huella en su apartamento y estamos trabajando en ella.

Hablaron unos minutos más y luego Quinn le devolvió el móvil a Rachel.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

Rachel intercambió unas palabras con Doyle, le aseguró que las dos estaban bien y le prometió pasarse por la comisaría a primera hora para poder hacer el informe de lo que les había sucedido. Una vez que hubo colgado, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a Quinn.

—Me ha dicho que estemos tranquilas y que descansemos, Mañana nos tomarán declaración. —La cogió de la mano—. Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que se han escapado con tus zapatos. Aunque algo me dice que no van a volver—sonrió—. No después de verte hacer el Jackie Chan. Ese tío va a estar sujetándose las pelotas el resto de sus días.

* * *

Quinn se quitó los zapatos en el vestíbulo y miró alrededor de ella. El piso de Rachel no era para nada lo que se esperaba. Tal vez viviera la vida de una vividora, pero su casa no parecía el retiro de una chica soltera. Aunque en el fondo no le sorprendió. Bajo aquella fachada de _jugadora _se escondía una mujer profunda y sincera, tal vez incluso una científica bicho raro como ella. El recibidor daba paso a una sala de estar muy moderna, pero confortable. Más allá se veía una cocina de paredes amarillas con una pequeña mesa para comer en una esquina.

—Voy a dejar tus cosas en la habitación.

El sonido profundo de su voz rasgó algunas cuerdas dentro de Quinn. No podía creer cuánto la deseaba, cuánto ansiaba que Rachel sintiera lo mismo por ella. Caminó detrás de Rachel, admirando su espalda y su trasero mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Rache abrió una puerta y le indicó con un gesto que entrara. Una cama de enormes dimensiones llenaba la habitación. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar el cabecero en busca de marcas. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habrían probado la suavidad de aquel edredón azul cobalto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar sus propios pensamientos, y los intensos latidos de su corazón la llevaron por un viaje emocional lleno de turbulencias. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y la evidencia apareció prístina y cristalina frente a ella. Hacía meses que no veía a Rachel con otra mujer. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el teléfono había dejado de sonar como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Era tal vez porque habían estado trabajando a tiempo completo en el proyecto, o es que quizá había perdido el apetito por aquellas mujeres delgadas como zanahorias?

De pronto un intenso cansancio se apoderó de ella. Bostezó y se encogió de hombros. El movimiento arrancó una mueca de dolor de su cara. Tal vez se había hecho daño al golpear a Max. Rachel la miró preocupada. Le cogió el brazo y empezó a masajear la zona con suavidad. Quinn se sobresaltó al sentir el tacto de sus manos, cubriéndole el hombro por completo. Eran manos pequeñas y fuertes, pero capaces al mismo tiempo de acariciar con ternura. Quinn la miró a los ojos, mientras en su mente las ideas se sucedían a toda velocidad. Pensó en todos los años que habían trabajado juntas y en todos los proyectos que habían llevado a buen puerto. Recordó los partidos de béisbol, las reuniones con compañeros a las que habían asistido y las risas que habían compartido; la noche en su apartamento y la tarde en el cuarto de baño del director; la deliciosa velada con su familia y la clase de cocina en el restaurante de Isabella. Se lo pasaban tan bien juntas… Recordó la forma en que Rachel la había besado hacía tan sólo unas horas. Si el potenciador aún estuviera activo en su cuerpo, probablemente aquel beso no hubiera sido tan tierno, tan emotivo.

Pensó en cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Rachel. A su lado, era algo más que una científica o una simple rata de biblioteca. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que sus curvas eran bellas y que debía sentirse orgullosa de su inteligencia. Se detuvo para considerar la situación. Tal vez ahora le tocara a ella, tal vez su misión era demostrarle que no era una rompecorazonesde tercera, que no se parecía en nada a su familia. Rachel era amable y atenta, y sin lugar a dudas capaz de experimentar lo que era el amor.

Quinn respiró hondo. Aquella noche pensaba hacer algo que no había hecho antes. Iba a abandonar su espacio, su remanso de tranquilidad, para arriesgarse. Le demostraría a Rachel que no era otra Berry «de frío corazón». Y lo que era más importante, le haría comprender que ella era la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. ¿Y cómo pensaba hacerlo? Seduciéndola en cuerpo y alma y terminando lo que habían empezado. Le haría el amor toda la noche, para probarle que lo que compartían podía ser para siempre. Y mientras se entregaban al placer la una en brazos de la otra, ella tocaría su alma y le demostraría que era una mujer que podía experimentar emociones.

—Estás muy tensa.

La voz de Rachel la devolvió al mundo real. Dio un paso hacia ella y la envolvió con su aroma cálido. Quinn tragó saliva y trató de concentrarse en las pequeñas explosiones de placer que se sucedían por todo su cuerpo con tanta intensidad que tuvo que reprimirse para no lanzarse sobre Rachel y comprobar si estaba tan «tensa» como ella.

—Puede que sea del codazo que le he propinado a Max —respondió finalmente, después de recuperar la voz.

—Entre unas cosas y otras, hoy has recibido una buena paliza, ¿verdad?

—Se podría decir que he tenido días mejores —asintió—. Al menos tú no eres la responsable de todas mis magulladuras —continuó, con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Rachel sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece un baño caliente? Te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Quinn sintió un escalofrío mientras imaginaba todas las maneras en que Rachel podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor, como lo había hecho aquella misma tarde en casa del director. Rachel no esperó a que contestara.

—Vamos. —La cogió de la mano y la guió al otro lado del pasillo—. Te prepararé el baño.

El cuerpo de Rachel desprendía una calidez y una fortaleza conmovedora. Quinn se sentó en el borde de la bañera de porcelana gris y la observó mientras Rachel ajustaba la temperatura del agua, preguntándose con el pulso acelerado en qué momento se había enamorado de aquella morena.

—Así está bien —dijo Rachel, inclinando la cabeza—. Voy a buscarte algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte luego. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Quinn contó los segundos.

Antes de dejarla sola para que pudiera bañarse, Rachel encendió unas velas y atenuó la intensidad de las luces del cuarto de baño. El ambiente perfecto para la seducción, se dijo Quinn. La suave luz de las velas creaba una iluminación cálida y tenue, y la temperatura del agua le calmaba el dolor y le relajaba los músculos. Se frotó el cuerpo con una pastilla de jabón perfumado y luego la dejó caer entre sus muslos. De pronto, Rachel llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —respondió ella, sorprendiéndose de que llamara en su propia casa. Además, aquella misma tarde, cuando la había descubierto en ropa interior en el cuarto de baño del director, no le había parecido que estuviera muy preocupada por las formalidades.

— ¿Estás decente? —preguntó Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aquello dependía de lo que Rachel considerara como decente. Al menos sus pensamientos no lo eran.

—Estoy desnuda.

Su risa sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

—No te preocupes. Si veo algo que no haya visto antes, dispararé.

Siempre tan ocurrente. Antes de que Quinn tuviera tiempo de responder, se abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que tal vez te apetecería una taza de té. Sé que te gusta tomar una antes de acostarte.

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondió Quinn, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Rachel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Cuando nos quedamos a trabajar hasta tarde en el laboratorio, siempre tienes una taza de té cerca.

Quinn admiró la perfección de su rostro bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Le entregó la taza y luego se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

De pronto Quinn se sintió increíblemente vulnerable a su lado. Claro que no todos los días tomaba la decisión de abrirse a Rachel, de ofrecerse en cuerpo y alma. Estaba a punto de descubrir de una vez por todas si el potenciador había estado guiando sus acciones todo aquel tiempo o si realmente sentía algo por ella. Tomó aire, se incorporó y dejó al descubierto sus pechos cubiertos de jabón, mientras aceptaba la taza de té caliente. Tomó un pequeño sorbo.

—Mmm. Está muy bueno —susurró, y en los labios de Rachel se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rachel hundió una mano en el agua caliente y luego le acarició la nuca con los dedos. A Quinn le encantaba la naturalidad con que la tocaba. Su cuerpo tembló bajo una intensa sacudida de placer. Decida a utilizar todas sus armas de seducción, se inclinó hacia delante y sopló suavemente el humeante té. El movimiento hizo que varios mechones de cabello mojado se precipitaran sobre sus hombros y le acariciaran los pezones. La sensación fue tan intensa que las pequeñas perlas rosadas se contrajeron hasta convertirse en dos minúsculas cuentas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Rachel, calibrando sus reacciones: Rachel tragó saliva y la miró; primero los labios y luego los pechos. Cambió de postura ligeramente y, por último, apretó los labios hasta que no fueron más que una fina línea. Luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ¿Era deseo lo que a Quinn le había parecido percibir en sus profundos ojos cafés tan sólo un instante antes de que apartase la mirada? Un segundo fue suficiente para acabar con sus ilusiones. Rachel se levantó del borde de la bañera, con mil emociones contradictorias brillando en sus ojos. El cambio en su actitud fue tan sutil que pilló a Quinn totalmente desprevenida.

—Deberías descansar un poco. Es tarde y hoy ya te han pasado demasiadas cosas. —Parecía tensa—. Además, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo. —Cogió una toalla que colgaba de la pared y la dejó sobre el lavabo—. Te he dejado algo de ropa encima de la cama. —Tras decir esto, salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Y en aquel preciso instante Quinn lo supo: sus peores miedos se habían convertido en realidad. No sólo no estaba interesada en ella, sino que ni siquiera le gustaba. Los efectos del potenciador habían controlado sus acciones. Quinn tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que le bloqueaba la garganta. Sabía que no podría abandonar aquel apartamento con el corazón intacto. De pronto se sintió débil. Salió de la bañera, se secó con la toalla y volvió a la habitación. Se puso la ropa que Rachel le había dejado preparada, apagó las luces, se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello. Enterró la cara en la almohada e inspiró. El intenso olor de Rachel lo impregnaba todo. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y su luz plateada se colaba a través de las cortinas y bañaba la cama con un brillo sensual y cálido. Era una luz perfecta para dos amantes. ¡Amantes! Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se había permitido creer aquella patraña? Entre ellas no había nada. No era más que un simple experimento científico. Deseó de nuevo no haber abandonado las clases de defensa personal, pero esta vez para patearse el culo a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Rachel. Miró hacia la puerta y allí estaba, apoyada contra el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos y aquella expresión tan atractiva en la cara. Trató de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque el corazón le latía desbocado.

—No. Estoy bien.

— ¿Qué tal el chichón? ¿Aún te duele?

Quinn se pasó los dedos por el punto en el que se había golpeado.

—La hinchazón casi ha desaparecido.

De pronto recordó las formas en que Rachel había aliviado otra hinchazón totalmente distinta a aquélla esa misma tarde, en casa del director. Rachel cruzó la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Quinn se volvió hacia ella, con una mano debajo de la cabeza y el pelo cayendo como una cascada por su rostro.

—Me alegro de que no haya sido nada —dijo, mientras recogía los mechones de cabello rebeldes y se los pasaba por detrás de la oreja.

Quinn sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Lo considero el pequeño precio que debo pagar por salvar los archivos del proyecto. No quiero que nadie perfeccione el supresor antes que nosotras.

Rachel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y levantó las manos en el aire.

—Quinn, casi me olvido de decírtelo. El supresor ha funcionado en _Clyde_.

Quinn se incorporó de un salto.

—Me tomas el pelo. —Rachel sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es fantástico. Seguro que el consejo aprueba la subvención en cuanto vean los resultados.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Los efectos secundarios pueden ser distintos en los humanos. Creo que deberíamos probarlo otra vez en nosotras, sólo para estar completamente seguras.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Será mejor que tengamos todas las bases cubiertas y todas las respuestas preparadas antes de presentar los resultados. —Se detuvo un instante, pensativa. No habían llegado tan lejos para echarse atrás ahora que casi lo habían logrado. El éxito de aquel proyecto era demasiado importante para demasiadas personas. No podía dejar que sus emociones se interpusieran.

—Te administraré una dosis mañana por la tarde.

Rachel la arropó y la besó dulcemente en la frente con tanta ternura que sorprendió a Quinn. Vaya, ¿qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Una mujer que no está interesada en mantener una relación seria no besa a su chica de esa manera. Rachel se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación.

—No hace falta que vayas al laboratorio por la mañana. Trabajaremos en casa.

Me pasaré por allí para recoger el supresor y luego probaremos la estabilidad de los efectos secundarios. Se detuvo en la puerta, impidiendo que entrara la luz del pasillo.

— ¿Te lo puedes inyectar tú sola?

Rachel sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—Sugar ya sabe qué nos traemos entre manos, así que le pediré que lo haga ella.

Oh, Dios. El corazón se le paró en seco. Tuvo que respirar profundamente, tratando de volver a la realidad. Tenía que hablar con la joven asistente antes de que hiciese algo estúpido. Algo como cambiar los viales.

Incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda, Rachel dio vueltas en el sofá hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No conseguía apartar de su mente la visión de Quinn desnuda en su bañera. La sola idea le provocaba una dolorosa erección. Y saber que estaba durmiendo en su cama, apenas a unos metros de donde estaba ella, no hacía más que añadir gasolina al fuego. Tuvo que controlarse para no meter la mano en los calzoncillos y acabar con aquel tormento.

A las cuatro y media de la madrugada desistió de dormir. Apartó a un lado la fina sábana con la que se había tapado, se levantó, estiró brazos y piernas para desperezarse y caminó en dirección al pasillo. Echó un vistazo en su habitación y vio a Quinn durmiendo plácidamente. Parecía muy relajada, casi angelical. En algún momento de la noche se había destapado y el edredón descansaba en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Se acercó, lo recogió y la arropó de nuevo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el despertador de la mesita estaba programado para sonar a las cinco. Aquello era una hora antes de lo que solía levantarse Quinn. ¿Qué razón tendría para levantarse tan pronto? Ya habían acordado que pasarían el día en su casa, trabajando. Se inclinó sobre la mesita y desconectó la alarma del despertador para que Quinn pudiera dormir todo lo que necesitara. Quinn murmuró algo en sueños y se dio la vuelta. Rachel tuvo que contenerse para no tumbarse a su lado y acunarla entre sus brazos. Pero no quería despertarla. Necesitaba descansar, especialmente para lo que ella había planeado para la noche siguiente. Aquel día había querido mostrarle otro lado de sí misma, más allá de su faceta de rompecorazones obsesionada por el sexo. Quería demostrarle que podía estar con ella sin tener necesariamente que poseer su cuerpo. Y en el restaurante le había mostrado lo bien que lo podían pasar juntas fuera del laboratorio. La noche siguiente, sin embargo, la historia sería muy diferente. Había planeado enseñarle lo bien que podían pasarlo también entre las sábanas. Sus sábanas. Había llegado la hora de acabar lo que habían empezado. Quería tomarse su tiempo y hacerle el amor lenta y apasionadamente hasta que Quinn se le entregara en cuerpo y alma.

De pronto recordó que iban a realizar las pruebas de estabilidad del supresor de libido. Frunció el entrecejo. Maldición. Aquello iba a suponer un obstáculo en sus planes.

* * *

_9 de 12, no se si alegrarme o llorar :/_

_Como siempre, muy feliz al leer sus reviews, miren que a mí eso de la cocina no se me da muy bien, pero con tal de una escena así... _

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

10

El cuerpo exhausto de Quinn quería seguir durmiendo, pero el canto de los pájaros se había colado en sus horas de descanso y se despertó. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos, cegada por la intensa luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas. Se dio la vuelta y trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Sintió un intenso dolor en todos los músculos de su cuerpo y recordó cierto episodio sexual que había compartido con Rachel.

Afuera, los pájaros continuaron cantando hasta que Quinn ya no pudo estar más despierta. Se desperezó, sabiéndose descansada como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Miró la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche e inmediatamente abrió los ojos espantada. ¡Las diez y media! Si lo había puesto a las cinco. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor en busca de Rachel.

¿Estaría en el laboratorio? Notó una sensación pesada en la boca del estómago.

Necesitaba hablar con Sugar a toda costa.

Saltó de la cama y sintió el frío suelo de parqué bajo los pies desnudos. Encontró unas zapatillas junto a la mesita de noche y se las puso y luego también se puso una bata de Rachel. Avanzó por el pasillo, peinándose el pelo con los dedos.

— ¿Rach? ¿Estás ahí? —Fue hasta la cocina y allí encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

La leyó, reconociendo inmediatamente su letra. Le había dejado la cafetera encendida y fruta y bollos frescos en la nevera. Lo que siempre desayunaba. Acarició las palabras con los dedos. La asombraba lo atenta y observadora que era con ella, cómo conocía al detalle lo que le gustaba y lo que no. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Quinn siguió el sonido hasta que finalmente encontró el aparato sobre una mesa pequeña.

—Hola. —Se apretó el auricular contra la oreja y empezó a buscar en los armarios de la cocina una taza para el café. Iba a necesitar una buena dosis de cafeína para sobrevivir a aquel día.

—Eh, Quinn. No te he despertado, ¿verdad? —La voz de Rachel llegó hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo.

—No. Estaba a punto de servirme una taza de café.

—Voy de camino a casa y quería saber si necesitas algo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Era la forma en que había dicho aquellas palabras, la naturalidad con la que habían salido de su boca. Camino a casa. Quinn imaginó cómo sería compartir una casa, un hogar, con Rachel. Las tardes a solas después de un largo día de trabajo en el laboratorio. Dejarse caer en la cama cada noche y hacer el amor apasionadamente. Luchó contra aquel cúmulo de emociones que pugnaban por apoderarse de ella.

—Necesito hablar con Sugar —consiguió decir al fin, ignorando el nudo que le apretaba la garganta.

—No estoy en el laboratorio. Estoy en el coche, a una manzana del apartamento.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Te has inyectado el supresor?

Rachel pareció dudar un segundo antes de responder.

—Sí. —En su voz detectó algo extraño.

— ¿Te ha pinchado Sugar? —preguntó Quinn, aguantando la respiración.

—Sí.

¡Dios!

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener un tono de voz calmado.

— ¿Y cómo… cómo te sientes?

Rachel, ignorando la pregunta, respondió:

— ¿Qué llevas puesto, Quinn? —La excitación era evidente en su voz e hizo que Quinn sintiera pánico… y excitación.

¡Dios mío, seguro que Sugar había intercambiado los viales!

El corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza y sintió cómo un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas. Tenía que compartir con Rachel sus sospechas. ¿O no?

—Acabo de aparcar. Ahora subo. —Parecía tan salvaje, tan al límite del abismo.

Quinn colgó el teléfono y corrió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse. El olor de Rachel aún flotaba en el ambiente después de su ducha matinal. Sintió un intenso placer que la recorría por dentro y todo su cuerpo empezó a humedecerse debido a pensamientos sobre qué pasaría si obviara el insignificante detalle de que por las venas de Rachel corría un potenciador de la libido, o si sucumbiera a sus deseos e hiciesen el amor, o si el cuerpo de Rachel estuviera encima del suyo y ella le clavara las uñas en la espalda mientras ella la penetraba. Absorta como estaba en aquellas imágenes, no oyó los pasos de Rachel acercándose, ni tampoco se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba observándola.

—Eh, hola.

Quinn se dio la vuelta, se encontró con sus ojos cafés y tomó aire.

—Hola.

Reconocía perfectamente aquella mirada en sus ojos. Era oscura y salvaje como la de un lobo, la mirada de un animal indomable acechando a su presa. Eran los mismos ojos que le habían hecho el amor con los dedos y la lengua. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Estás bien? —El corazón de Quinn latía cada vez con más fuerza y le temblaban las piernas.

Rachel se acercó a ella hasta que pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—En realidad, no. —Su voz era como un susurro profundo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Quinn frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rachel la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, la besó. Quinn notó la erección entre sus piernas y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Tratando de disimular el placer que sentía, retrocedió un paso y trató de mostrarse como una auténtica profesional.

—Ya veo. —Dios, la deseaba con tanta intensidad que casi resultaba doloroso.

Pero aquello estaba mal, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podía hacer el amor con Rachel sabiendo lo que Sugar había hecho, sabiendo que en circunstancias normales Rachel nunca se acostaría con ella? Su intento de seducción la noche anterior era una buena prueba de ello.

—Supongo que la dosis no te ha hecho efecto. Tal vez deberíamos ir al laboratorio y realizar unos análisis —sugirió Quinn.

Al ver que se apartaba de ella, Rachel se sintió decepcionada. La sujetó por el codo y tiró de ella. Cuando el cuerpo de Quinn chocó contra el de Rachel, notó cómo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida. Los ojos de Rachel se posaron sobre su boca. Quinn se estremeció de placer y luego se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Está funcionando, Quinn. Todo está ocurriendo tal y como debe ser. —Su voz se fue dulcificando.

¿Qué querría decir con eso?

—Deja que te haga el amor, preciosa. —El deseo y la pasión desenfrenada le nublaban la mirada.

Dios, tenía que decírselo. Era lo correcto, y también lo más lógico. Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el reverso de los dedos y la miró a los ojos con un deseo sincero y profundo brillando en ellos.

Quinn abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Una lujuria incontrolable le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los dedos de Rachel descendieron, hasta detenerse a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus pezones.

De pronto supo que había ido demasiado lejos y que ya no podía negarse el placer de sus besos y de sus caricias. Tal vez no tuvieran futuro juntas, pero al menos les quedaba el presente. Y, por el momento, eso tendría que ser más que suficiente. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida y carecía de moral, pero no pudo detenerse. Después de aquel día nunca más tendría la oportunidad de estar con Rachel. Estiró un brazo y le acarició el cabello, atrayendo la boca de Rachel hacia la suya. Se abrió por completo a ella, en cuerpo y alma. Se desabrochó la bata y dejó que se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

—Hazme el amor, Rachel —le susurró en la boca.

* * *

Con la boca ligeramente abierta, Quinn se apretó contra el cuerpo de Rachel mientras le recorría la espalda con las uñas, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo con cada una de sus suaves caricias.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza y cubrió la boca de Quinn con la suya. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma qué tenía que hacerlo para no dejar de respirar. Sintió que el cuerpo de Quinn se relajaba y supo que estaba a punto de volverse loca de deseo.

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos, al girar la esquina y verla allí de pie, tan sensual y tan preciosa, con su bata y sus zapatillas, había tenido la sensación de que alguien le había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Un deseo animal la poseyó. Quinn era la combinación perfecta de la inocencia y la seducción, una mezcla explosiva que provocaba en ella la necesidad urgente, casi dolorosa, de hacerle el amor.

Sintió que el latido de su erección sobre el cuerpo de Quinn era cada vez más intenso. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando aquel momento. Era imposible ignorar la lujuria que corría por sus venas, no perder el control cuando la bestia se apoderara de ella. Necesitaba tomar el cuerpo de Quinn en aquel preciso instante, de forma rápida e implacable. La deseaba tanto que la intensidad del sentimiento le resultaba aterradora.

Se apartó unos centímetros de ella. Con los ojos fijos en su boca, tiró de la camiseta, y a, punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento al sentir la suavidad de sus cabello rubio y húmedos entre sus dedos.

—Dios, Quinn, no llevas bragas. —Estaba mojada, y mucho. Rachel exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y luego le acarició el clítoris, tensándola de placer.

—Me las robaron —respondió Quinn en un susurro.

Rachel deslizó un dedo dentro de Quinn y el cuerpo de ella respondió de inmediato. Era incapaz de disimular sus reacciones. Quería que aquello ocurriera tanto como Rachel.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Rachel.

La mirada de Quinn se había vuelto profunda y brillante.

—Rach, llevas demasiada ropa encima —dijo, mientras trataba de quitarle la ropa con manos impacientes—. Necesito tocar tu piel. —Su voz sonó intensa, desesperada.

Rachel retrocedió un paso y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. Quinn bajó la mirada a su entrepierna, desde donde emergía una alarmante erección, y tomó aire. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercara.

Avanzando lentamente, Quinn abrió el armario del lavabo, cogió un preservativo y se lo puso. Luego continuó caminando hasta cubrir el espacio que se interponía entre ellas. Sin demasiados miramientos, le subió la camiseta hasta la cintura, rodeó su cuerpo con las manos hasta encontrar las curvas de su trasero y luego la levantó en volandas, con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera.

Quinn jadeó, sorprendida, y se movió contra su cuerpo. Rachel sintió el tacto inconfundible de su sexo abriéndose para ella y acariciándole la punta del pene. De pronto los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había absorbido el calor que emanaba de entre sus piernas.

—Rodéame con las piernas —ordenó.

Quinn obedeció diligentemente y entonces Rachel avanzó dos pasos y apoyó la espalda de ella contra la fría superficie de la pared. El intenso aroma de la excitación le nublaba los sentidos. Estaba a punto de volverse loca de pasión. Un segundo más tarde, su boca caía violentamente sobre la de Quinn, húmeda y hambrienta. La acarició, por todas partes, como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente.

—Quinn, no puedo parar esto —susurró contra la suave piel de su cuello.

—No quiero que lo hagas. —La voz de Quinn, cruda, casi frenética, la llenó de mil emociones distintas. Tragó saliva e intentó continuar.

—Quería que la primera vez que hiciéramos el amor fuera lentamente, con ternura. Te lo mereces.

La respiración de Quinn era cada vez más superficial.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer el amor más tarde, Rachel. Ahora quiero que me folles. —La camiseta se arremolinaba alrededor de su cintura, mientras Quinn se sujetaba a la cadera de Rachel con fuerza. Se contoneó sobre su cuerpo hasta que su sexo se abrió por completo.

Con un gruñido, Rachel le cubrió los pechos con las manos y le acarició los pezones a través de la fina tela de la camiseta.

— ¿Estás segura? Quería asegurarme de que te corrieses tú primero. —Su respiración era también más dificultosa por momentos.

Las mejillas de Quinn se cubrieron de un intenso rubor.

—No te preocupes, me correré, pero ahora, Rach, fóllame, por favor. —Su voz era como una súplica susurrada. Apretó los dientes con fuerza e intensificó la fuerza de sus movimientos. Rachel sintió cómo se abría completamente para ella.

Con poca dulzura, le arrancó la camiseta y embistió con ferocidad. Su sexo se deslizó dentro de ella. Sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara, empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, a entrar y salir de entre sus piernas.

Quinn arqueó la espalda y le acarició la cara con los pechos. Rachel atrapó un pezón entre los labios y chupó con deleite, mientras pellizcaba el otro.

—Más… más… por favor… —Dominada por la pasión, Quinn echó la cabeza atrás y gritó su nombre—. ¡Rach!

La embistió con tanta fuerza que los testículos chocaron contra la suave piel de sus nalgas. Por la mirada en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas, era evidente que Quinn estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax.

Quinn cerró los ojos. El corazón de Rachel no dejaba de latir cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—No, preciosa, deja que te mire mientras te corres. Eres tan bonita. Dios, te quiero tanto…

Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Rachel. Abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

Rachel experimentó una agradable sensación de calidez cuando los músculos de Quinn empezaron a contraerse alrededor de su pene. Quinn deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarse el clítoris, y aquel gesto de abandono arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Rachel. Las delicadas manos de Quinn se movían febrilmente entre sus piernas. Sin salir de ella, empezó a describir movimientos circulares para provocarle el orgasmo. De pronto el cuerpo de Quinn se puso tenso y de su sexo manó un líquido dulce y cálido que abrasó a Rachel.

—Ésta es mi chica.

Excitada por lo que acababa de ver, sintió cómo la sangre bombeaba con fuerza entre sus piernas.

Quinn enterró la cara en su cuello y Rachel sintió su cálido aliento sobre la piel, cubierta de sudor. Embistió de nuevo, cada vez más cerca del abismo, una vez tras otra. Los brazos de Quinn le rodeaban el cuello y sus pechos chocaban contra los suyos. Con un empujón final, se dejó llevar.

Gimió de placer y se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de controlar el orgasmo que estaba experimentando. Quinn tensó los músculos de su sexo a su alrededor, ayudándole a liberar hasta la última gota de su esencia. Fue tan intensa la sensación que Rachel sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas. Cuando todo hubo acabado, exhaló un plácido gemido de satisfacción.

Se quedó inmóvil, dentro de Quinn, durante unos minutos que parecieron horas. Ninguna de las dos habló, concentradas en recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, Quinn rompió el silencio.

— ¿Rach?

— ¿Mmm?

—No me siento las piernas.

Rachel dio un paso atrás y la soltó con suavidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

En cuanto Quinn puso un pie en el suelo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar descontroladas y Rachel deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, un gesto que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Creo que necesito sentarme antes de que me caiga al suelo.

Con una fuerza impresionante la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta el comedor. Con sumo cuidado, la colocó en el sofá y, sentado a su lado, le acarició la cara con ambas manos.

—Quinn, tengo que confesarte algo.

Quinn se mordió el labio.

—Yo también.

—Vale, empieza tú.

* * *

_10/12 _

_Estamos ya en la recta final, y bueno, ya hubo quienes preguntaron si haría otra adaptación y la verdad, no sé. Y es que estoy en un dilema, tengo dos excelentes libros en vista. Una sería G!P Rachel y la otra G!P Quinn, en mi opinión, ésta última nunca me ha atraído a la hora de leer fics de este tipo, pero he visto que (en su mayoría) los fics con esta temática son G!P Quinn, así que dejaré esa decisión en sus manos. Que por cierto ya tengo dos personas que ya han votado, por lo mismo y dependiendo de su opinión estaré subiendo el primer capítulo a finales de Agosto._

_Sin más que decir (por el momento), les deseo que tengan un buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

11

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que explicarle a Rachel lo que había hecho Sugar. Lo más probable es que la odiase por hacer algo tan ruin, por dejarle creer que el proyecto había fracasado, pero si no se sinceraba con ella, sería incapaz de seguir adelante con su vida. Rachel debía saber que el supresor de libido funcionaba. Quinn no quería que creyera que su carrera profesional estaba en peligro.

Entrelazó los dedos y fijó la mirada en su regazo, tratando de encontrar la forma de suavizar una verdad tan cruda. De pronto se sintió muy débil, emocional y físicamente.

—La fórmula no ha fallado —dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

— ¿No?

Quinn respiró hondo y añadió:

—Lo que corre por tus venas no es el supresor, sino el potenciador.

Levantó la mirada un instante para ver en su rostro cuál era su reacción, convencida de que le cambiaría el humor por completo. Pero ¿por qué parecía que sus palabras le resultaban divertidas?

—Sugar ha cambiado los viales —continuó Quinn, esperando que estas palabras borraran el esbozo de sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Eso ha hecho? ¿Y por qué? —respondió Rachel, poniendo una mano sobre el muslo de ella. Su piel era cálida y suave. Quinn sintió un involuntario escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Porque yo le dije que quería acabar lo que habíamos empezado y ella me dijo que cambiara los viales otra vez, pero yo me sentía incapaz de hacerte algo así. Es verdad que consideré la posibilidad una vez, o dos, o un millón, pero no lo hice. Así que, ya ves, supongo que ella sí lo hizo, de lo contrario no te habrías excitado de nuevo. —Estaba divagando, pero era incapaz de callarse.

Rachel levantó la barbilla unos centímetros.

— ¿Querías acabar lo que habíamos empezado? —Su reacción confundió a Quinn, que había esperado que se enfadara al contarle lo sucedido.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia.

—Sí. Bueno, no te hubieras acostado conmigo si Sugar no hubiera cambiado los viales.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Retiró la mano del muslo de Quinn, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. Quinn se estremeció al dejar de sentir el cálido contacto de su piel. Consciente de pronto de su desnudez, cruzó los brazos y las piernas.

— ¿Y por qué piensas eso, Quinn?

—Porque soy un bicho raro, una rata de biblioteca, y no una de esas mujeres fideo con las que sueles salir.

La respiración de Rachel cambió de ritmo. Quinn la miró de reojo, tensa ante aquella reacción. Bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna y le pareció ver que allí abajo algo se movía.

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí confesarme —dijo Rachel, con la voz alterada por la emoción.

Quinn asintió. Permanecía con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

—Adelante. —No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba a punto de escuchar. Sólo sabía que lo que Rachel dijera no podía igualar la gravedad de sus errores.

—Sugar no estaba en el laboratorio esta mañana. La he llamado para darle el día libre.

Quinn se puso rígida, perpleja ante aquellas palabras.

—Pero me has dicho…

Rachel la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿quién te ha inyectado el suero?

En los labios de Rachel se formó una sonrisa.

—Nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no me he inyectado el suero.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Quinn sin aliento.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, sobresaltada.

—No he tomado nada —respondió Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto se quedó sin saliva en la boca.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Rachel se dio la vuelta para mirarla muy seria a los ojos.

—Pues porque resulta que me gustan los bichos raros. Uno en particular.

Quinn tragó saliva.

—Y ese bicho eres tú, mi dulce Quinn. Quería acabar lo que habíamos empezado. —Su voz, profunda y ronca, recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn como si fuera una caricia.

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. ¿Acababa de oír lo que acababa de oír, o seguía perdida en el frenesí del momento después de una sesión de sexo tan increíble?

—No te entiendo —consiguió decir al fin.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Ya te he dicho que te quiero. —Sujetó la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y la miró fijamente con todo el amor que albergaba en su interior. Quinn sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Tragó saliva. Decía que la quería. La había oído mientras hacían el amor, pero había dado por supuesto que aquellas palabras eran fruto de la pasión del momento.

—Estoy confundida. Ayer por la noche estaba desnuda en tu bañera tratando de seducirte y tú te fuiste como si nada —dijo Quinn con un hilo de voz.

Rachel sonrió.

— ¿Intentaste seducirme?

—Sí. —Levantó las manos en el aire—. Vale, no se me da bien. Dame un respiro, era mi primer intento.

Rachel le cogió una mano y la apretó suavemente.

—Quinn, quería demostrarte que no _esa_ chica obsesionado con el sexo. También me interesan otras cosas. —Se detuvo un instante—. Bueno, no demasiado, pero… —continuó con una sonrisa en los labios. Estiró una mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Podría haberte dicho que estaba loca por ti, pero ¿me habrías creído? Tú misma dijiste que era una rompecorazones, que mis antecedentes eran bastante turbios. Eres una chica lista, Quinn. Pensé que no creerías una sola palabra que saliese de mi boca, porque a mí misma me costaría creerme.

—Posiblemente tengas razón —asintió Quinn.

—Si me he mantenido a cierta distancia de ti es porque quería demostrarte que me importas. Y no sólo por ese cuerpo tan increíble que tienes, sino porque eres tú. Quería demostrarte lo bien que podíamos pasarlo juntas, fuera de una habitación. Tú me has abierto el corazón y me has enseñado que puedo amar.

—Vaya. —De pronto Quinn lo comprendió todo y su voz se convirtió en un leve susurro—. Siempre he sospechado que había algo más en ti. Sólo necesitabas tener fe en ti misma.

Aquellas palabras parecieron complacer a Rachel.

—Y tú también tienes que confiar en ti misma, Quinn —dijo—. Me encanta tu cuerpo y también tu mente. —Sonrió y la besó suavemente en la mejilla—. No hay nada más sensual que una chica de ciencias —bromeó—. A partir de ahora, pienso eliminar los fideos de mi dieta.

Quinn se rió y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza presa de la emoción.

La quería.

Rachel bajó la vista al suelo tímidamente.

—Por supuesto que te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que cuando te vi desnuda en la bañera no pensé en sexo, mojado y espumoso. —Sus cejas se arquearon apenas unos milímetros.

Quinn se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Mmm, sexo mojado y espumoso. Nunca he probado eso. —Se sentía increíblemente feliz, tanto que por momentos le parecía estar mareada. Lágrimas de felicidad le nublaron los ojos.

Rachel le limpió las lágrimas de las pestañas.

—Bueno, pues no tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo. —En sus labios floreció la mejor de sus sonrisas de chica mala. ¡Cómo le gustaba a Quinn aquella expresión!

—Tal vez deberías darme clases —dijo Quinn.

Rachel le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y las dos avanzaron por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—Será un placer.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he hecho en la ducha, ni sobre la mesa de la cocina, ni en un ascensor, ni en un avión…

Rachel se rió.

—Eh, para, Quinn, que no soy de piedra. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacer todas esas cosas.

Quinn adoraba el brillo de sus ojos. La besó suavemente en los labios mientras una intensa calidez le invadía el corazón.

—Eres la mujer que quiero para mí. Te quiero, Rachel Berry.

—Yo también te quiero, Quinn Berry.

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Rach…

—Y eres la única mujer para mí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —La solemnidad de su voz hizo que los ojos de Quinn se llenaran otra vez de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Con una condición. —Por un instante pensó que se le incendiaba el corazón de tanto amor como sentía.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿En serio?

Quinn sonrió.

—Nunca más volveremos a probar el inhibidor de libido en ti. No quiero tener que pasar ni una sola noche sin hacer el amor contigo.

—Trato hecho. —Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, la besó en los labios y la guió hasta la bañera, donde le demostraría de nuevo cuánto la quería.

* * *

_11/12_

_A veces me sorprenden las coincidencias de la vida, recién hoy me entere que mi chica tiene cuenta en FF y que además escribe, bueno, yendo a lo que nos interesa... Quiero agradecerles por votar. He de decir que me sorprendí al ver que prefieren G!P Rachel (como yo), de igual manera y por las que dijeron que quieren G!P Quinn he decidido hacer las dos, como lo recomendaron otras ;) y ahora se preguntaran por qué narices les he hecho votar, en fin._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

12

Quinn daba vueltas por el laboratorio, nerviosa, alisando con las manos la falda negra hasta la rodilla que llevaba puesta. Rachel y ella habían presentado los resultados de la investigación ante el consejo hacía tan sólo unas horas y estaban ansiosas por conocer el veredicto. Saber que estaban tres plantas más abajo, en la sala de conferencias, discutiendo si les otorgaban una subvención o no la ponía increíblemente nerviosa.

Se quitó el clip de plástico que le sujetaba el pelo y sacudió la cabeza hasta que su cabello rubio cayó por su espalda como en una cascada. Luego miró a Rachel. Estaba sentada en su taburete, muy relajada, hojeando una revista. Estaba guapísima con aquella falda a medio muslo azul marino. Levantó la mirada de la revista hacia ella y Quinn se supo llena de amor por Rachel.

Hacía menos de una semana las dos eran compañeras de laboratorio y poco más. Y ahora, en menos de seis meses, se encontrarían ante el altar y se convertirían en compañeras para toda la vida. Sintió una alegría inmensa mientras imaginaba a Rachel esperándola junto al altar.

Rachel le regaló una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

—Relájate, Quinn. Les ha encantado.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que Rachell leía cada una de sus emociones en su rostro. Sabía que tenía razón. Los miembros del consejo habían parecido impresionados al conocer sus descubrimientos, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Sus futuras carreras dependían de aquella subvención.

— ¿Crees que aprobarán el presupuesto basándose únicamente en los resultados de _Bonnie _y _Clyde_?

—Aprobarán el presupuesto basándose en la brillantez de tu fórmula, Quinn — le aseguró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió al sentirse respaldada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del laboratorio. Levantó la cabeza y vio la cabeza de Sugar asomándose.

—El director quiere veros a las dos enseguida.

—Ha llegado la hora —dijo Rachel, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Se puso de pie, cruzó la sala hasta estar frente a Quinn y le dio la mano—. ¿Lista? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos.

Sugar les deseó buena suerte. Unos minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a la oficina del director. Quinn se irguió, tomó aire y llamó.

—Adelante —dijo la voz de Reginald.

Habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto, al menos hasta que se conocieran los resultados, así que Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel. A Reginald no le gustaban los líos entre empleados y ellas no querían que nada interfiriera con la subvención, con futuras propuestas o con su capacidad para trabajar juntas, si es que esas nuevas propuestas eran bien acogidas. Rachel giró el pomo, empujó la puerta y le franqueó la entrada a Quinn. Quinn observó con curiosidad el inexpresivo rostro del director mientras avanzaba hasta su mesa y tomaba asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que había frente a él. Rachel se sentó junto a ella. Qunn no quería parecer nerviosa, así que entrelazó los dedos de las manos y se sentó tan recta como pudo.

Reginald se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla de piel marrón, que crujió bajo su peso. Las miró fijamente y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sólo para manteneros al día, Max ha sido arrestado. —Con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló en dirección a algún punto del suelo. Quinn se dio la vuelta y allí estaba su mochila.

—Encontraron tu bolsa en el apartamento de Max. Eso y la huella del apartamento han sido suficiente para acusarle formalmente —Reginald bajó la voz, sacudió la cabeza y continuó con la explicación—. Los de AdTech se enteraron de que estabais trabajando en un proyecto top secret, así que infiltraron a Max aquí para que espiara. Cuando le contratamos no teníamos ni idea de que trabajaba para la competencia. Obviamente, olvidó mencionar en su curriculum el puesto que ocupaba en AdTech —añadió, cerrando los puños—. Y como tenía contactos en la empresa, las comprobaciones de seguridad no dieron ningún resultado. Se ha llevado a cabo una investigación entre los empleados y aquellos que tenían algo que ver con él ya han sido despedidos.

Miró a Quinn y su mirada se suavizó. Puso las manos sobre la mesa y las cruzó.

—Te debo una disculpa, Quinn. Consiguió meterse en el sistema, pero eso es algo que no volverá a pasar. Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero es que no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. Siento que entraran en tu apartamento y siento que quedaras atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

La sinceridad del director la emocionó.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa.

Reginald centró entonces su atención en una carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa y la abrió.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que estáis más interesadas en conocer la decisión del consejo que en hablar de Max.

Las dos asintieron al unísono y Reginald sonrió.

—Ese pequeño revés no ha ido en detrimento de vuestras carreras. Felicidades, el consejo ha aprobado la subvención. Les ha impresionado la presentación, el trabajo duro, la dedicación completa al proyecto y los resultados positivos en _Bonnie _y _Clyde_.

Francamente aliviada, Quinn dio una palmada.

—Sí —dijo.

Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó, ansiosa:

— ¿Y la propuesta?

—También aprobada —respondió Reginald—. Podéis empezar con las pruebas preliminares para hallar la fórmula para prolongar el placer este mismo invierno. — Cerró la carpeta y les miró—. Buen trabajo, a las dos. Id a contárselo a los demás.

Se pusieron de pie, sonriendo como el gato de Chesire. Quinn cogió su mochila del suelo y se apresuró hacia la puerta, donde Rachel ya la esperaba.

—Ah, y Rachel, una cosa más —dijo Reginald.

Las dos se detuvieron en seco y le miraron.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Rachel, aún sonriendo.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a pisar mi cuarto de baño. No apruebo ese tipo de relación entre compañeros de trabajo.

La sonrisa de Quinn desapareció al instante. ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! Avergonzada, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Sintió un intenso rubor en las mejillas, que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Mierda —musitó Rachel entre dientes—. Lo siento.

Deseando poder salir de aquel despacho, Quinn giró sobre sí misma y cogió el pomo de la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Las palabras del director abortaron de nuevo la fuga.

—Una cosa más.

Quinn tragó saliva, temiendo lo que fuera a decirles. Su rostro se puso tenso mientras se daba otra vez la vuelta. Reginald arqueó una ceja a modo de aviso y las observó con atención. Su voz había adquirido un tono duro que antes no tenía.

—Si volvéis a probar una droga en vosotras mismas sin consentimiento escrito y sin tener los resultados preliminares con las ratas, os pongo de patitas en la calle. No pienso permitir que mis dos mejores empleadas pongan en riesgo su salud. ¿Entendido?

Ambas asintieron.

Quinn pensó que la preocupación de Reginald por sus empleados era genuina. Tal vez todas aquellas reuniones tuvieran algún sentido, al fin y al cabo.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

El director levantó las manos para interrumpirle.

—Mi trabajo es saberlo todo de todos. —Luego agitó una mano en el aire, como si tratara de ahuyentarles—. Marchaos a celebrarlo. Bebed. Comed algo. Haced lo que quiera que hagáis los jóvenes de hoy en día. Pero eso sí, no os metáis en problemas.

Rachel y Quinn se dieron la vuelta, dispuestas a abandonar el despacho.

—Ah, y Quinn.

Maldición, si ya casi había llegado al pasillo. Tragó saliva y luego se volvió para mirarle, apartándose el pelo de la cara. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pensaba comentar sus habilidades con la pasta? ¿O el incidente de las bragas rotas? Trató de encontrar un hilo de voz con el que responder, mientras se esforzaba en enmascarar cualquier posible emoción. Tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago que apenas la dejaba respirar.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó finalmente, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Reginald le guiñó un ojo.

—Felicidades por tu compromiso.

Quinn sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Jamás deberían haber intentado ocultarle nada a Reginald Smith, también conocido como Pit Bull.

—Gracias —respondió.

—Verónica y yo esperamos recibir una invitación.

Rachel cogió a Quinn de la mano. Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y absorbió la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Podéis contar con ello. —Y entonces lo supo. Aquel supuesto pit bull en realidad no era más que un gatito.

Reginald volvió a concentrarse en los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Marchaos. Tenéis una celebración a la que asistir —repitió con voz firme—. Y planes de boda que hacer.

* * *

El banquete de boda había empezado hacía poco más de una hora y estaba en plena ebullición. Sentada junto a Sugar en el bar con un daiquiri de fresa entre las manos, Quinn observaba a los invitados. Se tomó un instante para considerar lo maravillosas que habían sido las cosas con Rachel desde que se habían enamorado, hacía ya seis meses. Allí estaban sus padres y también su nueva familia, Isabella, Tony y Noah, sentados alrededor de la mesa, conversando los unos con los otros. Sonrió, conmovida por el amor que desprendían sus ojos cada vez que la miraban. Luego divisó a Reginald y a Verónica tratando de seguir el ritmo de una canción de los sesenta que Reggie había pedido expresamente, y les saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sin dejar de reír, centró toda su atención en Rachel. Admiró a su esposa desde el otro lado de la sala mientras se mezclaba fácilmente con los invitados. Esposa. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que oía esta palabra. Como si sintiera su mirada sobre ella, Rachel levantó la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba guapísima. Quinn apenas podía esperar a tenerla sólo para ella, aunque sabía que todavía tenían que pasar algunas horas para que eso sucediera. Se irguió en la silla y trató de ignorar, al menos de momento, la excitación que se arremolinaba entre sus piernas. De nuevo Rachell pareció leerle la mente, porque le guiñó el ojo desde el otro lado de la pista de baile en un gesto cómplice. Quinn sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Por la expresión del rostro de Rachel, era evidente cuánto la quería.

No podía ser más feliz. Después de caer en los brazos de Rachel aquella cálida noche de verano, todo lo demás parecía haber encontrado también su lugar. Habían conseguido la subvención para seguir adelante con las pruebas para encontrar la fórmula de un fármaco que permitía tener el placer bajo control y también para empezar a trabajar en un suero que ayudase a los hombres a prolongar sus erecciones y conseguir orgasmos múltiples. Y por alguna extraña razón, Rachel se moría de ganas de probarlo. Y no es que lo necesitara, tal y como había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. En un par de horas se marcharían de luna de miel a Hawaii, así que habían decidido, junto con el director, poner a Sugar al frente de la investigación. Aquélla era su oportunidad para dejar su pequeña huella en el mundo de la ciencia y llevar su carrera al siguiente nivel. Durante los meses siguientes, iba a trabajar con Rory Flanagan, un amigo irlandés de Rachel.

Quinn se dio media vuelta para hablar con Sugar. Estaba preciosa con su vestido azul cielo de dama de honor. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, un peinado muy distinto a la cola de caballo que solía llevar. Quinn sonrió al ver cómo su amiga miraba a Rory, su nuevo compañero de laboratorio. Ajeno a las atenciones de su admiradora, Rory se deslizaba por la pista de baile con una joven rubia. Quinn le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Sugar para llamar su atención.

—Si te gusta, sedúcelo. Eso es lo que yo haría —le susurró, devolviéndole sus mismas palabras—. Y por cierto, tal vez quieras limpiarte las babas de la boca, Sugar —bromeó—. No es una visión demasiado agradable.

La joven abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Muy graciosa.

Quinn se rió, recordando el día en que Sugar la había amenazado con cambiar los viales. Nunca sabría si lo hubiera hecho o no. Aunque, en realidad, la creía muy capaz. Siempre había sido una chica muy descarada.

Rachel cruzó la sala y apareció al lado de su esposa. Quinn se volvió para mirarla. Tomó aire, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Instintivamente, se inclinó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Habían oscurecido y parecían llenos de deseo.

— ¿Todo listo para salir hacia el aeropuerto?

Quinn reconoció al instante la excitación que se escondía en su voz. Rachel deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su ahora esposa y la sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Dios, cómo le gustaba aquella sensación. Quinn notó de nuevo cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo mientras la calidez de Rachel incendiaba todos sus sentidos.

—Estoy lista —respondió.

* * *

_12/12... Pero, esperen, olvide que había un Epílogo :)_

_Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, y por todo lo demás._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece completamente a Cathryn Fox.

* * *

Epílogo

Cuando llevaban media hora de vuelo camino a Hawaii, Rachel se inclinó sobre Quinn y le preguntó en voz baja:

— ¿Llevas puestas las bragas que te regalé?

Quinn sintió una sensación familiar sobre la piel, esa excitación creciente que la dominaba cada vez que Rachel le acariciaba las mejillas con los labios. En unos minutos, una vez hubiera empezado la película y las luces de la cabina se atenuaran, habían planeado que Rachel la iniciaría en el Club de la Milla, y la sola idea llenaba a Laura de una intensa excitación. Durante los últimos meses se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacer realidad todas sus fantasías, y no sólo eso, sino que, además, Rachel le había descubierto otras tantas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo —respondió ella, burlona, mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre la almohada y se cubría las piernas con una manta.

La sonrisa de Rachel se convirtió en una mueca letal.

—No pienso esperar —dijo, y deslizó una mano por debajo de la manta.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —susurró Quinn, mirando, nerviosa, a su alrededor. Tenían una azafata a tan sólo unos asientos de distancia haciendo la ronda con el carro de las bebidas.

—Quieres unirte al Club de la Milla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rachel en voz baja, y luego empezó a masajearle entre las piernas a través de la tela de la no pudo contener un discreto gemido de placer.

—Sí, pero no aquí. —«Oh, Dios, qué sensación tan increíble»—. Aún estamos en nuestros asientos.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien podría vernos —continuó Quinn.

Esta vez Rachel se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Es que acaso no hemos pasado por eso ya?

Lentamente empezó a tirar de la falda. La respiración de se volvió más y más irregular, mientras los expertos dedos de Rachel describían pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

¡Santo Dios!

Su resistencia se desmoronó como un castillo de arena. Separó las piernas ligeramente, invitándola a que siguiese con el masaje. El corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa.

—Esto es muy peligroso, Rach.

Rachel la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sé.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —insistió Quinn.

— ¿Tú crees?

Quinn sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y abrió las piernas un poco más. Los dedos de Rachel avanzaban cada vez con más atrevimiento.

—Tu boca dice una cosa, Quinn, pero tu cuerpo dice otra muy distinta — respondió Rachel con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Vale, la había pillado.

El dedo pulgar de Rachel encontró los suaves rizos que se escondían entre las piernas de Quinn y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

—Santo cielo —murmuró mientras le acariciaba el sexo desnudo.

Quinn se rió al ver la reacción de Rachel ante su desnudez.

—Espero que no te importe que no lleve las bragas que me compraste, pero es que pensé que así ahorraríamos tiempo. —Arrugó la nariz—. Y los lavabos de los aviones son muy pequeños, no hay espacio suficiente para maniobrar.

—Dios, ¿eres consciente de lo que me estás haciendo? —gimió Rachel mientras hundía un dedo entre las húmedas carnes de su esposa.

La puñalada de placer hizo que las piernas de Quinn empezaran a temblar. Su visión se volvió borrosa y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar.

—Oh, Dios mío —consiguió decir finalmente.

Rachel separó los labios de su sexo y con un rápido movimiento deslizó el dedo desde la parte delantera hacia atrás.

—Eres tan sensual, Quinn. No puedo soportarlo más. Estoy impaciente por hacerte el amor. —Su voz ronca, la embriagó por completo.

Quinn ahogó un gemido en su garganta mientras se hundía más en su deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, excitándola de tal modo que ella se sintió arder por dentro.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró, sujetándose a los brazos del asiento. Sus pezones se endurecieron, pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención.

Rachel describió pequeños círculos alrededor del clítoris y Quinn empezó a contonearse al compás de sus caricias. Cambió de posición para que tuviera un mejor acceso, y Rachel continuó acariciándola con manos expertas, llevando su deseo cada vez más lejos hasta que Quinn creyó que no iba a poder soportar más aquella placentera tortura.

Justo en aquel momento apareció la azafata.

— ¿Quieren algo para beber?

Gracias a Dios el carrito de las bebidas impedía que la mujer viera las manos de Rachel moviéndose frenéticamente entre las piernas de su esposa.

Quinn tragó saliva e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—Agua, por favor —susurró. Rachel continuó acariciándole el clítoris con los dedos a un ritmo irrefrenable.

—Lo mismo para mí —dijo Rachel con la voz algo ahogada.

Pellizcó la pequeña perla rosada, apretó y tiró de ella hasta liberarla de su capucha de piel. Quinn se estremeció de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

—Con mucho hielo —añadió Rachel, transformando una solícita sonrisa en una mueca casi malvada.

Los ojos de la azafata se centraron en Quinn.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó.

Rachel deslizó otro dedo dentro de su esposa. ¡Santo Dios! Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, allí mismo, con la azafata mirándola fijamente. Quinn asintió y sonrió.

—Estoy… bien.

— ¿Está mareada? Tiene las mejillas coloradas. —Los ojos de la azafata la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

Rachel aumentó la intensidad y la velocidad de sus caricias. Quinn sentía cada vez más presión entre las piernas y apenas podía hablar.

Tomó aire y se abanicó la cara con las manos, tratando de apartar la atención de la azafata de la manta.

—Hace un poco de calor aquí. Tengo algo de sed, eso es todo.

Entonces los ojos de la chica se fijaron en la manta que le cubría las piernas.

¡Maldición!

—Pareces un poco acalorada, Quinn —intervino Rachel.

Quinn la miró de reojo. Allí estaba, con aspecto de no haber roto un plato en la vida, mientras sus dedos se perdían dentro de ella y la llevaban lentamente al borde del precipicio. La azafata dejó dos vasos de plástico con agua y hielo encima de la bandeja de Quinn. Rachel cogió uno, bebió un buen trago y se metió un cubito en la boca. El sonido del hielo contra los dientes le trajo a Quinn viejos recuerdos. Mientras jugueteaba con el cubito, le masajeó el clítoris con el dedo pulgar con una increíble determinación. La azafata entornó los ojos, visiblemente preocupada.

— ¿Por qué no se quita la manta?

Una sucesión de pequeños terremotos sacudió el cuerpo de Quinn cada vez con más intensidad, a medida que el orgasmo se aproximaba, implacable.

—No… —respondió—. Me gusta la manta.

La mujer la miró con una expresión extrañada y encendió el aire acondicionado en la pequeña consola que había encima del asiento.

—Tal vez debería ir al baño para mojarse la cara.

—Sí, Quinn. Deberías ir al lavabo. Se te ve mala cara —dijo Rachel, y añadió un dedo más a la dulce penetración. ¡Dios! Quinn notaba cómo su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, y además había empezado a sudar. Un último movimiento con los dedos y su cuerpo respondió con una explosión de puro alivio.

La azafata apartó el carro para que Quinn tuviera más espacio para ponerse en pie.

Los músculos de su sexo empezaron a contraerse y a latir. Se pasó la mano por la frente para limpiarse las gotas de sudor.

—Va… vale —gimió, mientras un intenso orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo. Le sorprendió que la altura pudiera intensificar de esa manera aquella deliciosa sensación.

Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y recuperar el aliento y luego se volvió hacia Rachel.

—Vas a pagar por lo que acabas de hacer —le susurró.

Rachel retiró la mano de debajo de la manta, devolvió la falda a su posición original y se sentó cómodamente en su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eso espero —respondió con una carcajada.

* * *

Rachel se pasó la mano por la barbilla. Los dedos aún olían a la dulce esencia de Quinn, el aroma tóxico que tanto le excitaba.

—Tal vez debería acompañarte, Quinn. Te tiemblan las piernas. —Ignorando la mirada recelosa de la azafata, Rachel siguió a Quinn hacia el pequeño lavabo que había en la parte trasera del avión.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Quinn se sentó sobre el lavabo y abrió las piernas.

—Rach, estoy muy mojada y preparada para que me hagas el amor. —Sus ojos se llenaron de un deseo casi enfermizo al encontrarse con los de Rachel.

Nada le apetecía más que penetrar en Quinn sin descanso hasta que las dos gimiesen de placer, pero antes quería saborear aquellos pezones que tan insistentemente asomaban bajo la fina tela de la blusa.

—Enséñame los pechos —le ordenó, incapaz de disimular la urgencia y la emoción en su voz.

Quinn obedeció inmediatamente. Tomó aire y se desabrochó los botones de la blusa uno a uno, hasta dejar al descubierto las hermosas curvas de sus pechos. La respiración de Rachel se volvió más entrecortada, más superficial. Sintió un calor intenso al ver cómo los pezones de Quinn se contraían y cambiaban de color ante sus ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella y rodeó la areola aterciopelada con la lengua.

—Mmm…

Quinn se arqueó contra su boca.

—Oh, eso es tan… —Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el pulgar de Rachel se coló entre sus piernas y le acarició la tierna superficie del clítoris.

—Me encanta lo mojada que estás siempre —susurró. Rodeó la fina perla rosada con los dedos. Podía sentir cómo los músculos de Quinn se tensaban, pidiéndole a gritos que la penetrara. Cerró la boca sobre uno de los pezones y tiró de él, dispuesta a devorarla.

—Por favor, Rach… Fóllame. —Su voz entrecortada le excitaba aún más—. Quiero más. Por favor, necesito más… —suplicó.

Rachel deslizó un dedo dentro de Quinn y se concentró en el otro pezón. Lo acarició con la punta de la lengua, cubriéndolo de saliva, y luego sopló sobre él hasta que Quinn gimió de placer. Los músculos de su sexo se tensaron de nuevo alrededor de su dedo, atrapándolo en su interior. Dios, estaba tan cerca…

— ¿Tienes suficiente con esto, Quinn?

Quinn dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

—No —gritó, llena de frustración. Las llamas que ardían en sus ojos lamieron la piel de Rachel mientras ella seguía suplicándole.

Retorció el dedo que tenía dentro de Quinn y añadió otro más.

— ¿Y qué me dices ahora? ¿Tienes suficiente, Quinn? —le preguntó, mientras presionaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Respondió con un movimiento de cadera.

—No, Rachel. Quiero tu polla dentro de mí, quiero sentir su dureza y su ferocidad.

Deslizó una mano por los pantalones de Rachel hasta abarcar su pene con la mano. Rachel sintió una fuerte sacudida mientras Quinn acariciaba, y apretaba, y recorría la fina piel de su miembro con los dedos, extendiendo las pequeñas gotas que manaban de la punta. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Con un rápido movimiento, se desabrochó los pantalones y se bajó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Sujetó las piernas de Quinn y las abrió todo cuanto pudo para dejar al descubierto la rosada piel de su sexo. Luego se tomó su tiempo para admirar aquella obra de arte de la naturaleza y disfrutar de lo erótico de la escena.

—Eres tan bonita… —le dijo, inclinándose sobre ella.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, entre las piernas de Quinn, y acarició su dulce sexo con la punta de la lengua. Permaneció allí un buen rato, disfrutando del exquisito sabor, aspirando la esencia de la excitación. Le gustaba la forma en que Quinn se entregaba por completo a ella, lo íntimo y desinhibido que era el sexo entre las dos.

Quinn tembló, sin dejar de jadear ni un instante.

—Oh, sí —gimió de placer al sentir que la lengua de Rachel la penetraba.

Rachel se puso de nuevo de pie entre sus piernas y sus bocas se encontraron. Habían dejado de utilizar preservativo hacía ya varios meses, porque querían tener hijos lo antes posible, y Rachel estaba segura de que jamás se cansaría de la erótica sensación de sentir la piel contra la piel. Nada que hubiera experimentado antes era comparable a aquello.

La miró a los ojos, aquellos dos luceros que rebosaban pasión, y luego la besó con ternura.

—Te amo, Quinn.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró Quinn en su boca, inclinándose hacia delante para arrastrarla aún más hacia aquella espiral de pasión. La sujetó por los hombros y gimió una y otra vez, mientras Rachel no dejaba de penetrarla.

La potencia del orgasmo de Quinn sorprendió a Rachel, que siempre se maravillaba de cómo respondía a sus caricias. Lanzó un suspiro al notar cómo los músculos de su sexo se tensaban y ondulaban alrededor de su miembro. Entonces la sujetó por la cadera, la colocó de forma que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente y embistió con fuerza, y cada vez más deprisa, como a Quinn le gustaba, mientras con el pulgar aplicaba presión en el clítoris. Los gemidos de Quinn le confirmaron cuánto le gustaba que la acariciase de aquella manera. La fuerza de las embestidas y la sensación de sumergirse en el núcleo de la mujer a la que amaba estimularon la intensidad de su pasión hasta límites inimaginables. Apenas podía respirar. Quinn inclinó la cadera hacia delante, para intensificar la penetración, y Rachel siguió embistiendo sin piedad. En cuestión de segundos, los movimientos pequeños y lentos se convirtieron en ataques furiosos, rápidos, imparables. Quinn deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Rachel.

—Me gusta tanto… —murmuró. Juntas eran capaces de establecer el ritmo perfecto, dando y recibiendo al mismo tiempo.

Rachel sintió una presión cada vez más intensa en su interior y gruñó de satisfacción con una voz grave y gutural. Tenía la piel cubierta de pequeñas perlas de sudor.

—Vamos, cielo, hazlo por mí —le susurró Quinn cerca de su boca, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. El corazón de Rachel latía a un ritmo enloquecido. ¡Dios, aquella mujer la dejaba sin aliento!

Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el climax y mil estrellas de colores estallaron ante sus ojos. Gimió con fuerza, mientras sujetaba a Quinn y trataba de controlar sus propios movimientos.

Quinn tensó los músculos de su sexo alrededor del miembro, tomando hasta la última gota de su esencia, y luego le besó en las mejillas, en la nariz y en la boca.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo Rachel, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Quinn se acurrucó contra ella y le hizo cosquillas con las pestañas al parpadear. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Quinn rompiese el silencio.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Su voz era un leve murmullo aterciopelado.

Sin apenas poder respirar, Rachel la miró a los ojos.

—Claro. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de obsesión con hacerme el amor en los lavabos? — preguntó Quinn haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a su alrededor.

—Amor, estoy obsesionada por hacerte el amor en todas partes —contestó Rachel con una picara sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer, comentar y todo. Y más que nada, espero que realmente hayan disfrutado de ésta adaptación. _

_Como dije anteriormente, la próxima adaptación será publicada a finales de Agosto, y quizá, publique las dos al mismo tiempo, no sé aún. Nuevamente gracias, ya nos estaremos leyendo..._

_Que tengan buen día, saludos._

_XO._


End file.
